The daughter of Naruto Uzumaki
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: Naruto left with Jiraiya on a three year training mission but came back after five years what could make Naruto stay away for two extra years. Naruto Harem Lemon First Chapter Chapter 1 has been beta Sasuke Kakashi and Sakura Bashing
1. The Return

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Ok I am going to try a different type of story and I hope you all like it.**

**Now for the information on this story Kin and Tayuya will be alive, also Haku and Kyuubi both will be female. Naruto and his age group are eighteen which makes Tsunade and Jiraiya fifty-six. Sasuke was captured by Naruto which means he is still in the village. Finally Naruto's training trip was five years.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Naruto returns with a big surprise**

* * *

Two figures made their way down a dirt road that led to a village that one hadn't seen in five years. The first figure was a man was about six foot three he that had long white hair that could oddly enough be used as a weapon he also had a line under each of his eyes that ran down his face.

The second figure was a woman who looked to be twenty-one years old and was five foot seven. The woman also had long blonde hair that was in a single ponytail she also possessed green cat-like eyes. She also had D cup breast and an athletic build which she attempted to hide under ANBU wear in fear of her traveling partner trying to leering at her.

The two approached the gates and walked right past the guards that were on duty because they seemed to recognize the male of the two.

The woman looked over at the man who had suddenly started to drool as the she followed his gaze she saw that he was staring at a blonde haired woman with very large breasts who looked as though she was no older then herself.

"Hey Tsunade" the man yelled out

"Jiraiya you have a lot of guts coming back here." Said Tsunade

"Wait lets explain this in your office."

"Fine but first who is this girl?"

"Oh this is Yugito Nii."

Yugito looked at Tsunade and bowed deeply before asking Tsunade a question that was on her mind.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Yugito

"I am Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage." Said Tsunade

"Impossible, you are far too young to be a kage."

Jiraiya shook his head at Yugito before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She isn't really twenty-one it's just a henge in reality she is my old teammate which means she is as old as I am." Said Jiraiya

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and then punched him into a building before turning to Yugito.

"Ok now that's settled lets you and I go to my office so we can talk." Said Tsunade

Yugito could only nod her head in fear and astonishment before following the Godaime.

When the two women arrived at the tower they saw that many people were already gathered there including Jiraiya.

When Tsunade walked in she gave a look to Jiraiya that said she expected some answers.

Jiraiya looked away from Tsunade and sighed he knew that she wasn't going to like what happened with Naruto.

"Jiraiya were is Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"He stayed back to take care of something that has become the most important thing in the world to him." Answered Jiraiya

Yugito turned her head away from everyone so they couldn't see the anger that was on her face.

"What do you mean the most important thing in the world to him? I thought I was the most important thing in the world to him." Said Sakura

Jiraiya looked at Sakura before he started to laugh at her even Yugito let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny huh?" asked Sakura

"Sakura you are eighteen now right?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes"

"Well then you must understand that Naruto is eighteen as well and he has grown out of that silly crush he once had for you."

Everyone in the room looked shocked that Naruto had gotten over Sakura someone who they thought he would love forever.

Jiraiya looked at the faces in the room and let a smile come to his face. The powerful sannin was very happy that he was able to get Naruto to understand that Sakura wasn't what he wanted in life.

"Jiraiya exactly how did you get Naruto to get over his feelings for Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"Oh I didn't it was Yugito Princess Koyuki and a girl named Kanna that got him over her." Said Jiraiya

Everyone in the room turned to Yugito who was glaring at Jiraiya for turning the attention on her.

"Well Naruto myself and Jiraiya went to the spring country to relax for a while. One day Koyuki-hime and I were talking to Naruto when he mentioned that there was a girl he liked that always hit him.

Koyuki seemed to know exactly who Naruto was talking about. Naruto then started to cry saying that the girl remind him so much of the villagers that use to beat him." Said Yugito

"Wait, Naruto used to get beaten by villagers?" asked Kiba

"Yes," said Jiraiya who made sure that his head was turned away from everyone in the room so that they couldn't see the anger on his face.

"Anyway Koyuki and I couldn't stand to see Naruto cry so she led us back to her bedroom so that no one would see Naruto's tears. As we began to try to comfort him one thing led to another and we ended up having sex with him."

"Wait Princess Koyuki and yourself had sex with Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Yes, Koyuki then explained to Naruto that he was too good of a person to allow you to beat on him whenever you felt like it."

Tsunade was listening to the whole story and though on the outside she looked calm on the inside she was jumping for joy that Naruto would be able to have a relationship with a girl or even girls.

"So when will our favorite blond warrior return?" asked Tsunade

"Tomorrow and I can't wait to see the look on your face when he gets here." Said Jiraiya

"Ok whatever I want more information about this Kanna girl you mentioned."

"Well she was a red haired girl from the waterfall village very sexy and she had a large crush on Naruto."

"Really a red head you say."

"Yeah so anyway Naruto met her on the beginning of our journey when he saved her from rock ninja who mistook her for Naruto's mom."

"Wait you mean this girl looked like Kushina?"

"Yep so much that it was scary. I actually started to yell at her about abandoning Naruto then I remembered that Kushina had pasted on giving birth to Naruto.

I really wish I had remembered that before yelling at her because she and Naruto beat me up though it did bring up a lot of good memories."

"Wait who is Naruto's mother I thought he was an orphan." Said Kakashi

"Of course he's an orphan but that doesn't mean that he didn't have parents."

While Jiraiya was explaining things to Kakashi Yugito had walked away from the group and over to the pictures of the Hokage's. She looked at all of the Hokage until her eyes landed on the Yondaime who in her opinion looked like Naruto when he was annoyed with someone.

"Jiraiya" said Yugito

Jiraiya looked at Yugito who was staring at his student's picture with a lot of interest.

"Yes Yugito what is it?" asked Jiraiya

"Is this Naruto's older brother?"

Kakashi stood up and was about to yell at this girl for implying that Naruto and his sensei had any connection other then the obvious when Jiraiya stood up.

"Tsunade I think it's time we told everyone the other connection between the Yondaime and Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"No way do you know what would happen if Iwa found out about Naruto!" yelled Tsunade

"Then he will handle it besides I don't need your permission I am the boy's godfather that means I can tell whoever I want."

"Fine I will tell everyone."

"Tell us what?" asked Kakashi

"Naruto and Minato have a connection other than the Kyuubi."

"What is that?"

"Minato was honorable warrior and would never ask any other parent to give up their child if he was willing to sacrifice his own child."

"But the third said that sensei's child died."

"So no one would ask questions when they saw that Naruto resembled Minato as much as he does."

After Tsunade was finished she walked over to Yugito and took the picture away from her. She then stared at the picture and realized that you had to be a complete idiot not to realize that Naruto was the Yondaime's son though she was curious about something.

"Yugito how did you know that Naruto and Minato were related?" asked Tsunade

"Well first off this guy's hair is the exact same style and length as Naruto's. Second Naruto looks just like this when he is annoyed or is about to fight someone." Said Yugito

"So Naruto's hair grew out just like his dad's interesting?"

While Yugito and Tsunade talked Kakashi couldn't believe that he had neglected his sensei's son for a traitor.

Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi and could tell that he was hurting a lot from the bombshell that Tsunade dropped.

"Hey Kakashi it's going to be alright I am sure that Naruto doesn't hold a grudge." Said Jiraiya

"Do you think he would let me train him?" asked a hopeful Kakashi

"No he said when we first got down to serious training that I was his only sensei he has even quit calling me ero-sannin."

"I see"

Tsunade looked at everyone in the room and smiled. She then announced that she would have to explain to the civilian council that Naruto was the Yondaime's son.

Yugito quickly stopped Tsunade before she could dismiss everyone.

"Hokage-sama where am I suppose to live?" asked Yugito

"Well I could give you an apartment." Said Tsunade

Yugito was about to nod when she and Tsunade saw Jiraiya frown.

"Nonsense she can stay in the old Namikaze estate with Naruto when he returns." Said Jiraiya

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya skeptically before she turned to Yugito.

"Is that ok with you?" asked Tsunade

Yugito looked away so that no one namely Jiraiya would see her blush.

"That's fine" said Yugito

Tsunade was about to release everyone when Sasuke decided to make his presence known.

"Does this mean the dobe has to do that thing the council was trying to get me to?" asked Sasuke

"Yes" said a happy Jiraiya

"What thing are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

"None of your business"

Tsunade released everyone and then turned to Jiraiya to hopefully get more information.

"Jiraiya you know when you spoke about that Kanna girl." Said Tsunade

"Yes" said Jiraiya

"Why was it that you spoke about her in past tense?" asked Tsunade

"Because she is dead"

"What"

"It happened a year ago the Akatsuki attacked Naruto and they poisoned her she died three months ago."

"So how important was she to Naruto?"

"You'll find out tomorrow when you see him he should be here at noon tomorrow don't be late."

With that said Jiraiya hopped out of the window and left Tsunade with her own thoughts.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"Did you hear Tayuya Naruto's coming back tomorrow?" said a woman

"I know Kin so if you want that cocksucker then you better be ready to fight for him." Said Tayuya

"Don't you worry Tayuya I am ready for a fight."

"Good because you know that Hyuuga-hime wants him as well and depending on how good he looks he could be getting more girls."

The girls looked at each other and made a promise that they would stay friends threw everything that was going to happen.

With Ino and Sakura

Ino was looking at her plate of food while wondering what Naruto would look like.

Sakura looked at Ino and began to wonder what was wrong with her friend/rival.

"Sakura did you hear what Yugito said earlier about Naruto?" asked Ino

"I know I can't believe that someone would actually want to touch Naruto." Said Sakura

"But Sakura from what Kakashi-sensei told me Koyuki-hime is far more beautiful than us."

"So what is your point?"

"What if Naruto is more attractive than we thought and we were just too stupid to see it?"

"Well we will see tomorrow wont we."

With Moegi and Hanabi

"Hanabi did you hear my senpai is coming home?" asked Moegi

"You mean the blond haired boy my sister likes?" asked Hanabi

"Yep that's him I bet he is really hot now I know he has gotten stronger."

"Indeed if he was able to beat Neji then I'm sure he has gotten better."

"You know what else I heard?"

"What"

"That he is coming home at noon tomorrow. So I was wondering do you want to come with me to greet him."

"Well I guess since I don't have anything else better to do."

In secret Hanabi was looking forward to see what Naruto looked like. Ever since the spiky haired warrior had defeated Neji she had become very interested in him.

* * *

With Jiraiya

* * *

Jiraiya was sitting in a tree waiting for mourning to arrive so he could spread news more of Naruto's return around.

The self proclaimed super ninja felt as though he would have his revenge on his student for his years of disrespect.

Jiraiya watched as Tsunade gathered the villagers and ninja together so she could tell them Naruto's secret.

This combined with the material that Yugito accidently let slip out was going to make Naruto's return all the better for his revenge and research.

'_This is what you get when you disrespect me you little brats_' thought Jiraiya

Time Skip 11:55

Jiraiya along with Tsunade had gathered all of Naruto's friends and were currently waiting at the gate.

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya who for once in his life wasn't pay attention to her. Tsunade turned away from her old teammate so she could make an announcement.

"I need your attention as you all know Naruto is the son of the leaf village's greatest warrior and as such Naruto's family is too important to let die out. Therefore Naruto must have at least five wives if he wants he can have more but the minimum is five." Said Tsunade

"What" asked a voice from behind them?

They all turned around to see a blond haired man about six feet tall and dressed like the Yondaime holding a red haired baby in his arms while looking at Tsunade like she had lost her mind.

"WHAT WAS THAT GRANNY!" yelled Naruto?

"I said that you have to have at least five wives." Said Tsunade

"And what if I don't want five wives?"

Tsunade was about to yell at him for even entertaining the notion of disobeying her until she saw what Naruto was carrying.

"Naruto who is that?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah Naruto who is that?" repeated Jiraiya

"Are you up to something grandpa?" asked Naruto

"Naruto just tell us who it is." Said Tsunade

"Oh this is my daughter Kushina."

Everyone there except for Jiraiya and Yugito stood with their jaws by their ankles.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" yelled everyone at the same time

"Yep I mean what other parent would give me permission to dress their child up like a little toad." Said Naruto

When everyone looked at the little girl she did indeed have a little toad outfit on and was giggling happily at her father.

Jiraiya quickly ran over to Naruto and took the girl from him. Jiraiya began to make funny faces at the giggle young girl.

"I see you let her wear the outfit that Gamabunta and me made for her." Said Jiraiya

While Jiraiya was speaking to Naruto Tsunade walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug.

Naruto smiled at Tsunade he then took Kushina from Jiraiya and gave her to Tsunade.

"Granny I was hoping that you could do me and Kushina a favor." Said Naruto

"What's that?" said Tsunade as she looked up from Kushina

"Well even though I don't want to admit it you have done a great job as my granny and I was hoping that you would took on that roll with Kushina along with being her godmother."

Tsunade looked away from Naruto as she did not trust her eyes to hold back the tears she felt she was about to release.

Jiraiya knew that Tsunade probably felt like crying though he also knew that she wouldn't dare cry in front of all of these people but he knew the woman really did hold a soft spot for Naruto.

"Are you sure you want me as her godmother?" asked Tsunade

"I am very sure besides once me and grandpa here teach her everything we know I'm sure she'll want to learn some things from the legendary slug sannin." Said Naruto

"Well I could teach her how to summon slugs." Said Tsunade thoughtfully

"Nope no slugs"

"Why not"

"Because she is already with the strongest summons there is."

"I don't remember giving her the slug."

"Why would I want her to summon slugs? Slugs are slow dim witted things."

Naruto took Kushina back from Tsunade who was fuming about her summons being called dim witted.

Naruto looked at Kushina who was staring to tear up he then looked up at Tsunade and saw that she had a dark aura around her.

Naruto then heard Kushina start to cry and quickly ran hoping that he could get away from Kushina's newly appointed granny/godmother.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Tsunade had been looking for Naruto and Kushina everywhere but she couldn't find her darling new goddaughter or her fool of a father.

The slug sannin didn't want to give up because if she did she knew that Jiraiya and Naruto would say that this would be the reason why Kushina can't summon slugs.

Tsunade finally decided to give up and went back to her office.

Tsunade arrived in her office only to find the two people she had been looking for all day.

She was going to give Naruto the beating of his life for disrespecting her and her summons then she saw both father and daughter snoring away in her chair.

"Cute huh" said Jiraiya

"How long have you been there" responded Tsunade?

"Long enough you know she's a hand full with enough juice to tire out even Naruto."

"So this is the reason Naruto got over Sakura?"

"Yep when Kanna had Kushina Naruto forgot all about Sakura but then Kanna died two days later all Naruto had was Kushina."

"So I am assuming the poison killed her."

"That's right and one more thing it seems the Akatsuki are after Kushina as well Naruto and Yugito."

"What why"

"Because in the leader's eyes a demon can't raise a child and as such he has decided to take Kushina from Naruto."

Tsunade shook her head and woke Naruto up then she told him to go with Jiraiya so he could show him where he would be living from now on.

Naruto was about to protest when he heard Kushina yawn loudly and shift in his arms.

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and Tsunade who were smiling at the both of them.

"Ok fine though I do need to stop off at some stores and get some things for Kushina." Said Naruto

"Fine I guess we could do that." Said Jiraiya

"Then let's go before my little lady wakes up again."

The two warriors looked at one another before hopping out of the window.

Tsunade watched the two go and began to think about what it would be like to train the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki the very thought gave her shivers of excitement.

'_Well Naruto you are going to find more people missed you then you think.' _Thought Tsunade

* * *

With Naruto and Jiraiya

* * *

The two began to talk about what they always talked about and that was Kushina's future.

"I am telling you Naruto if you let me train her first she could be an even better kunoichi than Tsunade." Said Jiraiya

"Yeah but how do you think she will react when she finds you peaking instead of training her." Said Naruto

Jiraiya stopped to think about the backlash of angering the granddaughter of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto watched as his sensei began to shiver while thinking about his daughters' future self beating him up for not training her and peaking.

The two were so caught up in their thoughts they never saw Yugito approaching them.

"Hey guys" said Yugito

"Hey Yugito-chan what's up" said Naruto

"Nothing much I was just wondering where you were since you didn't come home."

"Oh sorry about that it's just that me and Kushina had to get away from baa-chan. We then went back to her office to wait for her but we both ended up falling asleep."

"So what are you guys doing now?"

"We are going to get some things for the house but mainly things for Kushina."

"Mind if I come?"

"Nope you could actually be a big help."

The three quickly entered a store to get some food and milk. They then hurried to another store and got a crib for Kushina who had awoken.

Naruto looked down at his daughter who was seemingly reaching for something. As Naruto bent down to get a better look at her she grabbed the bangs that had grown on both sides of his face.

Naruto watched as his shadow clones followed Yugito and Jiraiya back to his house.

Naruto turned his attention back to his daughter who wouldn't stop pulling on his hair.

Naruto knew that there was nothing he could do as long as she found his hair interesting so he had to find something more interesting.

Naruto brought his finger to his mouth and bit it. Naruto then began to perform one handed hand signs then slammed his hand on the ground.

After doing this Kushina looked up and saw orange toad sitting on top of her father's head. Kushina quickly let go of her father's hair and attempted to reach her little arms out to grab the toad on top of his head.

Naruto cracked his neck before shifting his head so the small toad would fall to his daughter reach. When Kushina was able to grab the toad she began to hug the life out of it.

Naruto let out a small laugh as he watched his daughter's antics.

Naruto turned to walk away but stopped when he saw two people he recognized.

"Haku, Temari, how are you girls doing?" asked Naruto

The two girls looked at Naruto then looked at the girl in his arms before running over to both of them.

"Oh man gosh Naruto she is so cute." Said Haku

"Yeah she is going to have the beat the guys off with a stick when she gets older." Said Temari

Naruto then remembered that Kushina was a girl and that many boys would be trying to touch his precious little girl.

"No she is far too young for us to start thinking that far into the future." Said Naruto

The three began walking toward Naruto's house since he needed to feed Kushina and possibly change her diaper.

"So why in the world is your daughter glomping that toad?" asked Temari

"Well she has already signed the toad contract so she feels as comfortable around them as she does around me." Responded Naruto

"So Naruto I was wondering if you might want to train with me sometime?"

"Sure, why not. How about tomorrow?" Said Naruto

"That sounds good, well I have to go, bye."

When Temari jumped off Naruto turned back to Haku who had an almost sad look on her face.

"Well I was going to ask you to do something like training but since Temari already asked I won't bother." Said Haku

"You can still ask me it's not like I am going to yell at you for just asking a question." Said Naruto

"Naruto I was wondering would you like to go on a date?"

"Wow, you want to go on a date with me."

"Yes."

"Well sure ok your on Haku so what time do you want me to pick you?"

"Is seven good for you?"

"That's perfect."

"Well, bye Naruto."

Naruto watched as Haku took off in the other direction he then looked down at Kushina who seemed to have a disinterested look on her face.

"I wonder Kushina; do you think daddy should be going out with another woman this soon?" Said Naruto

Naruto didn't get an answer from his daughter who had turned her attention back to the toad who was looking quite content with where it was.

Naruto laughed at both of them and took to the roof tops so he could hopefully avoid running into anyone else.

* * *

Hot Springs

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune had decided that a day at the hot springs would do them some good.

Tsunade had half a mind to give Naruto the Hokage hat and the paperwork that comes along with it.

Tsunade also thought that maybe the springs would give her the treatment needed to catch Naruto and his cute little daughter.

When they arrived at the hot springs they found many kunoichi were already there.

"What in the world are all you ladies doing here?" asked Tsunade

Sakura turned to her sensei and said that these girls wanted to a day to relax.

"Tsunade-sama did you catch Naruto and Kushina?" asked Ino

"No unfortunately those two little munchkins got away from me. It just infuriates me that they would disrespect slugs like that." Said Tsunade

"Speaking of which why haven't I been allowed to sign the slug contract sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well Sakura you have prefect chakra control but you don't have enough much chakra to summon the boss slug."

"Couldn't you just summon her for me?"

"No you must summon the boss with your own power otherwise he or she won't respond to you."

"But what about Naruto he can summon toads I have never seen him summon any boss."

Tsunade was about to explain to Sakura that the new boss toad Gamakichi is Naruto's personal summon but was interrupted by Ino.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto was on a mission with Shino, Anko, and me when I saw him summon a huge toad with a pipe in his mouth." Said Ino

"That would be the former boss toad Gamabunta; he was the toad that helped Naruto's father defeat the Kyuubi." Said Tsunade

"Wow he must be pretty strong huh Tsunade-sama." Said Moegi

"Technically he was the strongest summon."

"Who could be stronger than the toad that helped defeat a demon?" asked Hanabi

"His son Gamakichi; he has taken over for his father and is Naruto's personal summon."

"What does that mean?" asked Hinata

"It means that no one can sign the toad contract without Naruto and Gamakichi's permission before it was Jiraiya and Gamabunta's permission that you needed."

"Wow I can't believe how strong senpai is." Said Moegi

While Moegi was daydreaming about Naruto she never noticed the glares she was getting from some of the girls.

"Tsunade-sensei I always knew Naruto had a lot of chakra but how in the world could he have gotten so strong to the point he could summon a boss?" asked Sakura

"Actually, Sakura Jiraiya told me a story that Naruto told him where he summoned that same boss toad to save your life against Gaara." Said Tsunade

"Wait Sakura told me that Sasuke saved her from Gaara." Said Tenten

"Please that Uchiha couldn't even move for most of the fight. If Naruto hadn't been there they both would have died." Said Temari

Tsunade was very happy that her kunoichi were finally finding out that Naruto was now probably the strongest warrior in the leaf village.

"Tsunade-sama I was wondering is it possible to sign a contract as an infant?" asked Anko

"Usually no but Kushina would be the exception." Said Tsunade

"How come"

"From what Jiraiya told me Naruto has so much chakra that his offspring get the same type of chakra he does."

"And what type of chakra is that?" asked Shizune

"Naruto's type of chakra can be given away to someone else and would adapt to that person's body then just continue to grow like it would in Naruto's body."

"So your saying that because of Naruto Kushina is strong enough to summon a full sized toad?" asked Anko

"Yes I would say if she had the motor skills she would be able to summon a toad the size of Jiraiya."

"So how powerful will she be when she turns twelve?" asked Kin

"I don't know but Jiraiya, Naruto and I have decided we will train her."

"But don't you think that could make her too powerful?" asked Sakura

"I thought of that though it's not likely she could turn evil or anything, I mean look at her father, he is probably the kindest hearted person I know."

After Tsunade said that, everyone began to think about Naruto and realized that Tsunade was completely right, all of the things that Naruto did that used to get on peoples nerves were always him trying to help someone else out.

Tsunade watched as the girls began to think about what she said and watched as blushes come up on some faces.

'_Soon Naruto I'll get you back for all those times you called me baa-chan."_ Thought Tsunade

* * *

At Naruto's house

* * *

"This can't be I have never met an opponent this powerful before." Said Naruto

"I was able to defeat Sarutobi-sensei before he died easily but never was he as tough as this." Said Jiraiya

The strongest member of the sannin and the son of the Yondaime Hokage had finally met their match.

Naruto took a look at his sensei who was just as confused as he was.

"How do we put this stupid crib together!" yelled Naruto

"I don't know these directions are more complicated than some of the seals I have worked with." Answered Jiraiya

"That's it, forget it."

Naruto threw the side of the cribs down and turned to Kushina with a smile on his face.

"Hi honey do you want to sleep with daddy until you're a big girl?" asked Naruto

Kushina just stared at her dad and began to cry causing Jiraiya to wish he could do the same thing.

Naruto picked Kushina up and took her to the kitchen where Yugito already had a bottle waiting for her.

"Hey Yugito thanks for having her bottle ready for me." Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto." Said Yugito

Kushina saw her father holding the bottle and immediately stopped crying as if she wouldn't get the bottle if she didn't.

Naruto chucked at his daughter who almost attacked the bottle as Naruto gave it to her.

Naruto held the bottle in place so Kushina wouldn't try to.

"Naruto I was wondering wasn't there something you said you needed to do when you got back here?" asked Yugito

Naruto looked at Yugito with a thoughtful look on his face, and then remembered.

"Of course remember now I need baa-chan to give Kushina a check up. Thanks for reminding me Yugito I'll send a toad to the hot springs right away." Said Naruto

Naruto gave Kushina to Yugito and summoned a toad with a message to give to Tsunade.

Naruto turned around to see Yugito smiling at him warmly.

"Hey what's with the big smile?" asked Naruto

"Well it's just nice to know that you trust me." Said Yugito

"And just how do you know that I trust you?"

"Because you wouldn't have handed Kushina to me if you didn't."

Naruto looked at Yugito then walked over and sat right down next to her.

"Yugito, of course I trust you, along with Kanna and Yukie-hime you were one of the first girls to give me physical pleasure along with emotional pleasure." Said a blushing Naruto

Yugito also blushed when Naruto brought up what happened when they visited Yukie's kingdom.

"Do you remember?" asked Naruto

"Yes I do I do." Said Yugito

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Naruto was sitting on top of Yukie's castle watching the sunset with Kushina bouncing up and down in his arms._

_Naruto began to think about his life and the life he would be able to give Kushina._

"_Hey do you mind if we join you?" asked a voice from behind_

_Naruto turned his head around to see Yukie and Yugito standing behind him._

"_What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto_

"_Well we haven't seen you all day and we just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Said Yugito_

"_Everything is fine I am just spending some time with Kushina."_

_Naruto turned his attention back to the setting sun and began to think about what would happen when the villagers found out about Kushina._

"_Naruto we know something is wrong why don't you tell us what it is?" asked Yukie_

_Naruto didn't respond at first he just kept looking between Kushina and the sunset._

"_I am afraid of what will happen when the villagers find out about my daughter." Said Naruto_

_Yukie quickly embraced Naruto but was careful to make sure she didn't squeeze Kushina._

_Yugito knew exactly what Naruto was going threw she too was beaten by the villagers of the cloud village then sold to the Akatsuki. Yugito knew that if it wasn't for Naruto, Jiraiya and Kyuubi who told Naruto Yugito was in danger she would be dead right now._

"_I have been beaten my entire life, what is to stop people from beating her?" Said Naruto_

_Naruto then broke down and began to tell Yukie and Yugito about every time he was beaten or hit including the times by Sakura._

_Naruto was about to continue when Kushina started to cry. Naruto then remembered that she hadn't had anything to eat in a little while._

_Naruto eventually found Jiraiya and told him to give Kushina her bottle then let her go to sleep. After much complaining from Jiraiya about how his goddaughter would mess up his research he agreed_.

_Naruto was about to go to his bedroom and rest before he went back to get Kushina from Jiraiya._

_As Naruto arrived at his room he saw Yugito and Yukie standing there waiting for him._

"_What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto_

"_We want you to come with us." Said Yugito_

_Naruto nodded and followed the girls to a different room._

"_Where are we?" asked Naruto_

"_Well this is my bedroom." Said Yukie_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_Because Naruto we know how proud you are and we just don't want anyone to your tears."_

"_Thank you both this really means a lot to me."_

_Naruto continued to tell Yugito and Yukie about his past as he continued his stories he let his tears fall freely._

_Yugito and Yukie led him toward the bed were they embraced him and told him that it would be alright._

_Naruto calmed down and began to thank both girls for what they had done for him today._

_Naruto was about to leave when he began to feel different he suddenly wanted something that he couldn't quite describe._

_Naruto couldn't understand why he felt so weird but suddenly all he could think about were all of the good things that Yukie and Yugito had done for him._

"_Naruto is something else the matter?" asked Yugito_

_Naruto didn't answer all he could do was look at both girls and took a big whiff of the scent that was now in the air._

"_Something smells really good." Said Naruto_

_Yugito stared at Naruto and sniffed the air herself her eyes widen in shock._

"_Yukie be very careful." Said Yugito_

"_Why what's wrong with Naruto?" asked a slightly fearful Yukie._

_Yugito didn't answer instead she decided to go to the root of the problem which lied deep within her._

_In Yugito's Mindscape_

_Yugito entered her mind and went straight to Nibi's cage for some answers._

"_Nibi what in the world do you think you are doing?" asked an Yugito_

"**If you would be quiet kitten I would be getting you some fun kami knows you need it.**_ Said Nibi_

"_But not like this Nibi I really like this guy. What if he has sex with me and by the way he is looking Yukie to? How do you think it would make us feel if we knew he was only doing this because of you?"_

"**You know exactly if he is only lust for you or if he truly has feelings for you. Now kitten lean back and watch the show."**

_In reality_

_The look that was on Yukie's face was very hard to make out. She looked as though she wanted to run but at the same time fault very attracted to Naruto._

_Naruto didn't know what was happening to him the only time he had ever felt like this was when he and Kanna made love._

_Naruto looked at both of the girls and attempted to get himself under control so that he could speak to them._

_With Yugito_

"_You see Nibi he can't control himself because of the scent coming from you." Said a panicking Yugito_

"**You have such little fate in your mate my kitten keep your eye on him he is about to make his move."**_ Said a slightly impressed Nibi_

_Yugito watched as Naruto began to fight off the effects the scent was having on him so that he could speak to them freely._

"_This isn't possible humans can't fight off a demons lust scent and from what I heard it is even worse for a jinchuuriki." Said a very surprised Yugito_

"**Yes I know now shut up and listen to him."**_ Said Nibi_

_With Naruto_

"_Yukie Yugito I don't know what's going on but I haven't felt this why in a long time. Please don't hate me for what I am about to do because I care for you both dearly." Said Naruto_

_Lemon (first try please don't heat me)_

_Naruto smashed his lips against Yukie's while he let his hands slip into her robes. Naruto felt Yukie's luscious breast under his hand causing him to growl into their kiss._

"_Do you want this Yukie?" asked Naruto_

"_Yes I do." Responded Yukie_

_As soon as Yukie was done talking Naruto as able to get her robes undone causing them to drop to the floor exposing her beautiful self to Naruto and Yugito._

_Naruto looked at her smiled he never realized just how much Yukie keep hidden from the world with her robes._

_Naruto quickly kissed Yukie on the jawbone he then began to leave a trail of kiss between her breasts he then stopped and began to lick both nibbles slowly causing Yukie to moan._

_Naruto then kissed his way down her stomach until he reached her pussy which was soaking wet which made him smile a bit._

"_Yukie-hime it would seem you have been waiting for this for quite some time I hope I don't disappoint you." Said Naruto_

"_Naruto-kun you could never disappoint" was all Yukie could get out when she felt something shoot inside her pussy._

_Yukie screamed and would have started to squirm if Naruto hadn't grabbed her hips to keep her in place._

_When Naruto was sure that Yukie wouldn't move he moved his hands from her hips to back to her breast which caused her to spray him in the face with her juices._

_Naruto licked up all the juices with his tongue he then crawled back up to Yukie who still had a dazed look in her eyes and a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth._

_When Yukie came to she decided that she wasn't going to let Naruto continue to have his way. Yukie quickly kissed Naruto and helped him get out of his clothes. Yukie then grabbed him by the penis and held him place this caused Naruto to moan._

_Yukie then bent down right in front of Naruto's penis and guessed that it must have been nine inches. Yukie then kissed the tip and licked the tip of it causing some pre cum to escape his penis._

_Yukie looked at Naruto who was staring up at the ceiling waiting for Yukie to make her move which made her feel great._

_Yukie decided she was just going to take it all in at once. As she began she stopped midway and began to loosen her throat muscles. Yukie then began to bob her head up and down she then took one look at Naruto then hummed causing Naruto to cum._

_After Yukie was done swallowing all his cum she mounted Naruto then aligned her pussy with his penis. Yukie then took Naruto inside of her causing her to moan and causing Naruto to grunt._

_After the pain subsided for Yukie she began to feel even more pleasure but she wanted more from Naruto so she began rocking back and forth moaning._

_Naruto smirked as he saw that Yukie was about to start bouncing up and down he quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her over. Naruto then thrust into her causing her to scream he then repeated this all the while watching her pant and scream._

_Naruto then felt himself about to cum he was going to pull out until she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully on the lips._

_They both came together causing Yukie to scream one last time before the pleasure she was feeling caused her to lose consciousness._

_Naruto pulled out of Yukie and kissed her on the lips before rolling over to the edge of the bed. Naruto stood up and looked at Yugito who still seem to be out of it._

_Inside Yugito's Mind_

"_Nibi did you see him?" asked a dazed Yugito_

"**Of course I saw him kitten I am not blind. Now tell me don't you want that to?" **_asked a slightly horny Nibi_

"_Yes I do want it Nibi."_

"**Well kitten you are about to get it now get out there and show that sexy fox that cats rule."**

_With Naruto_

_Naruto walked up to Yugito who was seemingly coming out of her daze._

_Yugito down at Naruto's manhood and blushed. Yugito then looked back at him with a large smile on her face._

"_Well Naruto I hope you don't think your hot stuff just because you were about to fuck Yukie into unconsciousness." Said a smirking Yugito_

"_I never said I was all I do is bring what I have to the table end of story." Said a confident Naruto_

"_Well let's see how you do with another jinchuuriki as your sex partner."_

_Naruto didn't say anything else he just followed Yugito back to the bed and watched as she took all of her clothes off except for her bra._

_Yugito looked at Naruto and smirked knowing that her first time was with someone she could spend the rest of her life with._

"_Naruto I saw you with Yukie and though you did a great job getting her in the mood that's not the case with me so let's just skip right to the main course ok." Said Yugito_

"_Are you sure?" asked Naruto_

_Yugito didn't say anything she simply walked over to a work table Yukie had in her room and bent over._

_Naruto felt that as though that had said enough so he walked up behind her and undid her bra allowing her large breasts freedom._

_Naruto then thrust into Yugito from behind and grabbed her breast then he pinched both nibbles while allowing Yugito time to get adjusted to his size._

_Yugito let him know he was good to go he then thrust in to her slowly causing her to moan loudly._

"_Naruto yes –GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFAAASSSSSTTTTEEERR AND HARDER!" screamed Yugito_

_Naruto did as he was told and began to grunt louder as he was almost losing himself to the pleasure he was feeling._

_Yugito wasn't doing much better as she found herself lost in an ocean of pleasure._

_Yugito felt that she was about to cum any minute and let out a hiss/growl when she did. Yugito felt Naruto cum in her a few seconds after she came._

_Naruto let out a roar as he came in her. As Naruto pulled out of Yugito she fell straight back into his arms since she still hadn't recovered from the organism yet._

"_Naruto were not done yet." Said a slightly forceful Yugito_

"_I know I was just carrying you back to the bed since you can't walk right now." Said Naruto_

_Naruto was about to lay Yugito on the when she suddenly hoped out of his arms and forced him onto the bed._

_Yugito jumped on Naruto like a cat jumps on it's pray she then kiss as her pussy swallowed his manhood. Yugito didn't waste any time like Yukie did she quickly started to bounce up and down his member._

_Naruto was surprised at the speed she started off at and grabbed her hips so that he could meet her pace._

_Yugito looked at Naruto and saw that she was going to get the best of him this time. Yugito found herself right as Naruto came in her she collapsed on him when she felt his seed side over her g-spot and came._

_While Yugito rested on top of Naruto she smiled as she thought that this was definitely a man who she could spend the rest of her life with._

"_Well Naruto it's one to one what are you going to do?" asked Yugito_

"_Well I say next one wins it all ok." Said Naruto_

"_That sounds fair enough."_

_Naruto looked at Yugito and even though he was just enjoying being his time with her he did want to win this little game between them._

_Yugito was thinking along the same lines as Naruto but she did want to show him that cats were just better then foxes._

_Yugito took a look back at Naruto then got on her hands and knees. Yugito then began to wag her ass in the air as if waiting for Naruto._

_Naruto got behind Yugito and began to go at a fast pace just like she did._

_Yugito was waiting for that she quickly got off of her hands and leaned back to Naruto slowly his pace somewhat._

_Naruto was waiting for her to slow his pace and when she leaned back into him he summoned chakra to the tips of his fingers._

_Yugito didn't see this and believed that her plan of tiring Naruto out would work. Yugito began to wonder Naruto never pushed her back down until intense pleasure build up in her stomach._

_As Naruto used the chakra on his fingers to cause Yugito to have an organism faster he knew he had won. If Yugito didn't stop Naruto the chakra would cause her to have an organism and if she did stop him he could just finish her off the old fashion way._

_Yugito grabbed Naruto's hands in an attempt to push them away but lost all self control as he thrust into her one last time causing her to cum and lean back on him._

_Naruto thrust one last time before he came in Yugito for a third time._

_They both fell forward as Naruto used the rest of his energy to get up and pull out of Yugito._

_Naruto then picked Yugito up and laid her down next to Yukie before he crawled in between them. He held them both tightly as one thought went through his mind._

'_I hope neither one of them is pregnant' thought Naruto_

_

* * *

_

End of Flashback and Lemon

* * *

"Thanks Naruto" said Yugito

"For what" asked Naruto?

"For that Naruto night it meant more to me than you realize."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

"Sleep with me again."

"Not like that idiot."

"I know what you mean I just hope you don't mind Kushina sleeping with us."

"No that's fine"

* * *

Hot Springs

* * *

Tsunade was laughing at some jokes made by her fellow kunoichi when a toad appeared on her head.

All of the women stopped laughing and looked at their Hokage.

Tsunade couldn't believe that Jiraiya or Naruto would embarrass her like this on purpose.

"Tsunade-sama you have a toad on your head." Said Moegi

"Yes I know that thank you." Said Tsunade

Tsunade put her hands out in front of her and watched as the toad jumped from her head to her hands.

"Can I help you?" asked Tsunade

"**No but you can help Kushina."** Said the toad

"Is something wrong with her is she ok?"

"**Yeah she's fine but Naruto just wants you to give her a check up since she has never had one."**

"Why hasn't she ever had one?"

"**Oh well when it comes to his daughter Naruto has trust issues."**

"Ok inform Naruto to meet me at the hospital in one hour and we'll get Kushina checked up."

The toad smiled at Tsunade then left to find Naruto to tell him the news.

"While ladies it's been fun but I have to go make sure the brat's brat is healthy." Said Tsunade

Tsunade with Shizune stood up and walked out of the hot spring toward the hospital.

Moegi and Hanabi also decided to leave about five minutes later.

Eventually the rest of the girls called it a day and decided to out or in some cases go to work.

* * *

Naruto's House

* * *

Naruto helped Yugito move her things into his parents old room since that was where he and Kushina were going to be staying as well.

"Hey Naruto I just put Kushina down for a nap." Said Yugito

"Great I just moved the last of your things in here." Said Naruto

Naruto was about to lay down himself for a while until he felt a weight on his head.

"**Hey Naruto what's up?"** asked the toad

"Why is it that you pop in on people's heads? Asked Naruto

"**It just seems like fun."**

"So what did she say?"

"**Meet her at the hospital in one, hour see ya."**

Naruto laughed at the silly toad then turned his attention to Yugito.

"So do you want to go with us?" asked Naruto

"You know I would love to it's just I need some sleep." Said Yugito

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you could look after Kushina since she likes you."

"I guess I could but what do I get if I do this?"

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"Alright"

Naruto kissed Yugito on the cheek causing her to blush deeply but she quickly turned over so that Naruto couldn't see that blush.

Naruto decided that he was tired as well and made a shadow clone to stay with Kushina.

Naruto then fell on the bed next to Yugito and went straight to sleep.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto looked around only to find that he standing in front of an all too familiar cage.

Naruto looked inside only to see two red eyes staring back at him.

"Ok Kyuubi why have you brought me here?" asked Naruto

"**I want out." **Said Kyuubi

"No way"

"**Hear me out kit."**

"I am listening"

"**I have devised a way so you can get eight tails of my power and I could keep a tail to survive."**

"I don't know about this."

"**Think about it kit with eight tails of power you could easily defeat the Akatsuki."**

"I will think about but first come out of the shadows."

Kyuubi sighed and then stepped out of the shadows into Naruto's view.

"Kyuubi you're a girl." Said Naruto

"**Of course I am."** Said Kyuubi

Naruto looked away from Kyuubi before telling her that he was leaving and they would talk some other time.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto disappeared and smirked while she started to plan.

'_**Soon Naruto-kun you and I will both be on the outside side**_' thought Kyuubi

* * *

At the Hospital

* * *

Tsunade along with Shizune were getting the machines and other instruments ready for Kushina's check up.

"Shizune I think we'll need to give Kushina her shots to make sure she is healthy." Said Tsunade

"But Tsunade-sama don't you remember what happened when we tried to give Naruto-kun his some shots." Said a slightly frightened Shizune

Tsunade stopped and thought about what happened that day then remembered that it took her Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya to hold Naruto down while Shizune gave him his shot.

"Well let's just hope that Kushina is more mature then her father." Said Tsunade

The two women began to laugh at their blond haired friend but stopped when they saw they had visitors.

Tsunade turned completely around and saw that Moegi Hanabi Hinata Sakura and Ino were all stand at the doorway.

"Well what can I do you girls for?" asked Tsunade

"Well I wanted to help you give Naruto's daughter her check up." Said Sakura

"And the rest of us just wanted to watch." Said Ino

"Well you can watch but I don't know about helping us giving Kushina her check up."

"Why not" asked Sakura

"Because you use to hit Naruto for every little thing and even though you didn't think much of it he did."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying that even though you are Naruto's teammate he wouldn't trust you with his daughter."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought that Naruto never minded that she hit him and now he would trust her with his daughter.

"Wow senpai has changed." Said Moegi

"Yes Naruto has trust issues when it comes to his daughter." Said Tsunade

"So do you know the people he would trust?" asked Ino

"Well let's see here Jiraiya Shizune Yugito Iruka and myself."

The girls in the room couldn't believe that they weren't on Naruto's trust list and made a vow that they would get Naruto to trust them.

Tsunade ignored the looks on the girls' faces and went back to making sure that everything was sit up. Tsunade then looked up at the clock and saw that Naruto and Kushina would be here soon.

"Ok Shizune they will be here in a couple of minutes." Said Tsunade

Shizune nodded and then ran out of the room to use the restroom.

* * *

With Tayuya and Kin

* * *

The two girls were on their way to the Hokage tower to see if they had any missions or could get any missions.

Both girls were completely frustrated though both of them knew that the cause for their frustration was a certain blond and his red haired daughter.

"I don't get it Kin you know when Naruto helped me out I called him an ass monkey he then asked me to stop cussing and I did it I've never stopped cussing for anyone else." Said Tayuya

"It's ok Tayuya; Naruto has that aura about him that just makes you want to follow him." Said Kin

"Well I don't care I just want a mission so I'm not thinking about his daughter or him."

"Tayuya you have to admit she is cute."

"I guess the little rug rat is cute but don't you dare tell anyone I said that I have a reputation to keep."

Kin giggled and followed her best friend to the Hokage tower.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto awoke to find Yugito purring on his chest contently. Naruto looked at the beautiful jinchuuriki and laughed.

Naruto turned his head to look over at the clock when he saw his shadow clone standing there telling him it was time to get up.

Naruto slipped out from under Yugito then walked into the room where Yugito had put Kushina.

Naruto then saw that Kushina was sleeping in the crib that Jiraiya and he couldn't put together.

Naruto began walked toward the crib he touched it and found out that it was quite sturdy.

Naruto decided that he would move the crib into his room since all her things were already in there.

Naruto leaned over the crib and looked down at Kushina who was still sleeping without a care in the world.

Naruto left the room and went to the kitchen so he could get two bottles ready for Kushina.

After getting the bottles ready he grabbed her favorite toys and some diapers he then checked over everything before sealing all the items in a scroll.

Naruto was about to look at the clock when he heard Kushina start to cry. Naruto quickly raced up stairs and picked Kushina up.

Naruto attempted to settle her down but realized that she just needed to get the crying out of her system.

Kushina continued to cry until Naruto found what she wanted. Naruto began to beat himself up for not realizing that all she wanted was her pacifier.

When Naruto finally got Kushina to settle down he left a note for Yugito and then took off to the hospital.

As Naruto ran to the hospital he was confronted by two people he really didn't want to see.

"Kakashi and Sasuke what are you two doing here?" asked Naruto who was attempting to get Kushina to settle down again.

"Oh I just wanted to meet your daughter and tell you that Tsunade-sama wants to test your skills tomorrow." Said Kakashi

"And you"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still the loser that I remember." Said Sasuke

"Well this has been fun but we have somewhere to be right Kushina."

Naruto's only answer was Kushina's thrashing.

"Naruto someday when you aren't busy I have a technique that would be great for you." Said Kakashi

"No thanks between the missions I am going to start getting and taking care of Kushina I won't have time to train much." Said Naruto who took off before Kakashi could even respond.

"Hey Kakashi, why don't you show me that technique." Said Sasuke

"Did you say something?"

Naruto continued to head toward the hospital with Kushina who seemed to have settled down after she got away from Sasuke and Kakashi.

When they arrived at the hospital the receptionist smiled at the father and daughter.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the receptionist

"Yes I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my daughter Kushina Uzumaki we have an appointment." Said Naruto

The receptionist looked threw her notebook and saw that the Hokage herself was going to be the doctor.

"Of course the Hokage is waiting for you in room 222." Said the receptionist

Naruto thanked the receptionist then headed toward the room where Tsunade was.

When Naruto arrived he was surprised to find Moegi, Hanabi, Hinata, Ino and Sakura there.

"Hey what are all you girls doing here?" asked Naruto

"Oh well we just wanted to talk to you while Tsunade-sensei checked over Kushina." Said Sakura

"Yeah senpai we just want to talk." Said Moegi

Naruto gave a nod of his head then handed Kushina to Tsunade who smiled at Kushina.

While Shizune and Tsunade began running test on Kushina Naruto sat down with the girls so that they could talk.

"Well the first question is Senpai what is it like to be a dad?" asked Moegi

"Well right now it's not so bad I'm more worried about when she grows up." Said Naruto

"How do you react when she wakes you up in the middle of the night?" asked Hanabi

"Well she doesn't do that anymore but I didn't mind it when she did."

"Is she a handful?" asked Ino

"Oh yeah she has tired Jiraiya-sensei and me out many different times."

"Since when do you call him Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Since I realized that he was my first true sensei."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei"

"What about him he never once taught me a single thing besides tree climbing."

"But he had to train Sasuke-kun."

"You're right, so he is Sasuke's and your sensei, but not mine. As far as I am concerned I've only had two sensei's Iruka and Jiraiya."

"Naruto-kun I was wondering how you came up with the name Kushina?" asked Hinata

"Jiraiya told me that it was my mother's name so I decided to honor my parents by naming a boy Minato and a girl Kushina."

The girls were about to ask more questions when Naruto heard Kushina start to wail.

Naruto quickly ran over to his daughters' aid.

"Naruto-kun we need to give her a shot." Said Shizune

Naruto looked at Tsunade who was hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of this but then remembered it was Naruto.

Naruto quickly snatched Kushina away and held her protectively while glaring at Tsunade who was holding the needle.

"Naruto just because you're a baby doesn't mean Kushina is." Said Tsunade

"Besides Naruto-kun this shot will ensure her good health." Said Shizune

"Ok and for your information baa-chan she is a baby." Said Naruto

Naruto reluctantly handed Kushina back to Shizune then unsealed her favorite toy which was a stuffed fox with nine tails.

As Shizune prepared Kushina for her shot Naruto began playing with Kushina and the fox to keep her distracted from what was about to happen.

Naruto had the fox playfully attack Kushina who began to giggle this allowed Tsunade to give Kushina the shot.

Kushina for her part didn't notice the shot or didn't care as she was having too much fun playing with her favorite toy and her dad.

Naruto thanked and apologized to both of the women before saying goodbye to the others.

Naruto caught a glance of a clock on his way out of the hospital and realized he had a date one hour.

"Ok Kushina we need to book it so hang on." Said Naruto as he took to the rooftops

* * *

With Haku

* * *

Haku was looked at her clock and decided that it was time to get ready. She quickly went and laid her clothes out then she undressed so she could take a shower. When Haku was done in the shower she began to dry off she then walked in front of a full length mirror. Now Haku wasn't a person to gloat about what she had but she was very proud of what she had.

Haku always got boys attention when she walked down the streets of Konoha. Haku would often find men ogling her large breasts which she was very proud of. She also saw Sasuke staring at her ass which was surprising for her because she thought he was gay.

Haku wished Naruto would ogle her like those men did because to her his opinion was the only one that matter.

She kicked herself for not telling him how she felt before he left on his trip and now he had a daughter who she was sure he would kill to protect her.

Haku forced the daydreams out of her head so she could get ready to show Naruto how she felt about him.

She picked up light green kimono and put it on then she added a little bit of makeup and ruby lip stick.

As Haku began putting the finishing touches on her outfit she heard a knock at the door.

Haku quickly ran down the stairs and answered the door when she opened the door she saw Naruto standing wearing a nice silk red shirt with straight black pants with a dark orange trench coat.

Haku began blushing at Naruto's muscles which were easily seen threw the shirt he was wearing.

"Haku you look very beautiful." Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun you look very nice yourself." Responded Haku

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Of course"

* * *

**Well some people said that my stories weren't long enough well take a look at this. Let's see how many reviews I get. If you want to know what Kyuubi looks like go to my profile the picture was drawn by Uncle Joe I think.**

Inazuma Tate you are a life saver


	2. Haku's Date and A Families Bond

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

**Well fifty-four reviews for one chapter I say that is pretty good. I again just want to say thank you to all of my readers out there. Now my goal in all of my stories is to always out do my previous chapters.**

**First I just wanted to say thanks to Darksnider05 he saw exactly what I saw when I first downloaded that picture of female Kyuubi. I honestly believe that if Kyuubi was actually a girl that picture would be her so I just wanted to let you know that I am glad that someone else sees that as well.**

**Next I was asked if I was going to give Naruto fox features and the answer to that question would be no. I have already used that in a different story and I don't want to become predictable so no fox features this story or any other stories except for Naruto's Promise.**

**I have also been asked if any of the girls or Naruto will feel love at first site and that answer would also be no there are feelings there from when Naruto helps girls like he so often does. I don't believe in love at first site maybe lust or some feelings but not full blown I will trade my life for your life love.**

**Finally a couple of new girls will be making their way into Naruto and Kushina's lives so be on the look out and lastly I will do my best to clean up and proofread my writing.**

**Oh and Kushina is six months old so that means she was three months old when Naruto had sex with Yugito and Yukie.**

**Now on to what you guys and girls came to see**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Haku's Date and a families bond**

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked down the streets of Konoha with huge smiles on their faces.

Haku's smile was the result of being on a date with a man that saved her life and asked for nothing in return. Haku knew that she had strong feelings for Naruto and decided that the outcome of this date would decide if she would romantically pursue a relationship with Naruto.

Naruto's smile was due to the fact that he had already had sex with three women and had a child with one of them though had never actually been on a real date.

'_Well I did go on that date with Sakura before I had to save Sasuke but that wasn't so much a date as it was her using me like always.'_ Thought Naruto

Haku watched as people stared in awe of Naruto and remembered that his dad was the Yondaime who Naruto looked an awful lot like.

Haku looked back at Naruto before letting out a big sigh.

"So Naruto-kun what's it like being the son of the greatest ninja ever?" asked Haku

"Well to be honest I don't really care if my dad was the greatest or worst I would still love him anyway." Responded Naruto

"I know but have people been treating you any differently now that the secret is out?"

"Yes they have been treating me differently than in the past I would have been against it but now I have Kushina to look out for not just myself."

Haku looked away from Naruto and smiled she understood that he didn't want the easy rode though had no problems taking it if involved his family.

"So Haku I see you've changed what's your rank now?" asked Naruto

"Well I'm a Jounin now and I am hoping to take on a team." Said Haku

"Really"

"Yep"

"Well good luck usually only three Jounin get selected to be Jounin sensei."

"Well I heard that it is going to be a lot more then that this year."

"Really why"

"Well apparently parents have been telling their children bedtime stories of Yondaime and now almost every kid in the village wants to be a ninja. The strange thing about it is that most of the kids that entered didn't drop out even when they found out how hard it was going to be."

Once Haku was done speaking Naruto began to laugh he couldn't believe that his father was changing children's minds about becoming ninja from beyond the grave.

Naruto and Haku talked while they walked to a new restaurant that Haku wanted to try out.

While the pair talked Haku wasn't shocked to find that Naruto was not the idiot that Sakura and Ino made him out to be.

When they finally reached the restaurant Naruto began to understand why Haku wanted to try this place out.

"Haku this is a great restaurant." Said Naruto

Haku simply gave a nod of her head then began wait for someone to come and seat them.

While they were waiting they saw when you were done eating that you could dance with your date.

Someone finally came over and gave them a pretty good table.

The two order their drinks and food then immediately got back to their conversation neither one ever knowing they were being spied on by multiple people.

* * *

With Yugito

* * *

Yugito had been following Naruto ever since he left the house she had almost blown it when Naruto asked her to watch Kushina but she was able to get out of that one by saying that she had something very important to do.

Yugito watched as Naruto and Haku began to get deeper into their conversation. The one thing that Yugito saw was that Naruto seem to be enjoying Haku's companying.

Seeing this date made Yugito begin to wonder how much she actually knew about Naruto other than he had a huge cock and an even bigger heart.

With Tsuande Kushina and Jiraiya

Tsuande and Jiraiya were arguing with each other while attempting not to yell so that they wouldn't wake up the sleeping Kushina who was currently resting on her godmother's shoulder.

"Jiraiya why won't you leave Naruto alone?" asked Tsuande

"As his sensei/godfather/father figure it is my job to watch over my student." Said Jiraiya

"Then why did you have to drag me and Kushina with you?"

"Tsuande I am not going to miss out on research just because of you."

"Jiraiya do you know how luck you are that I am holding Kushina right now?"

Jiraiya didn't bother to answer his former teammate instead he turned his attention back to his prized student.

Jiraiya knew that Tsuande didn't understand why he was so adamant about this but his greatest book came off of his spying on Naruto and Kanna when Kushina was conceived.

Tsuande had no idea why Jiraiya was so interested in spying on Naruto's date but knew that if he woke Kushina up that he would have hell to pay.

* * *

With Sakura and Ino

* * *

Ino was hoping that a couple of days ago when they where putting Naruto down would be enough to make other girls stay away from him until she could make it up to him for being so mean to him in the past.

She had always thought that Naruto was a loser that would never amount to anything and that was the reason why she and Sakura went out of their way to make him feel bad.

Sakura didn't even know why she was here but knew that she was she wanted to beat the hell out of Naruto and Haku.

She wanted to beat Naruto up because he had actually gotten over her and this made her angry. Sakura always thought that Naruto would stay head over heels for her thus giving her confidence in herself.

Sakura often compared herself to the other kunoichi even when she was still twelve and saw that she wasn't nearly as developed as Haku Hinata Temari or Naruto's new friend Yugito. These things really hurt Sakura but she always thought that she would have Naruto to fall back on and make her feel beautiful.

Sakura also wanted to hurt Haku for taking Naruto away from her. Sakura and Ino tried to make sure that most of the kunoichi in village thought that Naruto was still his same annoying self but saw that this wasn't working like they hoped.

Both girls decided that they would find a way to get Naruto interested in them some how.

* * *

With Tayuya and Kin

* * *

Kin was watching Naruto and Haku with an angry Tayuya watching next to her.

"Tayuya what is wrong?" asked Kin

"That cocksucker Naruto is what's wrong I had no idea that so many girls liked him this much." Said Tayuya

"Most girls in the village that see him began to lust after him Tayuya there is a difference between what they feel for him and what we feel for him. Besides Naruto's is not a man whore that would just fuck anything with lips legs ass and breasts."

"I guess but what are we going to do now I mean I am sure that most of the kunoichi that know Naruto are going to start going after him."

"Then we will have to go after him just in a different way."

Tayuya silently agreed and began to wonder just what she would have to do to get Naruto to notice her.

Kin looked at her friend and sighed even though Tayuya was one of the roughest people she had ever met she knew that she had a soft side that wanted a strong man to protect her so she didn't have to act so rough.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Haku

* * *

Naruto and Haku had finished their meals and began to talk about random things which they found out that they also had a lot in common.

"Naruto-kun I was wondering what you think of Sakura and Ino?" said Haku

"Well to tell you the truth I don't think much of either of them." Said Naruto

"Really why is that?"

"Well Kushina's mother explained to me that it is a great thing to be loyal though there is also such a thing as being loyal to a fault she told me that it was alright and that she would help me out with it."

"Wow I can't believe you were that loyal and people took advantage of you like that."

"Yeah well I understand now when people are trying to use me now."

"So if Sakura or Ino were to pursue a relationship with you?"

"I wouldn't give them the time of day just like they did me."

After hearing this come from Naruto's mouth Haku felt a lot better about her chances she also felt that Naruto had made a wise choice in not allowing Ino or Sakura to get to close to him.

Naruto looked at Haku and saw a smile on her face after he said what he said about Sakura and Ino he looked away from her until he heard some music come on he quickly grabbed Haku and led her to the dance floor.

Haku was completely surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the dance floor though she didn't mind talking to Naruto while she laid her head against his chest or while grabbed Naruto's and wrapped them around her waist while allowing her arms to wrap around him.

"Naruto-kun what's it like to have a child?" asked Haku while enjoying the position she was in with Naruto.

"Well I didn't plan for it to happen but Kushina gives me a purpose in life a family even if it is a small one." Said Naruto

"So what do you think about the having at least five wives thing?"

"Well I don't really mind it I mean I'm not really sure that I will find even one woman that is right for me though I am not afraid to look."

"Naruto-kun do you know most of the girls in the village like you?"

"Yes and did you know that most of those girls put me down when I was younger?"

"Well I had heard things but I thought they were rumours."

"No they aren't rumours they were very true and those girls like Sakura and Ino I will keep at a distance."

While Naruto was talking he never realized that he had tightened his grip on Haku who did happen to notice.

"So Naruto-kun let me ask you what would a girl that you took as a wife be like?" asked Haku

"Well she would have to be kind, have a good heart, be good with kids and last but not least be able to keep me in line." Answered Naruto

"What do you mean keep you in line?"

"Well before Kushina was born I use to act out and do what ever I wanted because I never had any parents to tell me not to from time to time I still do that what I meant."

"And just how should she keep you in line?"

"I don't know really but I know I don't want a girl like Sakura who will beat you into a coma for the slightest thing."

"So what girls exactly do you think you would go for?"

"Well if you really want to know I would say Yugito Yukie-hime, Temari, Kin, Tayuya and you."

Haku blushed heavily when Naruto mentioned her as one of women he wouldn't mind being with but inwardly was cheering loudly.

"What is so special about the girls you named?" asked Haku

"Well I just find them attractive in different ways."

Haku was about to ask what he found attractive about them when Naruto stopped her.

"Ok I have answered a lot of your questions now I would like you to answer some of mine." Said Naruto

"Ok" said Haku

"Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Well to be truthful Naruto-kun I wanted to find something out."

"And have you found this something out?"

"I've begun to."

While the date was going the smoothly the spies were becoming more and more interested angry and jealous.

* * *

With Yugito

* * *

Yugito was so excited that Naruto thought of her as someone he could have a romantic relationship with but was angry when she heard the other five women names.

As the jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat Yugito was prone to get personality traits from her prisoner such as being very possessive and she was also fond of fish.

Yugito decided that she would make a move on Naruto soon and the best way to do that was to get Kushina to love being around her instead of just like being around her.

Nibi's jinchuuriki smirked before she decided to head back to Naruto's house for the rest of the night.

'_Soon Naruto soon'_ thought Yugito as she took off.

* * *

With Sakura and Ino

* * *

"I can't believe this Naruto not only didn't name either one of us as woman he would like but he told Haku that he was going to keep us at a distance." Said Ino

"I know and where does Naruto get off saying that I hit him for the slightest thing?! I don't hit him that much… Right Ino?" asked Sakura

"Well actually that was probably the only thing that Naruto said that I agreed with."

"What?! Not you too! I don't hit Naruto that often!"

"Sakura you hit Naruto so often that I thought that you would have to go rehab."

"I don't care I have a date with Sasuke-kun tomorrow so I should stop wasting my time watching that baka."

Both girls nodded to each other and decided to go their separate ways for the night.

* * *

With Tayuya and Kin

* * *

Kin was doing her best to restrain her friend from jumping down and raping Naruto after what they had just heard that he wouldn't mind having a relationship with both of them.

"See I told you that he would like us Tayuya." Said Kin as she wrestled Tayuya to the ground

"Then let me up so I can show that ass monkey how much I like him." Grunted Tayuya

"No, Tayuya raping Naruto is not the way to get a relationship with him."

As Tayuya continued to struggle Kin began to think about what she was going to do attract Naruto.

Kin looked down at the struggling Tayuya and thought that it would be best if they went back to their apartment for the night so Kin quickly pressed a pressure on Tayuya neck that knocked her unconscious.

When Kin finally got Tayuya to settle down she picked up her friends limb body and took her home so she could rest.

'_Don't you worry Naruto-kun once I find a sure-fire way to have you your mine" _Thought Kin

* * *

With Jiraiya and Tsuande

* * *

Tsuande looked down at Kushina and was amazed that she could sleep threw all of Jiraiya's perverted giggling.

Tsuande looked over to see Jiraiya scribbling things down in his little notebook she began to grit her teeth and just as she was about to hit him she felt Kushina began to gripped her shirt.

Jiraiya looked back and saw that his goddaughter had unknowingly taken care of his team mate for him he then turned back to the date in front of him.

"Naruto you dog that's my student you're so much better at helping me with my research then your father ever was." Said Jiraiya

"You know Jiraiya Naruto would kill you if he found out that you took his daughter on one of your researching adventures right." Said Tsuande

"Well I never said that you two had to come along."

"Well you know what Jiraiya I am cutting you off for the rest of the night."

"What why in the hell are you doing that?"

"Because Naruto deserves to have fun without his sensei spying on him so for the rest of the night you spy on Naruto."

"Ok Tsuande I understand I will see you later."

After that was said Jiraiya quickly jumped away from Tsuande and surprisingly the other direction from the hot spring.

Tsuande looked at her fellow sannin with sceptical look before turning her attention back to the sleeping Kushina but froze when she a stuffed toad with its tongue sticking out at her.

"JIRAIYA!" yelled Tsuande before taking off after the toad sage.

* * *

Back Naruto and Haku

* * *

"Naruto-kun thanks for accepting my offer I am having so much fun." Said Haku

Naruto smiled and was about to answer when he thought he heard something.

"JIRAIYA"

"Did you hear something Naruto? Asked Haku

"Yeah my perverted sensei must have done something to piss off baa-chan." Said a smiling Naruto

"Baa-chan who is that"

"Oh that is what I call the Hokage."

"And she doesn't get mad you at?"

"Are you kidding she has nearly knocked my head of my body on six different occasions."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because annoying her is the way I show her that I love her."

When the song was over Naruto and Haku paid for their meals then left the restaurant.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess this is goodnight." Said a slightly saddened Haku

"Or you could come with me so I can show you something." Said Naruto

Haku quickly gave a nod of her and wrapped herself around Naruto's arm.

Naruto felt Haku press her body up against arm and blushed when he felt Haku's large breasts on his arm.

Naruto began to make small talk with Haku so he could ignore the feel of her breasts.

Haku became confused when Naruto led her up some kind of a hill.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" asked Haku

She never got answer as Naruto stopped and told Haku to look to her left.

Haku did as she was told and saw a great view of the whole village.

"Naruto where are we?" asked Haku

"The Hokage Mountain this is where I come to think or let out my feelings when I was young." Said Haku

"I see thank you for bring me her Naruto-kun."

"It's alright Haku only my special people have seen this place and I count you as one of those people."

Haku turned around so that she was facing Naruto she slowly began to walk to him until they were mere inches apart.

Naruto smiled as he looked into Haku's eyes.

Haku stared back into Naruto's big blue eyes then reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss which he returned with little hesitation.

When the two broke the kiss Haku had a large blush that covered most of her face.

Naruto looked down at her with a small blush of his own and began to smirk at her.

"What?" asked Haku

"That was nice." Said Naruto

"Well it's something I have wanted to do since you saved me from Kakashi's chidori you know a way to say thank you."

"That's it a way to say thank you?"

Haku blushed but quickly gave a nod to answer his question.

"Well Haku if that is your way of saying thank you then let me show you how I say you're welcome..." Said Naruto and before Haku could even respond Naruto had grabbed her and returned the kiss she had just given him.

Haku began to moan into the kiss signalizing that she was enjoying what he was doing.

When Naruto broke the kiss he smiled widely at Haku who still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered showing the jinchuuriki that she was lost in her own world.

"Are you alright Haku?" asked Naruto

Haku shook herself out of her daze knowing that she had a blush on her face.

"I am fine Naruto-kun." Responded Haku

"Good because I should be getting you home." Said Naruto

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

With Jiraiya and Kushina

* * *

Jiraiya winced when he heard Tsuande yell out his name and knew that the beating she was going to give him was going to be indescribable for stealing Kushina.

Jiraiya quickly ran to the hot springs entrance where he knew that most women came out at this time to go home for the night and quickly put his plan into action.

When Jiraiya saw a group of women come out of the hot springs he quickly acted as though he was about to enter himself.

Jiraiya began to hum when the women ran toward him commenting on how cute the sleeping Kushina was.

"Yes ladies she is very cute isn't she?" asked Jiraiya

"Is she yours?" asked a random woman

"Why no she isn't she's actually the granddaughter of the Yondaime and the goddaughter of yours truly."

The girls gasped as they realized just exactly who this child was.

"So you mean that she is Naruto Uzumaki's daughter?" asked another random woman

"That's right and like her grandfather and father before her she will be learning under me." Said Jiraiya boastfully

The women began to swoon over Kushina while continuing to ask questions to Jiraiya who was far to busy looking at their breasts to answer any of their questions.

Jiraiya smiled as he continued to ogle the swooning and silently thanked kami for his goddaughter's cuteness. Things seemed as though they were only going to get better when Kushina opened her eyes revealing the same big blue eyes her father and grandfather were noted for.

"Oh she's waking up look how adorable she is." Said a woman

Kushina looked around a little confused at where she was but then she looked up to see her godfather smiling back at her. She immediately giggled and began to bounce up and down in her godfather's arms which only made the women attract to her even more.

Jiraiya couldn't believe that Kushina could get him this much action and made a mental note to hint to Naruto that he could watch her whenever he needed.

Jiraiya began to think about how he could milk this even further he then remembered a time when Kushina wouldn't stop crying and Naruto summoned a toad which she almost squeezed into oblivion.

Jiraiya smirked and patted himself on the back for his brilliant then quickly summoned a toad the size that Gamakichi use to be he then order the frog to hop into Kushina's view.

While Kushina was hoping up and down in Jiraiya's grasp the toad jump onto Jiraiya's shoulder. Kushina immediately stopped bouncing when she saw the toad and began to reach for it.

The women awed at Kushina's actions and became even more infatuated with the young girl when she was able to get a hold the toad and begin hugging it for dear life.

As Jiraiya was about to make a move on the women he felt a since of dread wash over him and realized that his teammate must be somewhere near by.

Jiraiya's fears were confirmed when he saw Tsuande stomp around the corner.

When Tsuande arrived she saw Jiraiya and Kushina surrounded by women and realized that Jiraiya must have been using Kushina to attract women.

"Hi Tsuande what's up?" asked a very nervous Jiraiya

"Oh not much just wondering where my goddaughter got off to that's all." Said Tsuande

"Oh well I just wanted to spend some time with her and as you can see she is very happy."

When Tsuande looked at Kushina she was indeed happily squeezing a poor toad to death.

"Well Jiraiya tell your friends goodbye because we need to get Kushina back to the office before Naruto gets back from his date." Said Tsuande with a look in her eyes that promised pain when they got back to the office

Jiraiya informed the women that he and Kushina had to go all the women sighed though knew that the girl's father was probably waiting for her so they reluctantly said goodbye to the pair.

"So Tsuande lets get going." Said Jiraiya

"Oh I agree whole heartedly." Said Tsuande who took Kushina away from Jiraiya who began to walk away

"And just where are you going Jiraiya?"

"Back to the office like you said."

"Oh I have a much quicker why for us to get there."

Tsuande placed her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and the three of them were shunshin'd back to the office.

"Well Tsuande I should get going you can tell Naruto that he has his test tomorrow right?" asked Jiraiya

Tsuande looked at Jiraiya then called Shizune in to take care of Kushina while she had a talk with Jiraiya.

Shizune arrived to find Jiraiya pleading with Tsuande while Kushina was cuddling with toad.

"Shizune, Kushina just woke up a little while ago so she might be hungry." Said Tsuande as she began to crack her knuckles

"Tsuande I'm sorry I just wanted to take Kushina to meet some new people is all I swear." Pleaded Jiraiya

"I see Jiraiya well I would like you to meet someone that you are very familiar with."

"Who"

"The end of my fist"

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

* * *

With Naruto and Haku

* * *

Haku and Naruto were walking down the streets holding hands when they heard something that sounded as though someone was crying out in pain.

As Naruto and Haku continued their conversation Naruto noticed that they were coming toward the Hokage tower.

"Hey Haku I didn't know that you lived passed the Hokage tower." Said Naruto

"Yeah I do is that a problem?" asked Haku

"No actually its great see I left Kushina here with her godparents so we can pick her up on the way to your home if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright."

Naruto and Haku walked into the tower passed the ANBU and knocked on Tsuande's door.

The two waited until they heard Tsuande give them permission to enter. When they walked in they saw Tsuande and Shizune playing with Kushina and what looked like a summoned toad.

Naruto was about to get their attention when something white caught his eye. Naruto looked to the corner of the room and saw his sensei twitching uncontrollably.

"Tsuande-baa-chan what happened to Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto your sensei was using your precious little daughter here to pick up women." Answered Tsuande

Naruto turned to his sensei and shook his head disapprovingly before turning back to Tsuande.

"Well baa-chan I was going to pick Kushina up on my way back from dropping Haku off but saw that to get to her house you needed to pass the Hokage tower so I thought it would be a good idea to pick her up now." Said Naruto

"Ok but before you do I want to tell you about the test tomorrow." Said Tsuande

"Ok"

"You will be facing Kakashi and three judges will be deciding what rank you get."

"Alright"

"Now if it is painfully obvious that you deserve to be a higher rank but the judges don't give to you for whatever reason then I can step in to give you your rightful rank."

As soon as Tsuande was done talking Kushina began to cry.

Naruto was about to sprint over to her when Shizune gave him a look that said she had it taken care of.

"Now Naruto once Shizune is done changing Kushina we will give her to you so the two of you can go and get some rest for tomorrow." Said Tsuande

"Can you tell me exactly what time I am suppose to be there?" asked Naruto

"Yes Kakashi has talk to you about it right?"

"He tried."

"Well I want you there at noon since I told Kakashi to be there at nine."

Naruto looked at Tsuande and sighed deciding that this was the best time to ask her the question that had been on his mind ever since he started his training with Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama" said Naruto surprising everyone in the room who could talk.

"Ok what do you want brat?" asked Tsuande

"How do you know I want something?"

"You would never call me Hokage-sama if you didn't want something."

"Maybe I am finally giving you the respect you deserve."

Shizune stopped changing Kushina and looked toward Tsuande who had a huge smile on her face, before they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto

"Oh nothing kid its just that you don't have a respectful bone in your body." Said Tsuande as her and Shizune's laughter continued until they were able to get a hold of themselves.

Naruto looked at Tsuande and growled knowing that he had called her baa-chan for to long to get her to fall for a trick like that.

"Fine I want you to do me a huge favour baa-chan?" asked Naruto

"And what would that be?" asked Tsuande

"I want you to change the history of team seven."

"To what exactly"

"I want you to change it so that I was never apart of that team."

Tsuande looked at Naruto and sighed knowing that he had probably thought this over a lot while on his training trip with Jiraiya.

Tsuande looked over in the corner where she had left Jiraiya and noticed that he wasn't there anymore she quickly looked toward the window to see him sitting on the sill.

"So what exactly do you what me to change it to?" asked Tsuande

"I want you to stick someone else name with that team and make it so that people think that Jiraiya took me on straight from the academy like he did my dad." Said Naruto

"What do you think Jiraiya, is this ok with you?"

"Yes it is." Said Jiraiya

"Fine there is a boy named Sai who joined team seven when you left. I'll put his name with team seven and yours with Jiraiya as your sensei." Said Tsuande

"Thank you baa-chan this means so much." Said Naruto who was holding back tears of joy from running down his face

"Don't worry about it I will change the records tonight and then announce what I have done to everyone tomorrow. Now you had better get home and get some rest so you can get a high rank tomorrow."

Naruto nodded then went over to Kushina who seemed happy about her father being back and picked her up. Naruto then looked back to Tsuande Jiraiya and Shizune before leaving with Haku and Kushina.

Naruto was quite happy about Tsuande excepting his offer and that he would finally be away from team seven.

Naruto looked over at Haku who had a smile on her face after witnessing the events that had just took place.

"Hey Haku" Said Naruto

"Yes" said Haku

"Could you help me out and hold Kushina for me?"

Haku turned to Naruto and looked at him surprising before nodding she then took Kushina from Naruto and held the girl as Naruto smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Haku

"Oh no reason at all" Said Naruto

The two walked a couple of blocks before they reached Haku's apartment.

"Well I guess this is goodnight Haku." Said Naruto

Haku responded by quickly rising onto her toes and kissing Naruto who was very happy that she could resist the urge to wrap her arms around his neck since she was holding Kushina.

Haku finally broke the kiss she stroked Naruto's whisker marks lovingly causing him to shiver. Haku smirked and began to walk inside her apartment before a hand on her shoulder stopped her she looked back at Naruto was smirking.

"Haku I'm sure it feels natural but I am going to have to take Kushina back from you." Said Naruto

Haku looked down and blushed realizing that she was about to take his daughter without even realizing it.

"Naruto-kun before I give her back to you I want to know something." Said Haku

"What's that Haku?" asked Naruto

"Do you mind if I come and watch your match against Kakashi?"

Naruto smiled then bent down and took Kushina back then kissed Haku.

"I don't mind at all besides I will need an extra set of eyes to watch Kushina to make sure she doesn't get in trouble." Said Naruto before walking away and leaving a blushing girl behind

Naruto yawned and saw that Kushina was tired as well so he decided to shunshin back to his house instead of walking.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

A man with a spiralling orange mask that led to the right eye sat at a desk as though he was waiting for something or someone suddenly the door to his office opened to reveal a man with red with circles on them.

"So you have finally come to report to me have you Pain." Said the man

"Yes Madara"

"Well exactly what have you found out about the Nibi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Well they are far stronger then we expected them to be. The Nibi jinchuuriki could probably give most of our members a run for their money plus she is protected by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"I see and what about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"He wouldn't be able to defeat you or me right now but could give you a better fight then the Shodaime did even though you lost that fight."

Madara quickly glared at Pain from behind his mask then quickly rose up and slammed him against the wall.

"Well it is a good thing I am a lot stronger then when I fought that pathetic Hashirama Senju." Said Madara

"Yes I guess it is." Responded Pain

"Now if that's all you may leave."

"Actually"

"What"

"I wanted to real know the reason you want us to capture the daughter of the Kyuubi jinchuriki? I mean I don't for one second believe that you actually care for that girls well being."

"First of all you miss understood me I said kill the girl but capturing her was just as good I guess."

"Why"

Madara walked around to the front of his desk and looked at Pain before deciding what to do.

"Ok Pain I trust you more then I do anyone else around here so I will tell you.

When I was younger before I was banished from the Uchiha clan I came across a scroll that was written in blood a so called prophecy." Said Madara

Pain looked at Madara with great interest as he began to wonder what was on the scroll that could have to do with the daughter of the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"I can tell that you are interested just as interested as I was when I first came across the prophecy but when I opened it I was overcome with fear for the first and only time in my life." Said Madara

"Well Madara-sama what did the prophecy say?" asked Pain

"The prophecy said and I quote:

**The First Born Child of the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed Fox Would Grown Into Womanhood and Kill the One Known as Madara Uchiha **

Me! Do you have any idea how that feels to know that someone has already predetermined when you are going to die?" asked Madara

"Madara it could have been fake."

"No this was no joke this was a real prophecy I should know I've seen eight of them in my lifetime."

"So why didn't you tell us that you just wanted the girl dead?"

"Well I thought that if we captured her we could lure her father here take his bjuu then kill her but I have decided to go back to my original plan."

"Very well is there someone you would like me to send after the child?"

"Yes there is send the immortals to deal with her but make sure that Hidan does not kill either the Nibi or Kyuubi jinchuriki."

Pain stared at Madara a little longer before leaving the room to inform the immortals of their job.

Madara watched as Pain left the room and with every step he took became more confident that Kakuzu and Hidan would take care of his only fear.

"_Kukukuku… Kushina Uzumaki you won't grow old enough to kill me."_ Thought Madara as he continued to workout his plans for after he got the last two bjuu

With Tsuande and Jiraiya

Tsuande and Jiraiya were sitting in Tsuande's office drinking sake and talking about important things namely Naruto.

"Jiraiya there is something I wanted to know?" asked Tsuande

"What is it?" questioned Jiraiya

"Well when Naruto was describing the kind of girls he would go for I saw you bowing your head why was that?"

"Because he wasn't just throwing out random things everything he said described Kanna."

"Explain to me how they met Jiraiya."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

_Jiraiya had just left Naruto alone so he could practice his new Rasengan._

"_Stupid Ero-sennin he should at least be helping me with this!" Yelled a frustrated Naruto_

_Naruto stood in front of a tree and began to charge his Rasengan when he heard a battle cry being the curious person he was Naruto decided to go and investigate._

_Naruto arrived to see a very beautiful girl with red haired that reached her butt with large C cup breast bright green eyes and an athletic build from years of being a serious kunoichi fighting off what appeared to be Iwa ninja._

_Naruto watched as the girl used her sword to cut down two ninja and hold off another two._

"_We thought you died Red Storm but it seems that you just moved to a different village after your Yellow Flash died." Said a Iwa ninja_

"_I am not this Red Storm as you keep calling to me I am Kanna Hibara." Said Kanna_

_The eight remaining ninja didn't pay attention to her at all as they began to attack her and slowing wearing her down._

_Kanna knew she was fading fast as she stabbed another ninja in the gut before decapitating him but before she could recover she was hit in the chest with a large rock sending her to the ground._

_Kanna hit the ground and coughed up some blood then attempted to get up though was only able to get to her knees._

_One of the Iwa ninja walked toward her a bent down with a perverted leer on his face while giving her the once over._

"_If you give us a kiss we might let you live." informed said Iwa ninja_

_The responds he received was Kanna spitting blood in his face before she was slapped to the ground. _

_The ninja began to surround her with evil smirks on their faces while laughing at what they were going to do to the girl._

"_Boys lets have some fun." Said one ninja_

_As one ninja made his advance on Kanna she closed her eyes and silently began to cry until she heard someone scream in pain._

_Kanna opened her eyes and saw that there was a man between her the Iwa ninja._

'_Oh great a hero that thinks he needs to help the poor helpless kunoichi now he will probably want a reward or something perverted like that.' Thought the slightly peeved kunoichi_

_While Kanna was cursing and thanking her luck at the same time the Iwa ninja were scared completely out of their minds at the new arrival._

"_I don't believe it he came back from the dead to protect his wife or maybe it's a ploy by the kunoichi to save her own skin." Said a Iwa nin_

_The other weren't as sure as their friend was and though they didn't run away they weren't eager to fight this new foe either._

"_I am telling you that it is one of her tricks watch." Said the same ninja as before_

_The ninja turned toward Naruto with a kunai in hand he then began to charge him when he reached and stabbed Naruto the others began to get their confidence back until they saw him disappear in smoke._

"_Hey it was a shadow clone." Yelled a ninja from behind_

_They all began to look around for Naruto until they saw him standing next to the man that had tried to kill him with a familiar blue spiraling orb in his hand._

_The other Iwa ninja watched on in horror as Naruto hit the man in the chest with a doubly charged Rasengan killing him instantly._

_Once his first opponent was taken care of Naruto turned back to the other ninja and charged another Rasengan._

"_Do you want to die?" asked Naruto_

_The rest of the rock ninja quickly ran off yelling about the return of Konoha's Yellow Flash._

_Naruto watched as they ran out of site then he turned his head to the girl that he rescued. Naruto saw that the girl attempting to get up and rushed over to her._

"_Hey are you ok do you need any help?" asked a concerned Naruto_

"_So what do you think you are big stuff since you saved me?" asked Kanna_

_Naruto looked at the girl confusingly until she was able to get back to her feet triumphantly._

"_You see I didn't need any help I just needed a rest is all." She said cockily until she began to fall backwards._

"_Hey listen I know you don't need it but let me help you." Said Naruto_

"_So you can brag about to your friends about how you saved a weak Kunoichi?" asked Kanna_

"_Is that what you think?" _

"_Isn't that what you think?"_

"_Not at all actually I was watching most of your fight from the bushes and I know that you are plenty strong to take down a lot of shinobi."_

_Kanna looked it Naruto's eyes and saw no hint of deception. Kanna looked away from Naruto and allowed a tiny blush to pass over her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry." said Kanna_

"_Its alright." said Naruto_

"_So what now blonde"_

"_I have a name you know."_

"_Really what is it?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_

"_I see well I like calling you blonde better."_

"_Alright then I am going to call you red from now on."_

"_I have a name as well thanks for asking."_

"_Kanna Hibara" _

"_I must already be famous huh."_

"_Actually remember when I said that I had been hiding in the bushes."_

_Kanna remembered that he said that earlier and began to feel completely foolish for letting her mouth run before thinking._

_Kanna was trying to get over her own embarrassment when she felt herself being lifted into the air._

"_Hey what are you doing blonde?" asked the slightly enraged kunoichi_

"_We need to get you back into town so you can get those wounds looked at." Said Naruto_

"_I can walk you know."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Fine but don't get use to the feeling of me being in your arms."_

"_Fine I won't just calm down and enjoy the ride red."_

"_Don't call me red!"_

_As they went back to the village Naruto took note that she had waterfall hitai-ate on arm._

_They quickly arrived at the hospital and as Naruto dropped Kanna off on thing ran threw both of their minds._

'_I wish that walk wasn't so short because I was enjoying that.' Thought both ninja_

_Neither ninja noticed a certain white haired old pervert writing down things on his notepad._

_

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

"So what happened when they got to the hospital?"

"Sorry Tsuande only one bedtime story a night."

Jiraiya quickly laughed then finished off his sake before waving goodbye to his friend and jumping out of the window.

Tsuande stared at the window before letting her thoughts drift back to the story she had just heard then remembered that the story she just heard was similar to how Minato and Kushina's relationship started.

Tsuande smiled and shook her head at the memories before standing up. Tsuande walked to the door and turned the lights off with only one thing on her mind.

'_If history serves correct then Kushina will be a rough tomboy before growing into a beautiful woman then fall in love with a handsome blond man destined for greatness."_ Thought a giggling Tsuande

* * *

With Naruto and Kushina

* * *

Naruto and Kushina arrived at the house to see Yugito sitting on the couch reading a scroll on lightning and fire jutsu.

Naruto was about to ask Yugito what jutsu she was on when Kushina began to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry honey you must be hungry huh?" asked Naruto

"There is a bottle already made just warm it up." Said Yugito

Naruto nodded and went to get the bottle while trying to settle his crying daughter down.

Naruto quickly heated the bottle then dabbed a little of the milk on the back of his hand to make sure that it wasn't to hot. Naruto decided that the milk was just warm enough to give to Kushina who was still cry until he put the bottle in her mouth.

Naruto watched as his daughter drank the milk then decided that after Kushina was done and he burped her that he would go to bed.

Naruto walked into the living room passed Yugito then upstairs to his room.

When Naruto arrived in his room he put Kushina down in her crib then went too lay down in his bed before thinking about Haku and his test against Kakashi.

'_I wonder how I will do against Kakashi.'_ Thought Naruto

"**You know exactly how you will do your going to wipe the floor with that jerk**_**."**_ Said a voice

'_Kyuubi what do you want_?'

"**I want to know have you made a decision yet."**

'_I don't know.'_

Naruto looked over to Kushina and saw that she was almost done with her bottle then made a mental note to burp her when she was done.

"**I don't understand you humans when demons get an opportunity to protect our young we take it without hesitation but humans have to take time and think it over." **Said Kyuubi

'_Its not that I don't want to protect Kushina it's just that I don't want the very power that I am using to protect her to come back and hurt her.' _Replied Naruto

"**Foolish human your father made the seal for a reason once I gave you my power the seal would do its job and purify my chakra then it would become your chakra."**

'_Fine I will have a decision for you by the end of the week. Is that ok with you?'_

"**That's fine with me."**

When Naruto ended his conversation with the Kyuubi he saw Yugito walked into their room and blob down on the bed then stared at Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok?" questioned Yugito

"Yeah why do you ask?" asked Naruto

"Well you seem a little I don't know distracted."

"Well now that you mention it I am a little worried about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right! I never told you well I'm going to have a placement test to see where I would be ranked since I have been gone for so long."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know it's just that I stopped by baa-chan office and asked her to make Jiraiya my sensei since I left the academy."

"Let me guess, that Kakashi guy was your technical sensei."

"That's right."

"Well the only thing I can say to you is stand by the decision you made and everything else will be just fine."

Naruto looked at Yugito then laughed at her advice knowing that she got it from a book she had read somewhere.

Naruto then stood up and walked toward Kushina's crib and saw that she was completely done with her bottle.

Naruto smiled at his daughter then grabbed the towel that he used to burp her and threw it over his shoulder.

Naruto quickly picked Kushina up then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Yugito then began to pat Kushina's back.

"So I was wondering why I wasn't invited to go to your little placement test?" pondered Yugito

"Well to be truthful I didn't think you would want to go." Said Naruto while doing his best to get Kushina to burp

"Well are you going to invite me to come with you to your test?"

"Why you should I you should just come now that you know about it."

"I am a lady and you should still invite me."

"Nope"

Naruto began to laugh at Yugito when he heard Kushina finally give a small burp.

"Now that's my big girl." Said Naruto

Naruto got up and put Kushina back pick in her crib where she gave a loud yawn then smiled at Naruto before he went to lay down with Yugito.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to go with you tomorrow fox boy." Said Yugito

"Ok just don't stay mad to long kitten." Responded Naruto

Yugito simply growled and shifted towards Naruto so that her back was facing him.

After Yugito got settled she smiled knowing that she didn't really mind the nicknames Naruto came up with for her. Yugito actually only called Naruto fox names because she knew how much he hated it.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up to the sounds of someone giggling. Naruto sat up and waited for his vision to return to him.

He leaned over to the clock and saw that it was ten o' clock which meant he slept in.

When Naruto's vision completely returned to him again he looked to his right then saw Kushina on the changing table naked from the waist and giggling.

Naruto let his gaze follow to what Kushina was giggling at and saw Yugito covered in baby powder about ready to lose it.

Naruto looked at his friend before he followed suit and laughed at her along with his daughter.

Yugito looked over at Naruto, only to see that he was laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" asked Yugito

"Do you need to ask?" questioned a laughing Naruto

"Well if you're so smart let's see you change her."

Naruto stood up and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes before creating a shadow clone.

After Naruto created a shadow clone the clone ran into another room to find something when it found what it was looking for it came back into the room.

Yugito looked at the clone and saw that it was holding a stuffed fox toy which she assumed was the toy Naruto was speaking of when he mentioned her favourite toys.

Yugito watched as the clone held the toy over Kushina who was attempting to get at it not even realizing that her father was changing her diaper.

When Naruto was finished he dispelled the clone which allowed the toy to fall into Kushina's grasp.

Naruto picked Kushina up but not before the two got one last laugh in at Yugito.

"Hey maybe you should take a bath." Said Naruto

Yugito didn't even bother to respond and quickly left the room to hide her slight anger and embarrassment for being defeated by a child.

Naruto looked back at Kushina who was much more interest in her toy then her father at the moment.

"Well kiddo lets get you ready for today." Said Naruto

Naruto looked around for the clothes that he left out for Kushina the night before and was surprised when he couldn't find them.

Naruto quickly sat Kushina back on the changing table and began to tear the room apart looking for the clothes he left out for her.

Kushina held her stuffed toy close as she and her toy watched her father tear apart the room.

While Naruto was searching for Kushina's clothes Yugito had just finished with her bath when she realized that she had forgotten to bring fresh clothes with her.

"Maybe I should just wear these old clothes out until I get back to the room." Said Yugito

Yugito began to put her old clothes back on when an idea struck her and instead of put her clothes on she decide she would just go into the with a towel on.

'_This will teach you to laugh at me Naruto.'_ Thought Yugito

While Yugito was plotting her revenge Naruto was starting to become desperate no matter where he looked the girls' clothes just seem to be lost.

Naruto became so focused on find Kushina's clothes that he never noticed the half naked Yugito walk into the doorway.

Yugito watched as Naruto glanced at her before going back to searching for the clothes.

"Naruto don't you see me here?" asked Yugito

"Yes I see Yugito, and you are very sexy, though right now I have to find Kushina's clothes." Said a confused Naruto

"Fine"

Yugito walked toward her closet and picked out her clothes for the day when she was done changing she decided to explore the house with Kushina.

Yugito picked up Kushina and walked out of the room with a light smile on her face.

Naruto glanced and saw that Yugito had taken Kushina with her but didn't mind at all seeing as how he trusted Yugito with Kushina.

One hour later Naruto had found some of Kushina's clothes in her crib.

"Now I wonder how these clothes gotten in there." Pondered Naruto

Naruto put the clothes on the bed then just to be safe made a shadow clone to watch over them until he got back.

Naruto wonder downstairs hoping that the two girls would be in the living room or perhaps the kitchen when he saw they weren't in either of these places he continued his search to another part of the house.

Naruto knew that his father's old house was big but never thought that it was this big.

Naruto began searching the west wing of the house when he saw a door open after he stepped through he saw pictures of his dad hanging on the walls.

"Hey Yugito what's up?" asked Naruto

"Oh nothing just showing Kushina some pictures of her grandfather among other things." Said Yugito

Yugito smiled toward Naruto and turned around so that he could see her front.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS SHE WEARING YUGITO!?" yelled Naruto

* * *

With Tsuande and Shizune

* * *

Tsuande was getting herself ready for Naruto's placement test and also the announcement she was going to give about Naruto and team seven.

Tsuande stopped what she was doing to watch Shizune run around like a chicken with its head cut off attempting to make sure that everything was done for Tsuande's short absence.

While Tsuande was getting a laugh from her apprentices' actions she never saw her old team mate jump threw the window and land in front of her door.

Tsuande turned back to see Jiraiya wave at her and immediately thought something was wrong.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuande

"What do you mean who am I?" responded Jiraiya

"The real Jiraiya never uses my door to enter my office."

"I didn't use the door I jumped threw the window and landed here."

"Oh"

Tsuande was about to say something else when a knock on the door turned her attention.

"Who is it?!" asked Tsuande

"Haku"

"Come in."

"Tsuande-sama how are you doing"

"I'm just fine Haku-san is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes I was wondering since Naruto didn't tell me where the placement test was going to be held I thought that I could go with you."

Tsuande shook her yes then to Shizune who was making some last minute correction to some documents.

Jiraiya shook his head at Tsuande and Shizune before asking the three women if they were ready to get going to training ground seven.

As Jiraiya and the three women walked to the testing site Shizune and Haku got to know each other while taking turns treating Jiraiya who continuously tired to make passes at women with Tsuande standing next to him.

When the four arrived at the training field they saw the Konoha eleven with their sensei's plus the Konohamaru corps along with Temari, Tayuya, Hanabi and Kin.

"What are you all doing?" asked Tsuande

"Well Kakashi said he was fighting the dobe so we all decided to come and watch while he embarrasses him." Said Sasuke not noticing that he was getting glares from most of the women expect for Sakura who was staring at him dreamily.

"Well Kakashi I see that you are finally on time for once."

"Yes I just figured it out when I arrived as one of the first ones here that you told me to come three hours ahead of the normal time that you had scheduled." Said a irritated Kakashi

"YOSH EXCELLENT IDEA TSUANDE-SAMA NOW HOPEFULLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL WILL START TO ENJOY BEING ON TIME FROM NOW ON!" Yelled Gai

"GAI-SENSEI I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HELP YOUR YOUTHFULL RIVAL IN SUCH A WAY!" Yelled Lee

"OF COURSE LEE YOU SHOULD ALWAYS DO YOUTHFULL BEST TO HELP EVERYONE OUT."

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI

"LEE"

Everyone quickly closed there eyes to avoid seeing the two green glad ninja.

"Hey old woman where is Naruto-nii-san anyway?" asked Konohamaru.

Tsuande growled at Konohamaru then faster then anyone could see sped over and punched him in the face.

"That's much better." Said a now satisfied Tsuande.

After Tsuande's fun with Konohamaru was over with she took a deep sigh then glanced over toward Jiraiya who gave her a nod of confidence.

As everyone began to get settle down from the Konohamaru incident Tsuande raised her hand and called for silence.

"I have an important announcement." Said Tsuande

"Jiraiya Naruto and I have talked about this and have decided that Naruto was not trained by Kakashi therefore he should not be a student under Kakashi's name." said Tsuande

"So what exactly are you saying?" asked Kakashi

"She is saying that she's changed the records so that Naruto was never apart of team seven and that I was sensei ever since he graduated from the academy." Answered Jiraiya

"But Naruto is our team mate! This isn't fair." Said Sakura

"No what isn't fair was Kakashi not teaching Naruto anything but tree climbing."

"That's enough Jiraiya no matter what is said please understand this decision can not be changed I am sorry but this is for the best." Said Tsuande

Kakashi looked away from the group in shame of failing his sensei by not teaching his son until he was brought out of his musing by a voice.

"Good riddance is all I can say that dobe never did do anything but slow the team down anyways." Said Sasuke

"Was that before after he was done kicking your ass?" asked Kiba

"Shut up Kiba!" Yelled Sakura

"I must concur if Naruto was so much the dead-last as you would have us believe he is then why was he able to stop you from going to Orochimaru." Said Shino

Sasuke didn't answer he simply glared at the ground and clenched his fists it never did sit will with him that Naruto was able to defeat then to add insult to injury he had Jiraiya seal the curse mark away himself which made accessing its powers impossible.

Sakura began to yell at Shino before she saw his gaze rest on her and quickly shut her mouth.

Tsuande looked at Sakura and often wished that Naruto hadn't brought Sasuke back then maybe Sakura would have concentrated more on her ninja career. It was true that she was able to use Tsuande's super strength but she hadn't really gotten it down like she would have if she hadn't been spending all her time chasing Sasuke.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and shook his head he just didn't understand what he saw in Sasuke that wasn't in Naruto except for evil that stretched for miles. Jiraiya was about to tell Tsuande same things she needed to know when he saw Naruto walking toward the group.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya

Naruto saw Jiraiya and waved back to him he then looked over to Yugito who had a big smile on her face.

When Naruto Kushina and Yugito arrived to the group everyone stared at Naruto who was holding a fussing Kushina.

"Why are you all staring at me?" asked Naruto

"Naruto why is Kushina dressed like that?" asked Tsuande

"Ask Yugito she hid all of Kushina's clothes to the point where I couldn't find them until it was time to go then when I did find them I saw Kushina dressed like this." Said an angry Naruto

Naruto held Kushina up so that everyone could see her and when they did they saw she was dressed like a cat.

The women immediately began to swoon over Kushina and her outfit while Naruto shook his head at Yugito.

"Alright that's enough lets get this test started." Said Naruto

"Fine if Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake would please step forward." Announced Tsuande

Naruto turned to Yugito who was still laughing at the expression that Naruto had on his face.

"Since you dressed her like this you keep an eye on her." Said Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi walked toward each other and waited for Tsuande to explain the rules.

"First let me say that whether you win or lose Naruto is not the deciding factor to where you are placed it is determined by what the judges see and think about your performance.

Next I can and will stop the match when I think someone can not continue and I am not to be argued with do you both understand?" asked Tsuande

"I got baa-chan." said Naruto

"Understood Tsuande-sama" Said Kakashi

The three walked to the middle of the training field then Tsuande raised her hand to signify the match was about to begin.

Tsuande asked if both men were ready which she received a nod from both then dropped her hand and jumped away.

Kakashi watched as Naruto observed him and began to realize that Naruto had indeed changed it was at that point that he decided that he should use the sharingan.

"So I see you are serious this time Kakashi." Said Naruto

"Will you have been all over the world and gone for six years I sure you have some tricks that not even I have seen." Answered Kakashi

"So in other words you want to copy my jutsu."

Kakashi's reply was several shuriken launched toward him.

Naruto skilfully blocked five and deflected two then pulled out a kunai of his own while Kakashi copied the process.

The two ran toward one another and the two kunai clashed each man battling for to over power the other.

The two quickly realized that they were in a stalemate and broke off the battle with the kunai.

Naruto quickly jumped away from Kakashi then decided that he wasn't going to give Sasuke or Kakashi the pleasure of stealing his jutsu so he quickly began to form hand signs.

"_**Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**_" yelled Naruto

Suddenly a light mist fell over the training ground causing Jiraiya to laugh.

"What is this?! What is going on Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kiba

"Oh nothing Naruto just created this mist so that the sharingan couldn't copy any of his techniques." Said Jiraiya

Kakashi saw that no one besides Naruto could see his face so he decided to pull his mask down so the could perform certain jutsu. Kakashi quickly began to make hand signs and finally spotted Naruto.

"_**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**_" yelled Kakashi which Naruto easily dodged and went to the offensive by landing four hard blows on Kakashi which turned out to be a clone.

Naruto looked around for Kakashi until he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head knocking him out.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and saw that the Naruto he had been fighting was just a clone. Kakashi quickly turned around and blocked Naruto's kick with his forearm he then flipped over and kicked Naruto into the ground.

'_Damn that Naruto this is going to be so much harder without the complete use of my sharingan.' _Thought Kakashi

Kakashi jumped away from Naruto and began to make hand signs for another jutsu while attempting to keep his eyes on Naruto.

"_**Fire style: Fire Flame Bomb"**_ called out Kakashi

Naruto lifted his head up just in time to see and avoid Kakashi's attack.

Naruto then jumped farther away from his previous position and began to make seals of his own.

"_**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu**_" was the name of the jutsu Naruto yelled out and when the smoke from the jutsu dissipated a toad the two times the size of Jiraiya was standing next to Naruto.

"Hey Gamatotsu glad you could make it." Said Naruto who began to make seals for another jutsu

"Of course Naruto-sama what's the problem?" asked Gamatotsu

"I'm in the middle of a fight and need some assistance."

Naruto finished the last of the seals then located where Kakashi was hiding.

"Gamatotsu I need some oil." Yelled Naruto

"I've got just what you need." Said Gamatotsu as his cheeks and stomach expanded while Naruto took at deep breath.

'_**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb'**_ thought (Don't you need to SAY the jutsu, not think?) Naruto as he shot a fire from his mouth that mixed with the oil Gamatotsu shot out.

Kakashi looked around for Naruto then stopped his search when he felt a chakra spike.

Kakashi jumped out of the way of the fire jutsu that was shot out his way before blocking the hilt of a sword with a kunai.

The mist began to clear up and the spectators saw Naruto and a giant toad fighting Kakashi.

Gamatotsu swung his sword at Kakashi who ducked only to get punched in the face by Naruto then kicked by Gamatotsu.

Kakashi jumped away from the duo and formed a hand sign that Naruto was all too familiar with.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_ yelled Kakashi who had made a copy to hopefully deal with the toad.

Meanwhile many of the spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I can't believe the dobe is beating Kakashi not even I can do that. Yelled Sasuke

"I am sure you could if you tried Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura trying to encourage the angered Uchiha

Sasuke didn't say anything else but did growl at Sakura for attempting to correct him when he wasn't wrong.

"I told you Naruto is a lot better then he was before he left here." Said Jiraiya

"But how is that possible Jiraiya-sama? I mean Naruto couldn't even perform a simple clone and now he can go toe to toe with Kakashi." said Kiba

"The way it is possible is the fact that my sensei ignored the fact that some of the academy instructors would mess Naruto up on purpose while many wouldn't even try to help him."

"I don't remember that." Said Ino

"Of course you wouldn't if I am right you are a Sasuke fan girl meaning if it doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke you don't care."

"Did anyone else notice this?" asked Sakura

"This is so troublesome but yeah Shino and I did though when we told our dads they said that the council was making sure that Naruto didn't pass and that there was nothing they could do." Said Shikamaru

"But the most surprising part was Naruto knew before Shikamaru and I did." Said Shino

"So why didn't Naruto or either of you tell sensei what was going on?" asked Tsuande

"We did but he just said that it was all in our imaginations." Responded Shikamaru

"You see all Naruto need was someone to pay attention to him like Kakashi did with Sasuke and when he finally got that attention he ran with it." Said Jiraiya

"But wait what about Iruka he always treated Naruto well." Said Ino

"No don't you remember that whenever Shikamaru and Naruto would fall asleep during class that Iruka would call Naruto out as if Shikamaru wasn't even there." Said Shino

"That was only a couple of times and besides Naruto's grades were as good as Shika's were."

"Ino I am not going to argue with you the fact of the matter is that Jiraiya-sama is right whether you want to believe it or not."

Tsuande was about to ask another question when an explosion brought her attention back to the fight.

When everyone looked back they saw that the mist was clearing up also that Naruto and his summon were over powering Kakashi and his clone.

Gamatotsu jumped into the air and landed on Kakashi's clone dispelling it then grabbed Kakashi so that he was holding him up toward Naruto.

Naruto wasting no time charged Kakashi as a blue orb of swirling chakra appeared in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto was in fact taking this very serious. Kakashi looked glanced back at the toad then head butted it in the face forcing it to let go he then flipped behind it and pushed it toward Naruto's Rasengan.

Naruto watched as Kakashi pushed Gamatotsu toward him and smiled as he ran threw the toad then laughed as it dispelled. Naruto looked toward Kakashi who was trying to figure out when Naruto made a clone of his summon but was brought out of his thinking when he felt webbed hands wrap around his shins.

Kakashi looked down and saw that Naruto summon had been hiding the entire time and Naruto had been moving him to this spot.

'_I can't believe how much he has improved but I still have some tricks left up my sleeve."_ Thought Kakashi

Naruto stared at Kakashi and decided that he had better start to use the better moves in his arsenal before Kakashi got serious.

Kakashi pulled a kunai out and cut the summons's hand causing it to dispel then brought out a scroll and smeared some blood over it before slamming it into the ground.

"_**Ninja Art Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"**_ Yelled Kakashi

Naruto looked around as he felt the ground began to shake then yelled out in pain as he felt something bite him in the legs shoulders and arms.

Back on the sidelines, Yugito Tsuande Shizune and Haku attempted to calm the crying Kushina down after she heard her father yell in pain.

"You see I told you that dobe couldn't beat Kakashi even his pathetic daughter is ashamed of him." Said Sasuke who quickly dodged a fist from Yugito

"Watch what you say Uchiha." Said Yugito

"Don't let him get to you Yugito they're just words and besides Naruto hasn't even begun to get serious yet." Said Jiraiya

"How can you be so sure Jiraiya-sama?" asked Asuma

"Because Naruto hasn't even brought out any of the SS ranked toad jutsu he's learned."

Everyone turned back to the fight to see Kakashi facing and talking to Naruto.

"Naruto these are my ninja hounds they can rip you apart with one word from me." Said Kakashi

"Really I doubt it." Responded Naruto

"Fine but remember I tried to get let you off easy."

Kakashi jumped farther back then began to hand seals for his most famous jutsu.

Naruto watched as Kakashi began to perform the seals to a jutsu he had grown so tired of seeing.

"**Chidori**" said Kakashi

Naruto stood and watched as Kakashi finished charging his Chidori then began his dash toward Naruto.

Everyone watched as Kakashi closed the distance between Naruto and himself in a hurry just as he was about to hit Naruto in the shoulder with Chidori he stopped.

"Why did he stop?" asked Sasuke whose question was answered when the whole area turned into the inside of a stomach.

Kakashi looked toward Naruto who was still captured by his ninja hounds and thought that Naruto couldn't possibly have done this until he heard Naruto explain.

"**Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!"** yelled Naruto who was smirking at Kakashi.

"What in the world is this?" asked Kakashi

"You're in the stomach of the Mountain toad welcome Kakashi to the belly of the beast Jiraiya-sensei said that he had a sensitive digestive track so you shouldn't move around much." Said Naruto

"I don't know how you were able to do this without hand signs but as long as my ninja hounds have you in their jaws there's no escape."

"Is that right?"

Naruto smirked at Kakashi who noticed that his ninja hounds that were holding on to Naruto were starting to be digested.

"I see that you noticed that everything in this stomach that isn't me will be digested including your ninja hounds." Said Naruto

At that moment Kakashi realized that this fight was basically over since he couldn't move and he didn't want this ninja hounds to be digested.

"I surrender." Said Kakashi

Back on the sidelines most couldn't believe that Naruto had just defeated Kakashi Hatake Sharingan Warrior.

Sasuke watched the fight and was seething with rage he knew that if he had to he could beat Kakashi though not the way Naruto did.

Most of the Jounins were shocked beyond reason that Naruto the boy no one wanted was able to be Kakashi with at least sannin level moves.

The rest of the Konoha eleven also couldn't believe that Naruto knew jutsu that most jounins didn't even know.

Everyone was brought out of their thinking when Naruto and Kakashi walked over to the group after Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

"Well Naruto congratulations on your victory now we will found out what your rank will be first Kurenai." Said Tsuande

"I think he fought will and deserves the title of Elite Jounin." Said Kurenai

"What but that means he would outrank the every member of the Konoha eleven!" yelled Sasuke

"Be quiet Uchiha! So one vote for Elite Jounin now Asuma what is your vote going to be." Said Tsuande

"I saw that he has the skills to plan ahead and the charisma to make people follow him no matter even if they out rank him or not just like my father and his father so I agree with Kurenai that we should award him the title of Elite Jounin." Said Asuma

"And finally Ebisu what rank do you think Naruto should receive?"

"I think he should be given the rank of Special Jounin." Said Ebisu

"So that's two for Elite and one special Jounin therefore Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I hereby declare you an Elite Jounin."

Naruto smiled then gave Haku and Yugito a hug before turning his attention to Kushina who was being held by Jiraiya.

Naruto began to laugh as he saw both of them giving him approving looks he then ran to Jiraiya before taking Kushina back she then giggled as Naruto gave her a kiss on the nose.

Naruto held Kushina while making funny faces at her not realizing that Gai was approaching.

"NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS A GREAT DISPLAY OF POWER AND KNOWLEDGE! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BEAT MY YOUTHFULL RIVAL!?" Yelled Gai

Naruto who was to preoccupied with trying to make Kushina laugh thought he heard Gai say something but decided to make sure.

"Did you say something Gai-sensei?" asked Naruto

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI FOR SPREADING YOUR COOLNESS TO THE YOUNGER GENERATION."

Jiraiya put his hand on top of Naruto's head and smiled proudly at him.

"Gaki I am so proud of you and I your parents would be as well." Said Jiraiya

"Ok everyone you have the rest of the day off report tomorrow for missions." Said Tsuande

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

A beautiful black haired woman sat in a hospital after feeling sick for the past month.

'_I wonder what I have I just hope it isn't serious_.' Thought the woman

She sighed before walked toward the window and smiling as she looked at the people below. The woman walked back to the bed and sat down right before the doctor came in to the room with hopefully the answer to whatever was wrong with her.

"So doctor do you know what is wrong with me?" asked the woman

"Yes Hime I do it turns out that you're pregnant congratulations." Said the doctor

"I'M WHAT?!" Yelled the woman

The doctor cowered in fear of the woman but attempted to speak again.

"Y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u'r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-e p-p-p-p-p-p-p-r-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-g-g-g-a-a-a-a-a-n-n-t-t-t-t." Said the strutting doctor

The woman quickly stormed out of the room and went to a room in a large building before sitting down to write a letter.

Once the woman was done writing the letter she gave it to a messenger then told him where and who she wanted it delivered to.

'_When I see you again well you better hope I don't_.' thought the woman

* * *

**Please Review also I have a writers block on my two other stories so fans of Naruto's Promise and Naruto's Lucky Second Life just try to be patient I haven't given up.**

**Just so everyone knows Sakura will not be Naruto's girl in any of my stories because of the way she treats him Sakura is and will always be a Sasuke fan girl and the sooner people wake up to the fact the sooner you will see he is better off. Also she is flat chested even in Shipuuden. I just wanted to put these things out there so that there would be no confusion as to how I feel.**

Hangman1 Beta this story


	3. A New Mission and Adventure

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

**Well I only got thirty-eight reviews for the second chapter so I am assuming that it wasn't as good as the first chapter but don't worry I am going to go back and see exactly what people liked about that first chapter.**

**Now it seems a lot of people don't like Sakura and the fact of the matter is I just can't see her with Naruto like some people do because she is solely focused on Sasuke. I always thought that this nonsense about her finally seeing Naruto is just that nonsense she is just using Naruto to get Sasuke back and we all know that yet people seem to think the two will end up together newsflash not going to happen also she beats the living hell out of him sometimes just because she's having a bad day that's not cool at all I mean with the life Naruto has had she continues to beat him even after she finds out what a jinchuuriki goes threw. **

**This is the only thing about the Naruto serious that I hate when came back from his trip he was supposedly more perverted then before then WHY I repeat Why is he trying peek on Sakura who would kill and has nothing to see over Hinata who would probably welcome it and has a whole lot to see. I see know that Naruto is truly an idiot in the show but thank god for fanfiction right. **

**Next I have had people ask me about older women and I just wanted to let you know that I haven't decided if I want older women in the harem though I do want this harem to be realistic. **

**Another thing is that whoever Paul Evans is I just wanted to say that I loved both of your reviews and it also looks like you are really thinking on some parts of your review though I can't tell you what parts.**

**Finally someone corrected me by saying Yukie's hair is blue not black but when I saw the movie it looked black to me though I will fix it I just wanted to know if her hair looked black to anyone else.**

**Sorry for the rant now here is the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 A New Mission and Adventure**

"So does any want to come with me and Kushina to get some ramen?" asked Naruto to the group.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding and following Naruto to the ramen stand.

When Naruto and the others arrived they saw Teuchi and Ayame making ramen.

After Naruto spotted them he quickly ran in and took his favorite seatbefore yelling to Teuchi, "Hey old man I'm back I hope you got some ramen ready for me."

When Teuchi heard that voice he recognized it immediately and ran to the front. When he arrived he saw a blond haired man sitting in Naruto's seat holding a red haired child.

Naruto smiled at the old man when he saw that Teuchi didn't recognize him and asked, "Old man it's me Naruto don't you remember me?"

Teuchi smiled and ran up to the young man then hugged him tightly, "Naruto it's been such a long time where have you been?" asked Teuchi as he watched the rest of the group come in.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei and I decided that we should extend the training mission a little longer." said Naruto.

"I see well let me go and get some ramen ready for you."

Teuchi was about to run into the back when he felt something grab his arm.

"Actually old man I was wondering if you could tell Ayame to come out so that I could introduce you both to someone?" asked Naruto.

Teuchi gave a nod then yelled for Ayame to come out.

When Ayame came to the front she saw a hot blond sitting next to the Hokage.

"Yes tou-san is there something you needed?" asked Ayame.

"Well I just wanted you to come out and greet Naruto." Said Teuchi.

"Naruto really were is he?"

"He is sitting next the Hokage."

Ayame looked at Naruto who began to laugh at her along with the baby he was holding. Ayame grinned and ran toward Naruto who gave Kushina to Tsuande before Ayame glomped him much to the chagrin of some kunoichi.

After the two were done catching up Naruto introduced the two Ichiraku to Kushina.

"Naruto this is your daughter?" asked Teuchi.

"Yep" said Naruto.

Ayame walked toward the Kushina and took her from Tsunade.

"She's beautiful Naruto." said Ayame.

"Thanks I think so to." said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

After Ayame reluctantly gave Kushina back to Tsunade she went into the back to get some ramen made.

"So Naruto you never told us how you got so strong." Said Chouji.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei taught me the bulk of what I know but I also learned from people we meet on our travels." Said Naruto.

"Like what?" asked Neji?

"Well Kushina's mom taught me a lot of water jutsu since she was from the waterfall."

"Water jutsu I didn't you could manipulate water Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Neither did I but Kanna sat me down and showed me her jutsu. She then explained to me how she did it and what I was doing wrong even Jiraiya-sensei lent a hand."

"So did you learn anything else?" asked Kiba.

"I sure did Yugito here taught me how to use fire and lightning jutsu."

"So what would you say would be your weakest element?" asked Asuma.

"Earth style jutsu I mean I know a lot of them but they just don't come to me as naturally as the others do."

"Well Naruto all this jutsu talk is nice but I want to hear more about this Kanna." said Tsunade.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well he said that you just brought her back to the hospital after you saved her from rock ninja that thought she resembled your mom."

"What how did you know about that Jiraiya-sensei I never told you."

Jiraiya laughed nervously before telling Naruto he needed to get some research done.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya ran away from the stand with thoughts of how he was going to kill his sensei later. Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when Tsunade hit him in the back of the head.

"Why did you hit me?" whined Naruto.

"Because you were ignoring me now tell the story." said Tsunade.

"Fine but only until the ramen is done."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Kanna had been sitting in her hospital room for three days recovering from her injuries which was hard because she was forced to keep beating up the male doctors and nurses for attempting to hit on her._

"_I hate hospitals!" yelled a frustrated Kanna._

"_You to what a relief I thought that it just me." said a voice from the doorway._

_Kanna looked toward the source of voice and saw the same blond man that had saved her three days ago._

"_What do you want blondie?" asked Kanna._

"_My name is Naruto and I just wanted to make sure you were ok and also to apologize." said Naruto._

"_Apologize for what?"_

"_Well I have been so busy with training and that's why I didn't come to see you sooner."_

"_You make it sound like I wanted you to come and check up on me."_

_Kanna turned away from Naruto so that he couldn't see the blush that covered her face even though Kanna wouldn't admit it she had been thinking about Naruto ever since he left her at the hospital._

"_I know it's just that I wanted to make sure you were alright." said Naruto._

"_Well as you can see I am fine." Said Kanna who was still facing away from Naruto hoping that he would stop being so sweet so that she could stop blushing._

"_Well I just wanted to give you something since if you're like me you wont like the food they serve here."_

_Kanna looked back to Naruto and saw that he had brought a scroll out then set it on her bed so he unseal whatever was in it._

"_Look its ramen." said a smiling Naruto._

"_You brought me ramen." said Kanna._

"_Yep"_

"_Baka ramen is bad for you."_

"_Well I won't tell if you won't."_

"_Well I guess one bowl of ramen can't hurt I mean the food here is just awful."_

_Naruto smiled at Kanna as she ate the bowl ramen very quickly._

"_You were really hungry huh?" asked Naruto_

"_I told you the food here was horrible I mean they want people to get better not worse right?" asked Kanna._

"_Well let's talk about something else?"_

"_Like"_

"_Well do you know any cool jutsu?"_

"_Yes I do know some cool jutsu in fact as award for saving me I'll show you some when I get out of here."_

"_So where were you headed?"_

"_Nowhere,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I was banished from my village for completing a mission."_

"_How can you be banished for completing a mission?"_

"_My sensei set me up to steal something very important to the village and for that I was banished."_

_Naruto eyes opened slightly as he realized that what Kanna had gone through was similar to what he went through with Mizuki._

_Naruto turned his attention back to Kanna who was still facing away from but could see from the reflection on the window that she was crying. Naruto moved the now empty bowl and wrapped Kanna in a big hug._

_When Kanna realized what was going on she began to struggle against Naruto who was determined to help her and if that meant he had to take a couple of blows then so be it._

_After five minutes of struggling Kanna wrapped her arms around Naruto and began to sob into his chest._

"_Why did this happen to me?" asked Kanna._

_Naruto didn't respond he just continued to hold her and stroke her hair._

"_I loved my village and they just threw me away like a piece of trash."_

"_Listen red sometimes bad things happen to good people but the things that make us ninja is the will to never give up." said Naruto._

"_Stop calling me red and how can you talk to me like you know what I am going through?"_

"_Because I do I once had a teacher that wanted me to steal something very important from my village so that he could betray us but with the help of my sensei I was able to see the truth and stop him."_

"_I see."_

"_I have a question for you. If you were banished wouldn't they have taken your headband?"_

"_They tried but I switched it with a headband without a symbol on it then put a powerful genjutsu on it to make them believe that I gave them theirs back."_

"_So what are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well why don't you come with me at least until you find out what you want to do with your life."_

_Kanna looked up at Naruto and knew she had a good feeling about him though she didn't want to make it seem like she was easy._

"_I'll think about it." said Kanna._

"_Well not to be pushy or anything but you have until tomorrow morning." said Naruto._

"_Oh"_

"_But if you do decide to go I just want to let you know that my sensei is very perverted and will try to peek on you."_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah though if he does feel free to beat the crap out of him"_

"_I don't know blondie I mean I get that you saved my life and everything it's just that this would be a big change."_

"_I understand well listen I will be back tomorrow for your decision and don't worry I think you're well on your way to becoming a great kunoichi red."_

_With that said Naruto released Kanna from the hug and walked toward the door hoping that she would decide to travel with him._

_When Naruto got outside he saw Jiraiya leaning against a wall while staring at him._

"_What is it ero-sennin?" asked Naruto._

"_Do you think it was wise to invite her to come along?" asked Jiraiya._

"_Yes I really do."_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"So what happened did she decide to go with you or not?" asked Tsunade.

"Sorry baa-chan the ramen is here." said Naruto who was now completely ignoring everyone and everything that was not ramen.

"Fine Shizune and I have to get back to the office when you are all done catching up report to the Hokage tower."

With that said Tsunade and Shizune left before Tsunade ran back and grabbed Kushina.

Everyone watched as Tsunade and Kushina took off with Shizune in tow.

"Hey Naruto Tsunade-sama is taking Kushina with her." said Ino.

Naruto never looked up for his meal but still answered Ino's question anyway.

"The sannin are Kushina's godparents so I don't mind if they take her off my hands for a bit besides with them she's in the second safest place I know." said Naruto who had already started on his third bowl of ramen.

"So what's the safest place for her senpai?" asked Moegi.

"With me"

The group continued to ask Naruto questions about his journey except for Sasuke and Sakura who were both furious that Naruto had surpassed Sasuke in power and Sakura decided to make this known.

"Why are you all so interested in the dobe? We all know the only reason he's stronger is because of the demon fox." said a smug Sakura.

"You bitch I should kill you!" yelled Yugito.

"No Yugito don't waste your time on Sakura I don't know what her problem is but ignore her." Said Naruto as he finishing his tenth bowl of ramen and started on another.

Yugito looked like she wanted to argue but a slight glare from Naruto stopped any argument she could get started.

"As much as I hate to I must agree with Sakura if it wasn't for the fox you would be nothing and you definitely would not have defeated me without it." Said a smirking Sasuke believing that he had just shot a blow to Naruto's ego and pride which allow help him get a step up on the blond.

"Well then if that's the case everyone that cares for you should be thanking me since without the fox as you and Sakura have put it you would have supposedly defeated me and defected to Orochimaru." Said Naruto who never once looked up from the bowl ramen of ramen he was eating.

Sasuke and Sakura frowned while everyone else except Kakashi smirked as they all knew of how the Uchiha hated to be reminded of his failed defection or of his defeat at Naruto's hands.

"Besides I seem to remember you being addicted to the curse mark's power like candy." said Naruto.

"Yeah Sasuke you should just give it up you will never be better then nii-san so why do you keep trying." said Konohamaru.

"Sasuke-kun was always better then Naruto-baka back in the academy." said Sakura.

"Yes he was but that was because he had extra training from the civilian half of the council who convinced some shinobi to train Sasuke." said Asuma.

"While most of the academy teachers wouldn't teach Naruto that's why he decided to skip the academy so much right Naruto." continued Kurenai.

Naruto looked at both Asuma and Kurenai then began to think back to the day that he had first skipped the academy and decided to visit jii-san.

"So I was right it was you and Asuma hiding in jii-san's closet that day I skipped class." said Naruto.

"What in the world are you talking about Naruto?" questioned a red faced Kurenai.

"I saw you two making out on jii-san desk while the secretary was telling me that jii-san wouldn't want to see a demon like me when he returned from his meeting."

"We were not making out." said Asuma.

"Don't try to deny it I told jii-san what you were doing while he was gone it was then confirmed when we heard Kurenai moan while you were still hiding in the closet causing jii-san to pass out from blood loss I then hid under jii-san's desk so you would think you got away scot free."

Everyone at the ramen stand stared at the two blushing jounins who for the life of them tried to deny Naruto's claims though knew they were completely true.

Kurenai was so angry that she couldn't stop blushing and hoped that this would go away soon.

Naruto saw the looks both of them were sneaking each other and couldn't resist teasing them a little more. 

Once Naruto finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen then paid Teuchi he vanished and reappeared between Asuma and Kurenai then put his arms around their shoulders, "Hey you two don't be embarrassed you know Kanna and I didn't in some strange places to." Said Naruto causing Kurenai to let out a frustrated sigh and caused Asuma to get a small nosebleed from what Naruto was implying.

Everyone began laughing at the flustered jounins before heading to the tower to find out what Tsuande wanted.

* * *

With Tsunade

Tsunade groaned as she looked at all the paperwork on her desk before turning to Kushina, "Why did I let that baka father of yours talk me into taking this job Kushina?" asked the angry slug sannin to her goddaughter.

Kushina looked up at her godmother before crawling over Tsunade's paperwork and sitting down right in top of it.

"Well would you look at that you've temporally defeated a kage's greatest enemy something only your oji-san was able to do." said Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to lift Kushina off her paperwork when she saw Kushina point to the window. When Tsunade looked over she saw Jiraiya shaking his head at disapprovingly at her.

"What's your problem you old coat?" questioned Tsunade.

"Nothing but the simple fact that your skills are getting rusty" said Jiraiya.

"How do you figure?"

"Simple Kushina had to point me out to you and you are supposed to be a Kage level warrior."

"Well forgive me if I was distracted but as you can see Kushina is sitting on my paperwork which Shizune is going to yell about if it's not done by time she gets back."

"Fine I'll keep Kushina busy for you."

Jiraiya picked Kushina when he saw that she had something in her hand.

Tsunade also saw the letter in Kushina's grasp that she was about to read which was from Princess Koyuki.

Tsunade gently took the letter from Kushina and began to read it while Jiraiya played with Kushina. As Tsuande began to read the letter her eyes got wider and wider until they looked as though they were going to pop out of her head.

"Jiraiya come over her and read this letter out loud to me so that I can make sure that I am not hallucinating." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya shook his head thinking Tsunade had a little too much to drink until he looked the letter over himself.

"Dear Tsunade-sama

There are three things that I would like to speak to you about in this letter. First, I would like for you to send some of your best ninja to escort me to speak with the Priestess Shion of the Demon Country which is a very important proceeding between our two countries. This is why I ask that you send six to thirteen of some of your best ninja as I will be away from my kingdom therefore be more vulnerable to assassinations attempts. Next topic is because of an event that happened which you may or may not have known about but to make a long story short I am pregnant. This brings me to the last thing I would like to speak with you about I would like for one of the ninja you send to be Naruto Uzumaki the father of my child.

Sincerely,

Koyuki Kazehana"

When Jiraiya finished he along with Tsunade stood in shock before they looked at each other with matching smirks on their faces.

"This is perfect a couple of days ago Shion asked for some ninja to guard her as well we can simple split up the Konoha twelve and have them guard both the priestess and the princess." said Tsuande.

"You know Tsunade I think that is an excellent idea and you know what you should send the gaki on this mission as one of the two leaders." Said Jiraiya as he thought about the beating pregnant women give to the partner when they first find out. The toad sannin had a feeling that once the shock of being pregnant passed for Koyuki she would be sorry for beat down she was going to give Naruto.

"You know I think your right I mean the only other elite jounin in the Konoha twelve is Neji so if I send the Konoha twelve Naruto and Neji will have to lead them."

The two sannin began to laugh until they saw Kushina climbing on the curtain and quickly cut off their laughter to stop their goddaughter from hurting herself, "Curse you Tsunade in all my planning with you I forgot that Kushina is more unpredictable then her tou-san and oji-san." said a frustrated Jiraiya.

"Hey don't blame me you've babysat her more than I have so you should have known the moment we turned away from her she would do something like this." Said Tsunade as she got Kushina to let go of the curtain she gave Kushina to Jiraiya and attempted to get her paperwork while trying ignoring Kushina's giggles.

Eventually, Tsunade got a lot of her paperwork done even though she stopped to play with Kushina some. Tsunade quickly finished her last document when she heard the group from the ramen stand coming. Once everyone entered the room they found Jiraiya playing with Kushina while Tsunade was happy that she had finished most of her paperwork.

"Great now that you are all here I can give you your new assignments." Said Tsunade and watched as everyone stood at attention especially most of the women since they were hoping they would get paired with Naruto.

"Kurenai Asuma Gai and Kakashi I'm sending the four of you out on an A-ranked mission with a possibility that it could turn into an S-ranked mission. Your mission is to take care of some thieves in the land of waves and since Kakashi is one of the heroes of the wave he will lead the mission you leave tomorrow at noon.

I will also have Jiraiya stop by your home sometime today Kakashi to tell you some other things about your mission." said Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Said the four jounin simultaneously then left quickly as Tsuande turned back to the ninja left and cleared her throat as she began to address the ones left.

"Moegi Udon and Konohamaru you three are going on A-ranked mission that shouldn't be too much trouble for the three of you." said Tsunade.

"So basically what you're saying is this mission is going to be boring right." said Konohamaru.

"Missions aren't meant to be fun or cool they are meant to be done by the ninja they are assigned to. Now your mission is to escort Temari back to the sand village then bring back an important scroll for me from the Kazekage your mission starts at noon as well."

"Understood Hokage-sama" said the three chunin.

"Hey you three good luck and stay safe." said Naruto.

Moegi blushed before responding, "Thank you sempai that really means a lot to us."

"Now as for Yugito Jiraiya has told me about the extent of your powers and the only problem I am having is should you be an elite jounin or just a jounin know that I will have a decision for you at the end of the week." Said Tsunade as she took a breath before turning back to the Konoha twelve and smiled as she knew that this group with the exception of Sasuke was exactly what her sensei always meant when he spoke of the will of fire she only wished he could be here to see it.

"Now as for you twelve I have decided you all are going on an S-ranked mission. On this mission half of you will be guarding Koyuki-hime while she makes her way to the Demon Country to talk with Priestess Shion who the other half of you will be guarding." said Tsunade.

"You mean the Priestess that Sakura-san Uchiha-san Lee and I protected?" asked Neji.

"That's right Neji."

"Cant someone else do I mean she kept making passes at Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"No it has to be you twelve because this is a very important mission and I need you all to do it." said Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Sakura.

"Now Neji since you know Shion you and a team you pick will be guarding her while Naruto and a team he chooses guards Koyuki since you two are the highest ranking officers of this group. You all will leave at noon so be on time understand?"

"No I don't understand. Why does the dobe come back and out of the blue get to lead a mission?" asked an enraged Sasuke who couldn't stand the thought of having to taking orders from his rival.

"Because he and Neji are the superior officers of this group now stop this foolishness Uchiha and respect your commanding officers on this mission dismissed!." Yelled Tsunade as everyone except Naruto left the room quickly hoping to escape Tsunade's wrath.

"Oh and Haku I will need your help at the hospital in two days so please be there bright and early!" yelled Tsunade to Haku retreating form.

Tsunade then turned her full attention to Naruto who was hoping Tsunade wouldn't get angry at what he was going to ask, "Is there something you want Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes I just wanted to let you know that I am taking Kushina with me on my mission." said Naruto.

"I wouldn't advise it but since she is not a ninja under my jurisdiction I can't tell her where and where not to go though I do want you to be careful with her."

"I will relax baa-chan."

"Oh I also want you to let me know if that Uchiha doesn't follow your orders."

Naruto waved at Tsunade before picking Kushina up he then turned to Jiraiya with a serious look on his face.

"Hey sensei I was going to introduce Kushina to the man that kept my life on track you want to come?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a moment then closed his eyes and smirked at what Naruto was saying, "So you're going to visit Sarutobi-sensei I guess I could pay the old guy a visit to."

As the three headed toward the Hokage Mountain they saw Sakura attempting to calm down a raging Sasuke who still seemed to be complaining about Naruto leading the mission.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at him with hatred and envy in his eyes. Naruto was about to laugh at him until Kushina began to fuss.

"I'm sorry Kushina your hungry aren't you?" asked Naruto.

Naruto gave Kushina to Jiraiya then he unsealed Kushina's bottle from one of his scrolls.

"Alright Kushina daddy has your bottle." said Naruto.

Naruto put the bottle in Kushina's mouth and instantly smiled when she stopped crying.

"Get ready kid and hang on." said Jiraiya as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then shunshin Kushina Naruto and himself to the Hokage Mountain.

"You go first sensei." said Naruto.

"Alright then I will. Hey Sarutobi-sensei it's me I just wanted to say thank you for looking after the gaki here when I should have been doing it myself I know it must have been hard with the council on your back.

Well now since that is over with I just wanted tell you that the gaki here has become quite the ladies man ever since we took that trip and since you were a fan of my books I know you would be proud of him." Said Jiraiya as Naruto stared at him before shaking his head realizing that the old toad sage would never change his perverted ways.

"You perverted old coat I guess that means it's my turn. Hey jii-san well I first wanted to say sorry for not visiting you in a while but with the training trip and all I couldn't. Next I want to introduce you to my daughter Kushina who as I am sure you guessed is named after kaa-san.

Jii-san I always thought you did things for a reason but I just don't get why you put me on team seven though it doesn't matter any longer because I am no longer a part of team sevens history. Finally jii-san I beat Kakashi and was made an elite jounin I even get to lead my first mission tomorrow. I promise to do my best and make you proud of me I miss you jii-san." Said Naruto before Jiraiya smiled at his student while putting a hand on his shoulder at looking out to the village.

'_You've already made him proud Naruto if only you knew how much._' thought Jiraiya.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei I have to get to the Hyuuga compound and speak with Neji about the mission then go home and pack." said Naruto.

"Alright gaki see ya later." Responded Jiraiya as Naruto laughed when he saw Jiraiya take out his pen and pad.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and was about to ask him if he wanted to come with him when he saw Naruto and Kushina shunshin away.

'_Kukuku must still be embarrassed about the time we peeked on Kanna_." thought Jiraiya as he followed his godson's lead and shunshin to the hot springs.

* * *

With Sasuke

Sasuke had just watched Naruto walk off with Jiraiya to probably get more special training while he was stuck with Kakashi who Sasuke felt was a good jutsu provider but was nothing compared to those jutsu of the legendary sannin.

Sasuke let his thoughts wonder to the mission which he felt since he was an Uchiha should be leading and was now planning to get the other members of the Konoha twelve to agree with him starting with team eight.

Sasuke began walking to team eight's training ground since they usual trained together about this time.

When Sasuke arrived at the training ground he found Hinata using her rotation to fend off attacks from Kiba Akamaru and Shino.

"Hey Hinata Kiba Shino I need to talk to you guys for a minute." said Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?" asked Kiba.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Naruto shouldn't be leading the mission tomorrow. I mean come on he was dead-last in our class and know he is suppose to be leading us besides he just returned a few days ago."

"Actually Sasuke I can't wait to see how Naruto-san's skills translate to leading a high profiled S-ranked mission." said Shino.

"But it isn't fair that he comes back then gets to lead such an important mission."

"Can it Uchiha your just angry because it's your arch-rival is leading the mission." said a smug Kiba.

"Be that as it may I am still worried about the safety of the group knowing that Naruto is in charge."

"Excuse me Uchiha-san but were you worried about us when you tried to go to Orochimaru for power?" asked Hinata as she began to remember how her Naruto looked after he had been brought back by some toads he summoned.

"Hinata-san you know I was under the affects of the curse seal and couldn't control my actions."

"Please that is only what the civilian half of the council says when every shinobi knows that you went to him of your own freewill." Said Kiba

"Look I have come to ask you all to come with me and tell the Hokage that Naruto shouldn't be leading this mission."

The three looked at each other and smirked then turned back to Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke but we don't have a problem with Naruto leading the mission tomorrow." said Kiba.

"Fine then I will just have to have team Gai for help or team ten." said Sasuke.

"Don't you get it Sasuke-san only you and Sakura-san have a problem with Naruto-san leading tomorrow's mission and the sooner you get that threw your head the better off you will be." said Shino.

"Just wait and see you'll all be sorry when that dope leads us to our deaths then you'll wish you had listened to me."

Team eight stared at Sasuke with slight smirks on their faces before saying their goodbye's to each other and leaving.

Sasuke watched as team eight left the training ground and just couldn't understand why they didn't see what he saw about Naruto. Sasuke sneered at their backs then went to find the members of team Gai hoping that they would see what he saw.

Sasuke leapt from rooftop to rooftop looking for any members of team Gai but just couldn't seem to find them until he saw Tenten dragging something green out of a weapons store.

Sasuke quickly jumped off the roof he was on so that he could confront Tenten and what now looked like an unconscious Lee.

"Tenten I was hoping I could speak with you and Lee." said Sasuke.

Tenten was about to answer when she felt Lee shake himself out of her grip.

"What do you want Uchiha-san?" asked Lee.

"What is with the guys of the Konoha twelve and not liking me?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because your selfishness almost got us six members of our group killed."

Tenten stared at Lee surprisingly in all the years she had known him she had never heard him speak to anyone like he had just spoken to Sasuke.

Sasuke for his part was inwardly cursing himself he had forgotten that all six members of that retrieval team plus the sand siblings hated him thus making his quest to hopefully gather enough support to get Naruto out of the leadership role impossible since he needed a majority but with Hinata and Shino shooting him down he wouldn't be able to get it.

"So Sasuke-san what did you want?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke looked up at both of them and even though he hoped that they would side with him he knew that it didn't matter.

"It was nothing." said Sasuke.

Tenten watched as Sasuke vanished in a swirl of leaves before turning Lee who had a scowl on his usually upbeat face.

"Lee what's wrong with you I never seen you look so angry." said Tenten.

"It's nothing really though everyone that was apart of the Sasuke retrieval team hates Sasuke because all of us almost died for no reason." said Lee.

Tenten thought that the members of the retrieval team had gotten over that but when she looked back to Lee to ask him he just stormed off.

'_Wow I know Lee must have been angry because once Sasuke showed up he didn't once yell anything about the power of youth._' thought Tenten.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto and Kushina arrived at the Hyuuga compound pretty late but knew that it wasn't late enough to stop having visitors.

Naruto walked to the entrance only to be stopped by to branch guard members.

"What is it that you are here for?" asked one of the guards with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I need to speak with Neji Hyuuga regarding a mission." said Naruto.

"I will inform Neji-sama that you are here." Said the second guard who seemed a bit nicer then his counterpart.

The first guard watched as the second guard vanished then turned his attention to Naruto.

"So you are the one who defeated Neji-sama in the chunin exams." said the guard.

"That's right." said Naruto

"I also know that you have the kyuubi sealed inside of you."

"Yes I do what does that have to do with anything."

"I am just surprised that's all."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't know that your kind could have children is all."

"Excuse me."

"I didn't know that demons could have children."

"I am not a demon I am the container that my father chose and if you can't see that then I feel sorry for you."

The guard was about to make his reply when the second guard came out and escorted Naruto into the compound.

Naruto followed the guard until he saw Hanabi and Moegi coming out of what appeared to be the kitchen sandwiches their hands.

"Naruto-senpai what are you doing here?!" yelled Moegi

"Well I need to talk to Neji about our mission." Said Naruto

Hanabi looked at the guard before dismissing him stating that she could show Naruto where Neji was.

Hanabi looked at Naruto before telling him to follow her to the study where Neji was.

When the three finally arrived at the study they found Neji reading a scroll.

"Hey Neji." said Naruto.

"Ah Naruto what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about the mission tomorrow."

Neji nodded and knew right off the bat that Naruto would make an excellent leader since he was already thinking ahead.

"Very well let's talk." said Neji.

"Oh hey Hanabi is your sister here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes nee-chan is here." replied Hanabi.

"Well how about you and Moegi take Kushina to get to know her a little better."

"Really senpai?" asked Moegi.

"Yep but she just finished eating so if she starts to fall asleep let her since it's about her bedtime anyway."

Both girls quickly nodded then Hanabi took Kushina from Naruto and left to find her big sister.

"Now Neji I just wanted to know how you think we should approach this mission when we are together." Said Naruto

"Well Naruto what is your knowledge of the Demon Country?" asked Neji.

"Not good since I have never even heard of that country let alone been to it."

"So what about you Neji what is your knowledge of this Demon Country?"

"Well as you heard Lee Sakura-san Uchiha-san and myself went to protect a priestess named Shion who can see the future that resides in the Demon Country."

"So how about we just go with knowledge."

"Meaning,"

"When we are together in the Demon Country you will be in charge since you know more then I do while I will give my input on certain situations."

"That is a very good strategy and I agree whole-heartedly."

Neji then looked at Naruto before explaining to him that they need to pick teams which Naruto agreed to until Neji said he wanted the first selection.

"Fine you can have the first pick with one condition." said Naruto.

"Fine I accept this condition." Said Neji knowing that he could pick Tenten with the first choice which was why he wanted it in the first place.

"Since you already took it the condition is that you have to pick Lee as one of your choices."

Neji cursed knowing that Naruto would probably want him to take Lee but didn't really care since Tenten would be able to keep him quite.

"Fine I accept your terms and chose Tenten." said Neji.

"Alright then since you have Lee and Tenten I get two picks and with those two picks I want Hinata and Shino." said Naruto.

"Ok then I will take Shikamaru."

Naruto cursed as Neji took Shikamaru knowing that Shikamaru and Chouji liked to stay together if they could.

"Alright then I am taking Chouji." said Naruto.

Neji calmly want threw the list of people left and smirked when he thought of who would be left for Naruto after this.

"Kiba" said Neji while feeling slightly sorry for Naruto.

"Fine then I will take Ino." said Naruto causing Neji to frown slightly.

Neji was now stuck with a hard decision between to a fan girl or a traitor but hoped that his pick would perform up to par.

"I'll take Sakura." said Neji.

Both boys stopped and stared at each other after they heard Neji's choice knowing that meant Naruto would be stuck with Sasuke.

"It's not like it matters but are you alright with these teams?" asked Neji.

"Yeah with the exception of Sasuke my team is great for me." said Naruto.

The two laughed then began to talk about some things that happened while Naruto was gone and about what Neji had heard some kunoichi talk about a few days ago.

When Neji began to tell Naruto about what he heard some of the kunoichi saying about him stunned the blond ninja he never thought that girls would think of him the why Neji said they were talking about.

"Well Neji I almost for got to tell you that I have decided to bring Kushina along." said Naruto

"That's fine it's none of my business really as long as you can protect her and lead a mission." responded Neji.

"Trust me I can do both."

"Good then there won't be a problem."

"Well I should go get Kushina and head home by the way do you think you can show me where the girls would be?"

"Oh of course they would be in Hinata-sama's room follow me."

"Hey we will tell everyone whose team they are on before we go."

Nodding Neji stood up then walked out of the room with Naruto following him.

When the two finally reached Hinata's room they found the girls swooning over a sleeping Kushina with whisper shouts of "KAWAII".

Naruto smiled while Neji simply put his head down in embarrassment of his two cousins.

Naruto walked over to the girls and listened as they explained when Kushina began to get tired and how cute her little yawns were.

Once the girls were threw with their explanations Naruto picked the sleeping girl up and chucked as she grabbed a handful of his vest then bid a farewell the Hyugga's and Moegi before disappearing a puff a smoke.

Naruto arrived outside of his home only to hear the sound of expensive things being smashed inside. Naruto quickly decided that it might not be save to go in with Kushina but knew that trying to hand her to a shadow clone might wake her up and he knew the sleeping girl would need all of her energy for tomorrow.

Naruto looked around before making two clones then sending them the house with pacific orders.

When Naruto got the information back from the clones he was anything but happy as he went in to see Yugito trying to kill his sensei and Kiba for perverted actions that he wasn't able to catch.

Naruto cleared his throat hoping to get the attention of the enraged Nibi jinchuuriki but realized his efforts were in vein since she had her back to him. Naruto sighed and took a glance down at Kushina hoping that she wouldn't wake up from what he was about to do but knew that if he wanted to save the valuable items in his parents house he needed to stop Yugito.

"YUGITO NII STOP BREAKING THINGS IN MY PARENTS' HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" yelled an enraged Naruto as he watched Kushina shift in his hold slightly but stayed asleep.

Yugito stopped when she heard Naruto yell and realized that she should have taken these two perverts outside to kill them instead of in Naruto's house.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." said a slightly ashamed and still angry Yugito.

"Its ok Yugito just kill them when they leave. Now as for the two of you hurry up and tell me why you are here so I can put Kushina to bed." said a calmer Naruto.

"Well Naruto I was wondering if I could live here with you and Kushina for a while?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course you can sensei but you usually don't stay in one place to long."

"I know but after this business with the Akatsuki is over with I am going to retire."

"But sensei"

"I know what you are going to say and don't I still feel so bad for my obsession with Orochimaru and leaving you at the mercy of the village when I should have been here for you."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before nodding his head and letting a large smile grace his features.

"Now Kiba what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful since Sasuke has been going around asking members of the Konoha twelve to go with him to the Hokage and go against you being a leader of tomorrow's mission." said Kiba.

"I see so he still can't handle me in a position higher than him huh."

"So do you want to tell the Hokage that maybe she should take Sasuke off this mission."

"No that would kind of give Sasuke what he wants to not have to serve under me no I want him to have to take orders me."

Kiba smirked at Naruto realizing that this was a dangerous game he was playing with Sasuke's ego but a very funny one which he couldn't wait to see the result of.

"Ok I just wanted to tell you that see ya later." said Kiba who opened and locked the door as he left.

Yugito turned to Naruto after Kiba left with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine if I let you go after him will you promise to be good from now on?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I promise." said Yugito.

"Ok but don't hurt him to bad he does have a mission tomorrow."

As soon as Naruto finished his speech to Yugito she dashed out the door after Kiba though it wasn't until Naruto had make it upstairs and laid Kushina down for bed he heard someone yell out in with sounded like pain.

Naruto shook his head before he took off all his clothes except for some shorts then went over and kissed the sleeping Kushina on the forehead before he laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

Naruto's Mind

"_**So you've come."**_ said Kyuubi.

"What why is it since I met Kanna you can only communicate with me threw dreams?" asked Naruto.

"_**Because that's around the time you got strong and decided that you didn't need me anymore."**_

"But I never need you most of those other times."

"_**Yes you did though you didn't ask you did need me and besides I couldn't take the chance that you were wrong then we would both end up dead."**_

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and thought about how hot she looked though he would never admit that to her.

"Kyuubi is there something you need?" asked Naruto.

"_**Yes there is I wanted know now that you have seen my human form do you think I am attractive?" **_asked Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a moment and thought that she could read his thoughts then remembered that the seal keep their minds apart.

Naruto lowered his head so that Kyuubi couldn't see his cheeks just incase he had a blush coming on.

"I guess you're cute." said Naruto hoping and praying to Kami that she wouldn't push anymore on the subject.

"_**That's it just cute."**_ said Kyuubi.

"Yep,"

"_**Then I assume you are going to let me out of here**_."

"My week isn't up yet so stop trying to influence my decision."

"_**Fine have your week though it shouldn't be that hard of a choice**_."

"To tell you the truth its not but you are a vixen which means you are trickster by nature."

Kyuubi simply huffed and turned away from him over time she had grown to care for her container so much yes at first she just healed him because she felt it amusing to watch him try and gain the faith of this village.

Eventually, she saw that one attribute that would make any sane woman even a demon woman that wasn't blinded by hatred fall in love with Naruto over time and that attribute was his loyalty to someone even if they did him wrong if he felt they could change he would never lose faith in them.

Kyuubi began to think about when Naruto met Kanna it was true that Naruto believed that he didn't need her power anymore when he met her but a big reason was the fact that Kyuubi saw how much Naruto cared about Kanna so she decided to put a small barrier between her and Naruto up so he wouldn't see how upset she was.

"_**Fine I guess you have a point but what happens when you do need my power then what**_?" asked the sexy vixen.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it Kyuubi not before. Now can you please allow me to get some sleep?" asked Naruto as he left his mind due to a loud noise.

* * *

Outside Naruto's mind

Naruto woke up to the sounds of his daughter's crying as he took a look at his clock which said two forty on it. Naruto took a look around to see if he could find out why Kushina was crying when he was startled by sound of thunder which only caused his daughter to yell louder.

Naruto shook his head and realized that Kushina has always been afraid of thunder which meant the only way either of them was going to get any sleep was if she slept with him.

Naruto sat completely up attempting to ignore Yugito's sleep talking of sex and sushi as he got out of bed to comfort Kushina.

When Naruto got at her crib he saw that she had her hands into little fists and she was sniffling with her eyes closed.

"Hey Kushina its okay daddy's right here." Said Naruto as he picked the crying red head girl up and walked with her back to his bed.

As Naruto sat down he turned back to Yugito who was speaking clear enough for him to understand.

"Oh Naruto not now we've been going at it now for four hours straight and I'm tired" Said Yugito while Naruto's right eye twitched as he listened to Yugito naughty dreams he didn't realize that Kushina had already making herself comfortable while Naruto did his best not to listen to his bedmate.

Naruto laid down with his arms wrapped loosely around Kushina who didn't make as much of a fuss when she heard the thunder this time, _'That's right honey daddy will protect you from the lightning._' thought Naruto as he remembered his own childhood and wished that someone would have held him when he was frightened.

As Naruto began to drift off to sleep he felt Yugito snuggle up to his side and sigh. Naruto smiled as he looked at her with her hair unbound like it was every night before she went to sleep and though he thought she looked beautiful no matter what style her hair was in he did think she looked especially hot with it free like it was now.

Naruto wondered about having a family and even though she was an oddball Naruto wouldn't mind starting a family with Yugito.

Deciding to put these feelings on the back burner for now Naruto decided he had better get some sleep though before he went back to sleep he turned his head so that he was facing Yugito. For a moment Naruto stared at her luscious lips then kissed her softly causing her to moan in her sleep before he himself went back to sleep.

* * *

Next Mourning 7:00am – Akatsuki Hideout

Pein walked threw the Akatsuki hideout looking for Hidan since he knew that Kakuzu would be counting the organization's money for the better half of the morning.

Pein walked toward the shrine room that Hidan had set up so that if any other members wanted they could pray to Jashin just incase Hidan wasn't around at the moment they decided to believe.

As Pein walked to the room he saw Hidan coming out with a satisfied smirk on his face and decided to just tell Hidan about his mission until he was beaten to the punch.

"Hey you ass turtle when are you going to give me something to do that shows Jashin-sama how much I believe in him?" asked Hidan.

"Soon in fact I want you and Kakuzu to go the Demon Country in five days to kill the child of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." aid Pein.

"How in the world do you where he is going to be motherfucker?"

"I have a source in Konoha that tells me everything that goes on with their jinchuuriki."

Pein then instructed Hidan to go and speak with Kakuzu so that they would be on the same page then told him that they would find a way to kill him if he killed the jinchuuriki.

Hidan snorted as he watched Pein walk away as if his rules controlled a follower of Jashin if his lord wanted the jinchuuriki dead that he would be dead end of story.

Hidan walked to the treasury where he saw Kakuzu greedily counting the money and frowned if only this man would worship Jashin the way he worshiped his money.

"So counting the money again I see." said Hidan.

"Of course I mean someone could try to be sneaky and take the money right out from under our noses if we don't count it properly." said Kakuzu.

"Is money that important to you?"

"Of course it is can you believe that a couple of days ago Itachi asked me for some money so that he could buy some pocky I almost killed him for that."

"Look I can tell that you are busy so I just came to tell you that in five days we leave to kill the daughter of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"I see very well in five days I will be ready though I don't like to leave the money uncounted this will be a great chance for me to get the organization more."

Hidan stared at his partner before walking away when he heard a voice from behind him yell out to him.

"Oh and Hidan when we kill the girl make sure you don't take all day with your Jashin nonsense alright." said Kakuzu.

Hidan scowled before he took his scythe flinging it at Kakuzu but realized that both he and his money were gone. Hidan quickly prayed to Jashin to give him the strength necessary to convert or kill Kakuzu when the time came.

* * *

Same time with Tsunade

Tsunade walked into her office and sat down in her chair before leaning back.

As Tsunade waited for Shizune to bring in her paperwork for the day she began to wonder if Naruto allowed Jiraiya to move in with him seeing as there was no chance in hell he would ever live with her.

While Tsunade continued to let her thoughts wonder she saw open the door and reveal Shizune with surprisingly 

not as much paperwork as she was use to though she wasn't going to complain.

"Good Mourning Tsunade-sama I hope you slept well?" asked Shizune.

"Actually I did." said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama I was wondering have you informed Kakashi of the problems he could face on his mission?"

"Yes I had Jiraiya stop by Kakashi's home and tell him of the Akatsuki threat so they should be will prepared."

Shizune gave a quickly nod of her before she left the room to get started on her own work for the day.

When Shizune was out of the room Tsunade let out a sigh while silently praying that the Akatsuki wouldn't be in the area at least not while the team she sent out was there.

Tsunade broke off her thoughts and smiled at the light workload before realizing why the paperwork was so light it seemed that her former teammate had somehow squeezed some peeping in before or after talking with Kakashi though all she knew was that she would take care of him personally.

'_Oh yeah that old pervert wont even know what hit him_.' thought a happy Tsunade.

* * *

With Jiraiya

The toad sannin woke up in a room that Minato would always let him use before he had to kick him out for peeping on Kushina when she would take her erotic bubble baths as he referred them though intelligently didn't tell Naruto that he use to peep on his mother.

Jiraiya sat up in his bed and yawned before he decided to go check on his prized student and his daughter of course the fact that he knew that Yugito was with them had nothing to do with it.

As Jiraiya opened the door to Naruto's bedroom he saw Naruto with his arm draped over his chest as if he was holding something that wasn't there. Jiraiya then turned his attention to the person next to Naruto and saw Yugito with her hand on Naruto's upper thigh with Kushina snuggled comfortably between her breasts which Jiraiya would have been able to see if only she hadn't decided to wear a bra since the light blue gown she wore was see threw.

Jiraiya smiled and slipped threw the door then quietly walked over to the bed then took the hand of Yugito's which was resting on Naruto's thigh and put it inside his pants then began to rub slightly causing Naruto to moan in his sleep.

Jiraiya quickly ran out of the room attempting to hold in his laughter until he was a safe distance away from the room.

When Jiraiya finally made back to his room he fall back on his bed laughing and decided to create a shadow clone which would stay outside their room so he could hear their reactions when they woke up.

As Jiraiya continued to laugh he began to get dressed so he could have a talk with Tsunade before he had to see Naruto off.

After getting his clothes on Jiraiya chuckled one last time before jumping out of the window and heading toward the Hokage tower to tell his old teammate what he had done.

While Jiraiya was traveling to the Hokage tower he avoid Lee and Gai who he knew would be yelling about flames of youth and though he never wanted to deal with them if he could help it he certainly didn't want to do it this early in the mourning.

When Jiraiya arrived threw Tsunade's window he was met with a fist to the gut then was stomped on repeatedly.

Forty-five minutes later when Jiraiya awoke from his beating he looked at Tsunade and asked her what that was about.

"For causing me to have paperwork because of your peeping!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hey I was wondering why Shion needed ninja guards?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was doing before leaning on her desk and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Shion had a vision of someone coming after her sometime soon." responded Tsunade.

"Was she able to give a description?" asked Jiraiya.

"No but she said whoever it was seemed strong since her guards were no match for him."

Jiraiya walked back to the window before turning around and leaning against the nearest wall.

"Can you believe Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" questioned Tsunade.

"I mean taking his daughter on such a high level mission."

"True but before she died Kushina use to take Naruto on S-classed missions and she would always come back with Naruto in one piece."

Jiraiya smiled at the memory of Naruto's mom then frowned as he remembered every single ass kicking that Kushina ever gave him especially when she found out that it was him who named Naruto and not Minato like she had been led to believe.

"Your right besides Naruto has long since surpassed his Kushina in shinobi abilities so he should have no problem protecting his daughter and future children." said Jiraiya.

"But if I found out that Kushina got hurt well he'd better hope she doesn't." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade before allowing a smirk to appear on his face at just how close Tsunade had let herself get to this child she had only know for a few days.

'_Well well well the big bad slug sannin has a weakness for something other than Naruto_.' Thought Jiraiya as he watched Tsunade grumble about her paperwork and how much she hated it.

* * *

Elsewhere – In parts unknown

A man sat on a throne as he listened to what his minion had to tell him.

"My lord we have scouted the Demon Country and found that you by yourself could take it over without any problem." said the minion.

"Excellent you and I will leave to capture priestess Shion soon so be ready until then." said the man.

"Yes of course my lord."

'_Once I have Shion's power to see the future I will be able to avoid all the threats of this world that would dare challenge me._' thought the man as he prepared himself to go to the Demon Country.

* * *

Naruto's House

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at his chest expecting to see his daughter fast on his chest instead he found slight pleasure from someone rubbing his crotch.

When Naruto looked down he saw Yugito with her hand in his pants rubbing his dick slightly in her sleep.

Naruto held back a moan as he took Yugito's hand out of his pants then turned to face her when he saw that either Kushina must have rolled out of his grasp somehow or Yugito took her from him in the middle of the night for some reason.

Naruto wouldn't have minded Yugito sleeping with Kushina except for the fact that Kushina was using Yugito's breasts as a pillow.

'_Well she looks content and I guess it's not hurting anything_.' thought Naruto.

Naruto looked over at his clock and saw that it was eight forty-five which meant he could allow Kushina to a while longer before he would have to wake her up.

Naruto stood up and walked out the room to get some water when he saw white hair go around the corner. Seeing that Jiraiya must have done something wrong 

Naruto quickly took off in pursuit of the sannin but when he found him he simply disbursed himself.

"I wonder what that was about." said Naruto as he continued his trek to the kitchen to get some water.

As Naruto filled his bottle with water he heard what sounded like crying coming from upstairs. Naruto quickly ran back up stairs to see Yugito holding and rocking a crying Kushina.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"She just woke up and is a little cranky that's all." said Yugito.

"So are you going to be ok with us gone?"

"You make it sound as though I have never lived with either of you."

"It's not that it's just we having been away from each other in a long time."

"Will you relax I said I would be fine didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then let it go already."

Naruto stared at Yugito knowing that she was going to be pretty lonely after Kushina and he left though also knew that she was to proud to admit it.

"Fine I will then." said Naruto.

"Wait why won't she stop crying?" asked a frustrated Yugito.

"I thought you said she was just cranky."

"Well that's what I thought but she is still crying and it had been a while."

Naruto walked toward Yugito then took a step back pinching his nose together, "You don't smell that?" asked Naruto finding it hard to believe that he didn't notice that Kushina needed to be changed.

Yugito took a sniff of the air before she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll change Kushina while you see who that is." said Naruto as he felt his eyes water when he opened up Kushina's diaper.

Yugito quickly ran out of the room and dash downstairs happy to get away from the smell of Kushina's dirty diaper since all jinchuurikis have a sensitive sense of smell which she knew must have been killing Naruto right now. When Yugito opened the door she saw Neji waiting patiently.

"Yugito-san I was wondering if Naruto was in I need to speak with him?" asked Neji.

"Sure he's upstairs with Kushina." answered Yugito.

Neji nodded then step inside and shut the door then followed Yugito to where Naruto was.

"Naruto's in that room." said Yugito as she backed away from the door slowly.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Neji.

"Oh no I have some training I need to do so if Naruto asks just tell him I'm at his training ground and he'll know what you're talking about."

With that said Yugito quickly ran back the way they came leaving Neji to open the door. When Neji stepped inside he saw Naruto changing his daughter and apparently wasn't bothered by the smell which caused Neji to cough a few times.

Naruto looked up and saw Neji in the room then waved at him before finishing Kushina up, "There honey good as new." Said Naruto as he took Kushina's old diaper and threw it in the trash without the smell affecting him in the least.

"Naruto wasn't that smell bothering you?" asked Neji who was still feeling the side effects of the smell.

Neji watched as Naruto didn't answer instead he simply dispelled himself. Neji simply watched as another Naruto walked out of the closet and smiled at him.

"Now Neji is their something I can help you with?" asked Naruto.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that we need to meet everyone a little earlier so we can be ready with our respective teams to move out at twelve." responded Neji.

"Alright so about how early should we be there?"

"Half an hour"

Naruto nodded to Neji who then asked Naruto if he would do some light sparing with him. Naruto declined telling Neji that he had some things he needed to get done before they left.

After Naruto showed Neji out and got Kushina dressed he decided that it would be good for the two of them to get some fresh air so he wrote a quick note to Yugito since her heard her training then left with Kushina.

* * *

Front Gates 11:30

Sasuke arrived at the gates a half an hour early like Neji had told him to and assumed that the Hyuuga was playing a trick on him since he was the only person there until he noticed Sakura walking toward him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

Sasuke glanced toward her but didn't respond instead opting to turn his attention to the three people heading their way.

"Hey forehead Sasuke-kun are we the first ones here?" asked a distracted Ino who seemed to be looking around for something.

"Yeah we are Ino-pig." Said Sakura who wasn't hiding the fact that she was angry with team ten had interrupted her alone time with her Sasuke.

While Ino and Sakura began to argue Chouji and Shikamaru shook their heads before sitting on an empty bench. Both boys began to talk about what they thought might happen on the mission especially with Naruto leading it which was almost enough to get Shikamaru excited.

The five continued to do their own things when they saw team eight and team Gai without Neji walk into the clearing and greet them.

"Hey Shikamaru Chouji what's up!" yelled Kiba.

"Could you stop being so troublesome?" asked Shikamaru.

"What'd you say you lazy slacker?"

"Now Kiba-kun I am sure Shikamaru-san didn't mean anything by it." said Hinata as she and Shino greeted Chouji while Kiba continued to attempt to argue with Shikamaru who simply yawned at him as he yelled.

"So Hinata have you seen Neji?" asked Chouji.

"The last time I saw him he said he was going over to Naruto-kun's house to tell him about meeting early then he was going to train."

Chouji nodded then grabbed a bag of chips before going back to his seat next to Shikamaru.

Fifteen minutes passed when the Konoha twelve saw the members of the other missions arrive along with the sannin.

"Hey everybody where is Naruto and Neji?" asked Tsunade.

"We don't know they haven't shown up yet." responded Tenten.

"Is that the kind of leader you want Tsunade-sama one who can't even be on time for a mission?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade ignored Sasuke and turned to Jiraiya who simply shook his head as he had no clue to where Naruto could be.

"I just can't believe that he and Neji aren't here." said Tsuande.

"Has anyone seen him?" asked Jiraiya.

Everyone shook their head except for Konohamaru which indicated to Jiraiya that he knew something.

"Out with it gaki." said Jiraiya.

"I don't know where he is but I did see him walking with a cute black haired woman that wasn't Kurenai-sensei or Shizune." said Konohamaru.

"Really a new girl. I wonder who it is."

"Yeah she was a civilian but nii-san walked with her for a while and all they did was talk."

As Konohamaru was explaining things to Jiraiya he failed to notice the glares he was getting from the three girls behind him.

Tsuande listened to Konohamaru's story and tried to remember someone with black hair besides Kurenai or Shizune.

"Well we'll just have to find out now wont we." said Jiraiya.

As soon as Jiraiya said that they spotted three figures walking toward them. As the figures came closer they saw that it was Naruto Neji and they assumed the female that Konohamaru talked about.

The group ran toward the three and greeted them with all kinds of different types of questions but the same question that everyone had was who was this black haired woman.

The girl simply giggled then addressed two people that she recognized, "Hi Shino Ino its great to see you two again." said the young woman with a smile.

"Do we know you?" asked Ino.

"I know I look a little different without scales or looking like a giant fish monster but I thought you two would remember."

"It's good to see you again Isaribi-san." said Shino.

Ino stood dumbfounded that she hadn't recognized the girl that ultimately helped them stop the fake demon of the ocean that was robbing ships. Ino smiled then embraced the girl in a hug before apologizing for not remembering who she was.

"Don't worry about it Naruto and I didn't even recognize each other when I bumped into him lucky for me he was able to catch me and his cutie of a daughter." said Isaribi.

Jiraiya quickly ran over to Isaribi without even bothering to close his mouth to stop the drool from leaking out.

"So you're interested in Naruto-chan eh." said Jiraiya.

Isaribi simply blushed and looked away from the old pervert which to Jiraiya answered the question in a big way.

"Well Naruto saved my life so why wouldn't I be interested in him?" asked Isaribi.

Jiraiya grinned perversely before Tsunade drug him away from the terribly blushing girl, "Hey Naruto what did you bring a civilian here for?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well it's been a while since we've seen each other so I decided she could walk with me here so we could get to know each other again." said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Isaribi and shook her head okay since she wasn't giving out any important information before looking to the two team leaders, "Naruto Neji have the two of you chosen your teams your teams?" asked Tsunade.

Both ninja shook their heads before Naruto stepped up to inform everyone of what team they were going to be on, "Alright listen up if you hear your name called then you are on my team and that means your headed to the Spring Country with me." exclaimed Naruto.

Everyone stood still and silent even the sannin and members of other missions to find out who was going to be on whose team.

"These are the orders I chose my members in just to let everyone know Hinata Shino Chouji Ino and Sasuke." said Naruto as he let it all sink in.

Sasuke immediately frowned at having to take orders from Naruto but was especially angry of his status of being last which he decided to find out the reason of, "Why was I last dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Because that's where you were picked." answered Naruto.

"Picked?" questioned Shino.

"That's right Naruto and I had a draft of sorts and that was the order of Naruto's picks." exclaimed Neji.

Sakura was listening to all of this and was absolutely fuming at the fact that she wasn't going to be with her Sasuke.

"So what Naruto did you make sure that Sasuke-kun was on your team so you could boss him around?" asked Sakura.

"Did you even hear what I said?" I had the last pick which meant Neji was the one that didn't choose Sasuke." said Naruto

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Neji picked before me and it came down to you and Sasuke which he chose you."

"Then trade someone for me."

"Like who?"

"Hinata"

"Sorry I need the Byakugan plus I like Hinata more then I do you."

Sakura growled at Naruto hoping to intimidate him into trading for her which didn't work at all.

"Look Hinata was my top pick which means she is very valuable to my team. Now if no one else has anything else to add then team Naruto is ready to head out." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun who's going to watch Kushina-chan for you while your gone?" asked Hinata.

"No one she's coming with me."

"What," yelled everyone except for Neji and the sannin.

"Tsunade-sama there has to be some rule against that right?" asked Sasuke.

"No Kushina is technically a civilian which means she is allowed to go anywhere she or her father so chooses." answered Tsuande

Naruto smiled at his team before he gave them their directions then had them move out.

As Tsunade watched team Naruto leave she had a feeling that these teams led by Neji and Naruto were going to do something amazing on this mission.

Neji smiled as he watched Naruto's team head toward the Spring Country and silently prayed that Naruto would take care of Hinata.

Neji turned to his own team before he told them what he expected of them then ordered them to follow him as they moved out.

As the teams left Jiraiya smiled as he remembered how he watched Minato go off on first mission as a team leader which made him feel the same way he was feeling right now that feeling of being the best teacher in the world.

"So Jiraiya what do you think is going to happen?" asked Tsunade.

"With Naruto on the mission anything and everything which I am sure he can handle." answered Jiraiya.

The talked a little while longer as they saw the other teams off but noticed that Isaribi hadn't left the spot she had been standing in since Naruto left.

Tsuande smiled and asked her if she remembered what Naruto was like when he saved her she then proceeded to tell Isaribi that Naruto was going to be just fine.

Isaribi smiled as she realized that Tsunade was right and that Naruto was going to be completely fine.

"Now Isaribi I don't believe you ever told me the complete story of how you and Naruto met. So if you would like we could talk about it over a drink?" asked Tsunade.

"A drink really I mean I don't usually." said a nervous Isaribi.

"A first timer don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Jiraiya watched and chuckled as Tsunade drug the nervous girl off to her office probably in one last desperate attempt to corrupt someone.

* * *

With Team Neji

Neji was able to speak with Shikamaru before they entered the formation that Neji wanted which allowed Neji to watch the groups back while Shikamaru was able to give out the orders that Neji wanted given out.

Shikamaru then estimated that it would take two to four days to get to the Demon Country and it would take Naruto two days to get to the spring then three more to get to the Demon Country.

Sakura on the other hand continued to complain about not being with Sasuke which was making everyone on the team angry especially Tenten who hated working with Sakura because she was the ultimate fan girl that in turn made all kunoichi look bad.

"Sakura you are on Neji's team we don't want to hear about how you want to be with Sasuke." said Tenten.

"I know I'm on this team but it doesn't mean that I can't want to be on Sasuke-kun's team." answered Sakura

"Then wish in your mind geez is that all you can do is talk about Sasuke I mean if I hadn't known you were taught by Tsunade-sama I wouldn't take you seriously as a kunoichi." said Kiba.

Sakura growled at Tenten and Kiba believing that it wasn't any of their business of if she wanted to be with Sasuke or not.

"Sakura they're right I don't care if you want to be with Sasuke you are apart of my team therefore you will no longer speak openly about your desire to be with Sasuke." said Neji's voice from the back of the formation.

"As troublesome as it is Neji's right if you cant think about anything other than Sasuke then you are going to be no good to us on the mission." said Shikamaru.

Sakura huffed at her teammates but knew that if her leader told her to stop doing something she had no choice but to comply.

Neji looked at his team then at the sky and realized that it was time to rest for the night.

"Alright team were going to set up camp here." Said Neji

Neji quickly set up his tent and waited until he saw Shikamaru set up his tent he then pulled him aside so he could ask him some questions, "Hey Shikamaru how do you think we did on time?"

"Well if we keep up with this pace we should make it to the Demon Country half a day early." Shikamaru answered.

"Good that's all I wanted to know."

Shikamaru gave a nod then went and laid down next to Kiba before letting out a lazy yawn.

Neji looked over the campsite before explaining the watch shifts to everyone. Once Neji was done making sure everyone knew their jobs and that the camp was in order he sat down next to Tenten so they could talk, "Hey Tenten."

"Neji how are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine listen I wanted to talk to you."

"About."

"You know what about."

"Listen I am fine with you being with that fan girl."

"But I'm not with her."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"That wasn't what it looked like."

"Right look Neji we are teammates and that's all we we'll ever be I understand that now."

"But I want to be more than teammates."

"I sorry Neji but I don't think it would work out."

Tenten gave Neji a soft smiled then went into her tent to go to sleep.

Neji frowned as he watched Tenten walk away from him to Neji Tenten was the perfect girl for him since she wasn't a fan girl and actually had a deep dislike for them.

Neji sighed then began to think about what brought this all about and realized that he shouldn't have gone drinking with the male members of the Konoha twelve last month but he wanted to have some fun since he'd just come back from leading a month long mission a couple of days before. Once he was drunk he met a girl from his graduating class then one thing lead to another and they ended up making out in the middle of the street for everyone and most importantly to Neji Tenten to see.

Neji sighed then looked over his team before heading to his tent to get some sleep hoping that somehow on this mission he could get Tenten to understand what really happened.

Kiba watched as Neji and Tenten went into their respective tents then turned to Lee to get some answers.

"Hey Lee is Tenten still mad at Neji for making out with that girl?" asked Kiba.

"Yes I saw how hard it was for her but Gai-sensei helped her get over it some." Lee answered.

"What do you mean Gai-sensei helped her get over it?" asked Shikamaru who joined the conversation from his comfortable spot.

"Well Gai-sensei used the thing that Tenten hates most in the world to help her get over Neji."

"And that is?" asked Kiba.

"Are you that dumb Kiba everyone knows that Tenten hates fan girls that why she can't stand Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Ok."

"Gai-sensei must have told Tenten that whenever she was around Neji she acted like a fan girl right Lee."

"Exactly Gai-sensei then explained to Tenten that she needed to get over Neji unless she wanted to end up like Sakura." said Lee.

"So he basically scared the feelings she had for Neji out of her?" asked Kiba.

"That's right."

Shikamaru listened to Lee's story and smiled as he realized that Gai wasn't as dumb Kakashi and some of the other jounin made him out to be which made him glad he listened to Asuma.

"Well we had better get some sleep since Sakura has first watch." said Shikamaru.

* * *

Next Day with Team Naruto

Chouji yawned as he watched daybreak and decided to wake up Naruto to find out what he wanted to do going forward. Chouji grabbed a bag of chips from his tent then went into Naruto's tent and woke him up.

Naruto looked around and saw a smiling Chouji looking back at him. Naruto smiled back and stood up making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping Kushina who made sure she had a tight grip on her father.

"So Naruto what do you want me to do?" Chouji asked.

Naruto looked at his friend for a moment then remembered what it was that he need done.

"Chouji I need you to wake up Sasuke and Ino while I take care of Shino and Hinata." said Naruto as he began walking toward Shino's tent.

Chouji nodded then went to wake up his teammate and Sasuke.

Naruto reached Shino's tent to find him already awake with most of his belongs backed.

"Hey Shino." said Naruto.

"Naruto how are you and Kushina doing today?" asked Shino.

"We're fine."

"Well one of my bugs told me that Chouji had already gone to wake you so it came back and told me that you were coming."

Naruto nodded then turned around to see Ino leaning up against Chouji while trying to wake up fully and Sasuke coming out of his with a scowl on his face.

Naruto chuckled at his former rival then went to Hinata's tent only to find her gone. Naruto looked around the camp site but couldn't find her so he summoned a tracker toad to help him out.

Naruto ran over to Chouji and asked him had he seen Hinata leave when he said no Naruto had the tracker toad get Hinata's scent then followed the toad as he dashed off into the woods.

Hinata was currently in the middle of a lake relaxing naked while trying her best to think of a way to get Naruto to notice her.

'_Maybe I should do what Kurenai-sensei and Tsuande-sama said and just tell him how I feel about him." _thought Hinata as she dove under the water.

'_Or maybe I should do what Anko-sensei said and show him the goods though I wonder if that would even work since I know he must still think that I am weird.'_

As Hinata rose out of the water and jumped back on shore she saw a yellow standing next to her almost as if it had been looking for her. Hinata bent down and picked the toad up then noticed that it had a jacket on which made her wonder what kind of toad was this.

While Hinata examined the toad she saw someone jump out of the bushes and land in front of her. Hinata eyes widened when she realized that this person was Naruto who was in shock himself.

"Naruto-kun." said a stunned and now horny Hinata.

"Hinata I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell you that we are about to head out." Said Naruto as he did his absolute best to keep his eyes even with Hinata's (Which would be very hard and I am sure no one would blame Naruto for not being able to.).

"Thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun."

Naruto simply gave a nod his head then turned around to head back to camp when a head on his shoulder stopped him.

"Naruto-kun I don't think you want to forget your summon." said a red faced Hinata.

"You're right I wouldn't what to forget her thank you." Naruto said as he took off back the way he came.

Hinata watched as Naruto leapt away from her with the toad on his shoulder and Kushina in his arms when Hinata was certain Naruto was a good enough distance away she let out a fan girl scream.

Naruto ran back toward camp with a huge blush on his face while he did his best to keep a perverted smile off his face as he thought about what he saw, '_Wow Hinata sure has grown at this rate her breasts will be in the same class as baa-chan in a few years.'_

When Naruto got back to the group it looked as though there had never been a camp here which Naruto smiled at.

"Hey Chouji I assume you are the one who back up Kushina and mine's things?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." said Chouji.

Naruto looked around and saw that Hinata's things were packed as well.

"Who packed Hinata's things?"

"No one her belongs were already packed we just took down her tent." said Shino.

As soon as Shino finished talking Hinata came out of the woods with a slight blush on her face but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for everyone.

Naruto was mentally thanking Kami that Hinata was covered up again but knew he had to put those memories out of his mind since his teammates were counting on him to lead them.

"Alright everyone hears the deal if we travel at the same pace we traveled at yesterday then we will make it to the Spring Country around one." said Naruto.

Everyone nodded except for Sasuke then took off toward the harbor that would take them to the Spring.

As Team Naruto neared the harbor Kushina woke and began to cry.

"Hey Chouji do you have that bottle I gave to you yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"Yep." said Chouji

Chouji tossed Naruto the bottle who in turn gave to Kushina.

"That's a good girl." Said Naruto

"It's about time you shut that kid up." said a voice from behind most of the group.

Naruto turned and faced the owner of the voice who was smirking at Naruto for some reason.

"What'd you just say Sasuke?"

"You heard me." said Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Sasuke then performed ten one-handed hand signs and yelled, "Fuuton: Daitoppa." Naruto along with everyone else watched as a slight breeze past then saw Sasuke's pants spilt down the middle leaving him wearing purple and pink underwear.

Everyone stared at Sasuke then began laughing at the fuming Uchiha even Shino had to put his hand over his mouth so that his smirk couldn't be seen.

Sasuke quickly henged so that it looked as though he had pants on then the made to the harbor and received a boat for free since Koyuki had been expecting them.

After the short boat ride Team Naruto was led to castle so that Koyuki could speak with them.

Koyuki arrived in the waiting room and stared at Naruto intently but the odd thing was that she looked lost.

"Koyuki-hime my squad and I will be ready to escort you to the Demon Country whenever you are ready to leave." Naruto said trying to act professional but found it hard because of the look in Koyuki's eyes.

"I see and you are the leader of this team Naruto?" asked Koyuki.

"Yes Hime."

"Good we will leave the day after tomorrow that why you and your friends can rest."

"Thank you Hime."

All of Team Naruto was shown their rooms they would be sleeping in for the night while Naruto waited for someone to escort him to his room.

After twenty minutes of waiting Naruto was shown to a room that looked very familiar to him. The man that showed Naruto to his room left as Naruto started to open the door.

Once Naruto stepped inside he recognized this as Koyuki's bed which was identified by the he bent Yugito over.

"Look familiar?" asked a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around to answer when Yuki slapped him across the face with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yuki-hime why did you hit me and what was wrong with you earlier?" questioned Naruto.

"Wait you mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Naruto do you remember that night we made love?"

"Of course but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Naruto I'm pregnant and it's your fault."

Naruto watched as Yuki continued to cry and realized that she's probably scared just like Kanna and he were when they found out about Kushina. Naruto put Kushina down on a crib Yuki had in the room then slowly picked 

Yuki up and carried her to the bed then hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Naruto you don't want to be with me do you?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki I can't believe you would think that I would be the kind of man to stop caring about you just because I got you pregnant." said Naruto.

"So you do want to be with me?"

"Of course but there something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Well there's an organization after my life and more importantly my daughter so for yours and the baby's safe we can't let anyone other than the sannin know you being pregnant with my child."

"Ok well no one besides the sannin no but how am I going to keep it a secret?"

"Do you have any male friends that you trust?"

"Yes one."

"Well tell him that your jerk of a baby's father left you when he found out you were pregnant then explain to him that for your reputation you need him to pretend to be the child's father."

"I don't know."

"Trust me that why I can come and visit the kid."

"Alright I will ask him when I get back from the meeting with Shion."

"Good now get some rest."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yuki and felt her snuggle up against him he then rubbed his cheek from the slap Yuki gave him then went to sleep with on thought on his mind, 'While _at least it wasn't as bad as when Kanna she was expecting.' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok this is my longest chapter for any of my stories now I want you guys and girls to answer my rants at the beginning of the stories or if you want me to add something that I might think is a good idea.**

**Now I put that draft in the story in honor of the NBA Draft also it seemed like a good idea. **

**So you review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Shion's Desperate Plea To A Champion

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

_Zetsu's Dark half_

**Alright I am up to one hundred and fifty reviews which mean I must be doing something right also I heard that the last chapter was mushy and I agree though the upcoming chapters won't be.**

**Next I would have updated sooner but I was trying to get a beta reader to correct my mistakes since I'm sure you all will agree that if I'd written my story better I would have more reviews. So I have decided to go ahead and continue with the story and just add the corrected chapters in once I get them back hopefully people will review more when it looks at lot better.**

**Now since I don't have much else to talk about I wanted to get a little rant in before I start the story. I am not going to tell you about the fight Naruto is going to have with Hidan and Kakuzu though I want to know if anyone else thought what they did to Yugito was just **

**horrible I mean I understand they had to capture her but to pin her about ten feet up a wall by her hands was just awful. I mean you don't even do that to someone who stole something from you let alone a girl you just met.**

**Finally about a month ago I saw a new anime series or at least I think it was anime series called Rosario + Vampire and I got an idea about a new story to start so if anyone wants to know what I have in store e-mail or something and I'll tell since I don't want other authors trying to take the idea as their own.**

**Now here is the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 Shion's Desperate Plea to a Champion**

* * *

Tsunade stood and walked to the window in her office then smiled when she saw her people finishing their day as she waited for Haku and Yugito to arrive. Tsunade had decided that she would allow Haku to sign the slug contract which meant when she retired would make Haku the new slug sannin.

At first Tsunade had been torn in between Sakura and Haku though in the end chose Haku for two reasons. The first being that even though Haku has a major crush on Naruto since he brought her back she has continued to try and become a better shinobi. The second reason was that even though she had a bloodline she never acted as though she was better than anyone else unlike Sasuke, plus the fact that she wanted to protect Naruto earned her bonus points in Tsunade's book.

Tsunade took one last look at the village before returning to her chair then looked at her desk which surprising had no paperwork on it. This was the time that Tsunade wished Naruto would have left Kushina here though understood that he was still a fairly new father and didn't blame him for not being able to let go of her so easily especially since he never had a family to call his own.

Tsunade allowed her thoughts to drift off to the mystery that was Kanna and decided that she would tie Jiraiya down to the nearest chair then force him to tell her all about Naruto and Kanna the next time she saw him. Tsunade stopped her scheming when she saw the door open and watched as Yugito and Haku walk in with serious scowls on their faces.

"Girls what's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she was not use to seeing her student with such an angry expression on her face.

The girls quickly snapped out of whatever was bothering them and bowed to Tsunade.

"Nothings wrong sensei honest." Haku said.

"Then what was with the scowl that was on your otherwise smiling face?" Tsunade asked.

Yugito decided she'd been quite for long enough stepped forward to answer.

"Well Tsunade-sama as we were walking here some idiots said we had big boobs then attempted to grope us." Yugito said in a huff.

Tsunade sighed remembering that she had taught Haku the same thing she'd taught Shizune about how to deal with perverts.

"Are they still alive?" Tsunade asked hoping the two girls wouldn't have accidently given her more paperwork.

"Yes but they will be eating through a straw for a while." Haku said. "And it will definitely hurt them to pee for the rest of their lives." Yugito finished.

Tsunade laughed happy with the knowledge that if Naruto ever become a pervert like his sensei these two girls would be able to deal with him accordingly.

"May I ask Tsunade-sama why you've called the two of us here?" Yugito asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat before she answered, "Well first, Yugito I have decided that I am going to make you a Jounin and your duties will start when Naruto's returns.

Second I wanted to tell Haku that I've decided that when I retire and hand my hat over to that knucklehead Naruto I am also going to hand you my title as slug sannin so I need you to sign the summoning contract for slugs."

Tsunade watched as Haku's eyes lit up when she summoned the slug which held the contract for her.

Haku quickly thanked her sensei before reading the names on the contract. As she got to Tsunade's name she noticed that she couldn't make out any names that were before Tsunade's.

"Sensei why can't I read the names before your own, also when was Shizune-sempai allowed to sign the contract?" Haku asked.

"To be honest with you I don't know it's always been like that and to answer your second question about Shizune well I use to have a lot of debt collectors so if they ever found her without me I wanted her to be able to protect herself." Tsunade answered.

Accepting the answer Haku quickly bit her thumb and signed her name blood then looked over to the human sized slug that brought the contract and saw that it appeared to be bowing.

"Tsunade-sensei is that slug bowing to me?" Haku asked a bit surprised.

"Of course she is Haku since you are technically the slug princess now." Tsunade said with pride in her voice.

Haku nearly squealed before grabbing Yugito by the waist and running out the door yelling something about needing to practice.

Tsunade stood up to stop her when she felt a presence by her window.

"Why do you refuse to use the door?" Tsunade asked as she turned to see Jiraiya sitting on her windowsill with a care in the world.

"How else would I get to see you pass on your title of sannin to the next generation?" Jiraiya responded.

"Actually I'm glad you stopped by."

"Really,"

"Yep in fact I want talk to you come sit over here."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade a little skeptically before deciding that he hadn't done anything recently to invoke his sannin teammate's wrath so he jumped from the windowsill into the chair only to be covered with slime that quickly hardened.

Jiraiya nervously looked at Tsunade before closing his eyes to prey when he heard his teammate chuckle, "It's over Jiraiya now that I finally have you here trapped. Now you are going to tell me the whole story of Kanna and Naruto."

"Tsunade you didn't have to go this far all you had to do was ask." Jiraiya said.

"But every time I ask you or Naruto I get a part of the story but this time Jiraiya you aren't leaving until I feel as though I was there."

"Whatever Tsunade you know your really taking this to far but I'll tell you."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

_Jiraiya stood in front of the hospital and waited for Naruto to help Kanna pack her things since she'd decided to travel with them for a while. Jiraiya watched as Naruto carried Kanna out of the hospital on his back since the doctor had told her to take it easy for a while._

_Naruto walked to Jiraiya before introducing his teacher to Kanna._

_Jiraiya looked Kanna over one time before deciding to lay down a few rules, "Alright Kanna-san listen up I am training Naruto for some important reasons so I can't have you getting in the way. Second I cant have you coming and going as you please as it could give away our position so make sure you are in this for the long haul or at least until we go back to Konoha."_

_Kanna stared into Jiraiya's eyes without any fear before giving her answer, "I get it you don't trust me its fine but I think blondie would be lost without me so I am definitely going all the way with this."_

_Turning his back away from the pair Jiraiya couldn't believe how much this girl reminded him of Kushina and began to wonder if he could use this to his advantage __in turning his student into a super pervert like himself._

'_Yes soon Naruto you will realize the errors of your ways.' Jiraiya thought._

"_Ok let's get a move on if we are going to continue your training kid!" Jiraiya yelled as he took off for the training place he had in mind._

_Naruto quickly jumped after him as the three made it out of the small town rather quickly._

_Seeing that Jiraiya was a good distance ahead Naruto decided that he wanted to get to know Kanna better since they were going to get to see a lot of each other._

"_Hey you alright back there?" Naruto asked._

"_What do you think?" Kanna responded. _

"_Well I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other."_

"_Ok how about this we ask the other question no holding back or lying ok blondie."_

_Nodding Naruto cleared his throat to go first since it was his idea to get to know each other but stopped when he realized his passenger had other ideas._

"_So are those whiskers real?" Kanna asked. _

"_Yes they are." Naruto answered. "Have you been truthful with me since we met?"_

"_Yes, why did you save me?"_

"_Because I couldn't just sit back and watch someone get treated like you were. How do you feel about me since I had to save you?"_

"_At first I thought you were just some guy trying to play hero with a kunoichi he ran across but after talking to you I realized that you are one of the few good guys in this world. So do you have a girlfriend back home?"_

_As soon as the question was asked by Kanna Naruto felt himself miss a branch causing him to loose his balance luckily he was about to grab a different branch on the way down and get back on track._

"_Well I asked you a question and don't think you are going to get out of it just because we almost fell." Kanna said._

"_No I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto answered. "Why do you call me blondie?"_

"_Well I didn't know your name at first so I had to get your attention somehow after saying it the first time it just stuck."_

_Kanna was going to continue the game until they saw Jiraiya standing in a field waiting for them._

_When the two landed in the field Jiraiya noticed that his student had a small blush on his face and decided to tease him a little._

"_So Naruto what's with the blush did you get to see the goods?" Jiraiya asked. _

_Now Naruto knew how perverted his sensei was so he could usually ignore him with no problem though this time with his thoughts already on Kanna coupled with __the question she'd asked earlier and finally he could feel her luscious breasts pressing against his back there was only one thing he could do._

_Jiraiya watched as Naruto let Kanna off his back only to fly back into to her arms with his nose bleeding heavily. As blood shot out of Naruto's nose Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at finally being able to get one over on his student._

_Kanna looked down at the blond boy in her arms and couldn't for the life of her figure out if she should be angry or happy at him. Angry at him for having perverted thoughts about her or happy that he was having perverted thoughts about her since she didn't let most people see her like that and was excited that Naruto did. This of course didn't mean that she would just give it all away at once just because he found her sexy but it made her feel a lot better about herself._

_Kanna looked up at Naruto's sensei since he was rolling around on the ground laughing at his student's misfortune._

"_Excuse me jii-san but shouldn't we help him?" Kanna asked._

"_My name is Jiraiya the legendary Gama sannin and why should we I mean he'll be fine once he gets over his thoughts of you." Jiraiya said._

_Kanna shook her head at the older man who began to laugh even harder as she attempted to drag the unconscious body to a tree. Once Kanna had finally maneuvered herself against the tree she decided to set Naruto against though changed her mind since she needed more of a rest then Naruto so she decided to lay back against the tree and let Naruto's head lay in her lap._

_Fifteen minutes later Naruto awoke to Kanna leaning against the tree sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Naruto arose from her lap only to come face to face with his sensei._

"_Are you ready to train or not?" Jiraiya asked. _

_Nodding his head quickly the two moved over a field so they wouldn't wake Kanna and continued their training._

_After the training was over for the day Naruto and Jiraiya went to relax in a natural hot spring while Kanna went to one of her own._

_Jiraiya not forgetting what happened earlier that day decided to try and get Naruto to peep on Kanna with him._

"_Hey Naruto we both know you have been wondering what Kanna looks like underneath all those clothes well here's your chance to found out." Jiraiya said._

"_No ero-sennin she probably already thinks I'm a pervert because of you." Naruto said. _

"_Well that's your business gaki if you need me I'll be peeking on your girlfriend."_

_As Naruto began to protest he realized that Jiraiya was already gone Naruto knew he had to stop this so he chased after his sensei. Naruto arrived on a branch next to Jiraiya when he noticed blood coming out of his nose and that he was scribbling on that notepad of his again._

_Jiraiya noticed Naruto and before his young charge could begin an argument he turned Naruto's head toward the hot spring and Kanna. Jiraiya quickly turned his own head back to Kanna seeing as how Naruto wasn't __going to be much of a problem any more since he was more focused on Kanna._

_Kanna sat down in the hot spring loving the effect the water was having on her body when she heard what sounded like giggling quickly remembering Naruto's warning of his perverted sensei she grabbed a good sized rock and threw it into the trees and watched as a white haired man fell out._

_Naruto noticed Kanna grab a rock and moved back a little so she would hit Jiraiya instead of him thanking his lucking stars he stood up then vanished but not before taking one last long look at Kanna who was busy kicking the hell out of Jiraiya._

_Half an hour later Kanna came into the clearing wrapped tightly in a towel dragging a beaten and unconscious Jiraiya by his hair._

"_Hey red what's up?" Naruto asked slightly nervous._

"_Not much just trying to teach your sensei the consequences about peeking on young women. Thanks for warning me about him blondie it was really nice of you or did you want no one but yourself to see this body." Kanna teased._

_Naruto began to move back until Kanna started laughing causing Naruto to release the breath he didn't know he was holding._

"_Oh and just to let you know I will kill you if I ever catch you peeping on me but enough about that we never got to finish our game blondie and I believe it was my turn." Kanna said._

"_Fine one last question for each of us but let's make it interesting." Naruto said a little scared of her at the moment. _

"_I'm listening." _

"_This last question can be asked at anytime that we choose."_

"_Fine but I am using mine right now."_

"_Ok."_

"_How exactly did you get those whiskers?"_

_

* * *

_

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Why did you stop?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I wanted to know why this so important to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya you don't get it you were apart of Naruto's life for all that time you were gone which means you got to teach him things about life. I didn't get that chance so I just wanted to know about how his child came to be."

"Well Tsunade you are going to have to ask Naruto the rest because it's really his decision to tell you."

"It doesn't matter I have you here so get back to tell me the rest of the story."

"I can't."

"And why not"

"I thought you would have figured out that I'm just a **Kage Bunshin."**

Tsunade watched as the Jiraiya that was trapped in her chair went up in smoke. After silently cursing her teammate Tsunade decided to head home early since she was able to get so much paperwork done.

* * *

At the training grounds

* * *

Haku finally came to a halt before releasing her companion while scanning to make sure that this training ground would be good enough. After seeing that everything was in order Haku turned her attention back to her training partner.

"Yugito thanks for agreeing to help me out." Haku said.

"Agreeing you kidnapped me in broad daylight!" Yugito yelled.

Haku rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before biting her thumb to perform the summoning until she realized that she didn't know the seals to perform the jutsu.

"Yugito can you help me since I don't know the seals for the summoning jutsu?" Haku asked.

"Well I don't have a summoning contract but I have been around Naruto when he summoned his toads." Yugito responded as she began to explain the seals necessary to perform the jutsu.

After ten minutes of copying and listening to Yugito explain what needed to be done Haku ran through the seals and placed her hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared a hand sized slug sat were the hand once was.

The slug looked up at Haku and immediately recognized her as the newest slug summoner.

"**How can I help you milady**?" The slug asked.

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself and also find out about you and your family." Haku answered.

"**Well my name is Katsaya** **and I am a messenger slug."**

"A messenger slug"

"**That's right I deliver messages to whomever you want me to."**

"Neat. So please tell me about the rest of your family?"

"**Well I would tell you about my kaa-san but she is going to retire when Tsunade-sama does so you'll need to meet ane (my older sister) since she is taking over**."

"Oh is she nice."

"**Yes but she has a crush on the new boss toad which is a little weird**."

Yugito listened as Haku and Katsaya asked questions back and forth before remembering something that Naruto had told her about summons.

"Wait doesn't Haku have to pass some sort of test?" Yugito asked.

"**Normally yes but since Haku-sama was recommended to us by Tsunade-sama we trust her until she gives us reasons not to**." Katsaya answered.

Excepting the answer Haku went back to questioning her new friend and even allowed Katsaya to question her to build some trust along with friendship.

Katsaya went on to explain that if she worked with them she would be able to combine jutsu with them just like toad summoners could. She then finished by explaining that if she knew one of the toad summoners to ask them to help her.

As Haku listened to Katsaya a wicked idea popped into her head.

"Say Katsaya there's something I'd like you to do for me."

* * *

With Team Neji

* * *

Team Neji kneeled with their heads down in front of the beautiful priestess before rising to address her.

"Greetings Shion-sama it's good to see you again." Neji said.

Shion simply stared at Neji before realizing that something was off with this picture.

"I heard that there were suppose to be others with you where are they?" Shion asked.

"That half of the group went to escort Koyuki-hime here." Neji Said.

Shion simply waved to one of her advisers who quickly showed the ninja where they would be staying.

As they walked down the hall they saw many pictures but one picture in particular caught Neji's attention more so than the others. After quickly scanning it over he decided to make a mental note of it and come back to it later.

After being shown their rooms the advisor explained to the ninja that Shion hadn't been sleeping well and hoped they could forgive her attitude.

Neji and the others quickly dismissed it since they knew how Shion acted though were glad it wasn't as bad as before Lee and Neji saved her.

"So how are we going to protect her if she is going to act like this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry I fully believe that Shion can be reached we just have to wait for Naruto to get here." Neji answered.

"What do you mean Neji?" What does Naruto have to do with this?" Tenten questioned.

"Think about all the stories we've compared about missions we went on with Naruto he was always been able to change someone's life just by being him."

"I get it so Naruto shows up does whatever it is he does and turns Shion's life around for the better?" Kiba asked.

"But what if Shion doesn't want to change?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I am sure the others didn't want to change either but when you come in contact with Naruto you do things out of your character." Neji said.

"So what do we do until then?" Sakura asked.

"We have no choice but to wait until Naruto and his team arrive tomorrow."

Excepting this answer the ninja decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

With Shion

* * *

Shion took off her robes and sighed as she lay down on her bed. For some odd reason or other she had been sleeping great but her dreams made her body feel as though she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Shion remembered her dreams from the past month quite vividly which made her blush from head to toe every time she thought about them which made her think that it might be a vision instead of a dream. The only problem was she'd never had a vision about herself that was so intense also it seemed to spread over many nights. Shion decided that instead of just feeling pleasure from whoever was in her dream she would try and get some answers.

* * *

Shion's Vision/Dream

* * *

Shion stood in an open field as she awaited the arrival of the man who was the cause of her recent wet dreams. As she looked around the field she realized that she was alone but as she turned to leave she felt a hands slowly rub her shoulders causing her to moan.

Shion attempted to turn face the man but realized he had a good grip on her so she was unable to turn and face him. She quickly took a breath and steeled herself to force out questions for this man to hopefully answer.

"Who are you?" Shion asked.

"Whomever you want me to be Shion-sama I am here to please you and only you." The mystery man answered as he moved his hand to Shion's breast and stroked it lightly which caused the young woman to gasp.

Shion attempted to ignore the feeling she was getting in her stomach though couldn't help but feel like whoever this man was did belong to her.

"Is this a dream?" She asked shakily as the man trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw.

"No Shion-sama this not a dream this is your reward for your faithful years a priestess. Do you not want your reward?"

"No I do want it but I need to know if you are real?"

The man said nothing as his hands traveled south and into her panties, "Well priestess red lace it seems you were expecting something to happen though to answer your question I am a real person."

"Then why do you do this to me every night why do you not just take me!" She yelled as she fell back against the man panting from a small orgasm.

"Do you want me to take you milady?"

"Yes I do but I want to know something first. Are you a bad person and if not then when will I get to meet you in the real world?"

"I am not evil and you will meet me very soon though you will not know it at first once you find me you will get this pleasure only in the waking world."

Shion felt the man take his hands off her which caused her to whimper ever so slightly though hearing the man's chuckle she knew she needn't worry. Shion's suspicions were confirmed when the man placed something over her eyes then turned her around only to lay a loving kiss on her lips causing her to grow weak in the knees.

Shion had had enough of asking questions since this mans story checked out in her mind she allowed herself to explore the mans' body and even though she couldn't see him she knew he was great with his hands and a good kisser.

Shion was brought out of her thoughts by the feel of something rubbing slowly against her pussy which caused her to shake slightly.

The man smirked as he felt his priestess shake and decided he would give her that which she desired for so long. The man moved quickly and without any wasted motion laid Shion on her back then entered her slowly causing her to moan loudly. The man continued to enter her until he felt himself hit a wall.

"My priestess is this alright?" The man asked.

Shion though she'd never had sex before had read books on sex and knew this part would hurt.

"I am ready."

The pulled out and just as he was about to breakthrough her barrier they heard a knocking sound.

Shion quickly told the man to continue but felt her eyes fluttering open which signified she was awake. Shion let out a frustrated sigh before answering the door.

"Yes what is it?" Shion asked very irritated.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest milady but it's near ten and Koyuki-hime along with the rest of the leaf ninja has arrived." The servant said.

Shion simply nodded then closed the door so she could get ready for her talks with the hime.

* * *

With The Ninja

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura squealed before attempting to glomp Sasuke.

Naruto laughed at the Uchiha before putting Yuki down then walking over to Hinata and plucking the sleeping Kushina from her arms.

"So where is this priestess so we can get these negations started?" Naruto asked.

"I heard her servants went to get her. So did you guys have any trouble?" Neji asked.

"Nah team Naruto was on top of it right guys?"

Shouts of 'Hai' were heard from every member that was apart of team Naruto except from Shino and Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he saw his team and how together they were.

"So what about you have you had any problems?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Neji answered as they all watched the doors open and a blond priestess walked toward them.

"I am Shion." She said.

Koyuki stepped in front of the ninja to greet her, "And I am Koyuki Kazehana." Both women shook hands before Shion led Yuki to the meeting room where they could talk but not before glancing back at Naruto and Kushina.

When the two arrived in the meeting room to get their talks under why Shion decided to get some information on something that was bothering her.

"Koyuki-hime I was wondering who was that blond haired man with the red haired child?" Shion asked

"Oh that was Naruto-kun and his daughter Kushina-chan." Koyuki explained.

"Why would a ninja put his child in harms way?"

"It's complicated but Naruto just doesn't like to be to far away from her."

"So what is your relationship with him?"

"What?"

"Well you refer to him as Naruto-kun so that must mean you know him."

"Well he has saved my life in more ways then one."

Shion watched as a noticeable blush spread across Koyuki's face and began to wonder what kind of a person could do this to a hime.

"Well let's not talk about things that happened in the past priestess." Koyuki said

"Right its just he looks familiar though I can't place where I've seen him before but we should begin now." Shion said.

* * *

With the leaf ninja

* * *

The leaf ninja sat at a large table as they waited for the two to finish their first day of talks.

"So does anyone know how long this is supposed to take?" Chouji asked.

"Nope baa-chan didn't say all I know is that we could be here from two days to about a week and a half." Naruto responded.

"So what are going to do until then?" Ino asked.

"I don't know about those guys but our mission is to protect Koyuki which means myself and two other members of my team will be around her whenever she's not in negotiations Shion."

"And my team will be keeping an eye on Shion but not to the extent that you'll be watching over the hime." Neji said.

"So do we tell them what's going to happening when they get done?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah we'll tell them then." Naruto answered.

After that was said everyone went off to do random things until the first days of talks were completed.

Once everyone left Neji grabbed Naruto and pulled him aside so they could talk about something that was bothering him.

"Naruto are you sure you've never been here before?" Neji asked.

"Of course I would remember especially with the hot but somewhat bratty priestess. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Without a word Neji led him to the picture he'd passed in the hallway that prompted him to ask Naruto if he was sure he'd never been here.

When they came to the picture Naruto was dumbfounded to see a younger looking Jiraiya and a very beautiful dark gray haired woman leaning against Naruto.

"That's otoo-san (My Dad) but why does he have whiskers like me?" Naruto asked.

"It looks to be crayon or some type of marker drawn on your tou-san face." Neji concluded

Naruto scowled and quickly made the hand seals for the summoning jutsu when the smoke cleared Naruto and Neji found that they were looking down at small red toad.

"Hi, how have you and your tou-san been Gamakina?" Naruto asked the young toad.

"**Otoo-san's fine and so am I Naruto-sama thank you for asking now what can I do for you and Kushina-sama?"** Gamakina asked.

"First off I've told you to call us Naruto and Kushina I mean your tou-san does. Next I want you to take a message to that perverted sensei of mine also don't leave until he gives you a response. One last thing the moment you arrive yell pervert real loud."

Giving a determined nodded to her tou-san's personal summoner then Gamakina went off to find her ojii-san's summoner.

Naruto turned back to the picture before deciding to take it down and confront Shion about it.

"Naruto you're actually going to take down someone else's picture?" Neji asked.

"Well I need to get to the bottom of this and seeing as how sensei didn't tell me about it something interesting must have happened." Naruto responded.

Nodding to one another they quickly went back to the conference room to wait for the two women to get done. As they waited Neji pulled out a scroll while Naruto attempted to calm down a fully awoken and recharged Kushina.

Neji sighed as he hoped Naruto could calm his screaming daughter but Naruto told him she just needed to get out of her system.

"Well at least we know she's going to be loud like her tou-san." Neji said as smirked at his friend.

"More like her kaa-san." Naruto responded with a smile at Kushina.

The two began to laugh until they heard someone attempt to talk over Kushina's crying, "Well it seems only the leaders of the groups stayed."

When Naruto and Neji turned they saw Yuki and Shion staring back at them. Naruto quickly whispered something to Neji then watched as he vanished.

"Where's he going?" Shion asked.

"To find our friends and bring them back since you two are done with the first day of negations." Naruto said

"If you don't mind me asking where'd you find that picture at?"

"Actually I have a question about this picture." Naruto said as he held it up causing both women to gasp.

"That's were I've seen him from."

Shion walked over to the picture and took it from Naruto so she could study it while Yuki walked over toward Naruto as they waited for an explanation.

"I was just a kid but I remember looking at this picture with my kaa-san. That's when I had my first vision about the man in this picture only he wasn't wearing that coat and he had whiskers." Shion explained.

"So you're saying that your very first vision was about Naruto?" Yuki asked.

"Yes now that I've seen him but since I was looking at the picture as a little girl I just assumed he was using one of his ninja tricks kaa-san told me about to cover them up so I drew them on the picture."

"So what was the vision about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember."

Naruto could tell Shion was lying though decided that he wouldn't press the issue until she was ready to talk about it.

Shion quickly turned away from Naruto and Yuki so that they couldn't see the blush on her face before walking toward a servant to tell them to get lunch ready.

Shion walked to the door before turning around to address the both of them.

"I have to go for a while but I will be back in time for lunch." Shion stated.

After they watched her leave Yuki turned to Naruto to get his opinion on the topic.

"I don't know she knows more then what's letting on the question is why she won't tell me." Naruto said.

"I don't know maybe we can get more out of her at lunch. Yuki suggested.

Naruto shook his head as he and Yuki made it to the dining area to find Neji and the others already there.

As the food was brought out Naruto and Yuki waited for Shion to arrive until a servant came to the table in the middle of lunch.

"Excuse me for the interruption but Shion-sama will be unable to join you all for lunch although she does wish to speak with the blond haired commander." The servant announced.

Naruto nodded then quickly finished his meal and got Kushina her bottle so she wouldn't be fussy while he was speaking with Shion then followed the servant to Shion. Naruto continued to hold Kushina's bottle for her as they arrived in front of a door.

"Shion-sama is waiting for you behind that door." The servant said before quickly walking off.

Naruto glanced at the man's back before looking down at Kushina who looked up at her father while continuing to drink from the bottle before he opened the door and stepping in.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Jiraiya sat outside the bathhouses and watched as Yugito Haku Kin and Tayuya played around in celebration of Haku's future promotion with the last two already waiting at the bathhouses for Yugito and Haku. Jiraiya continued to giggle as he watched the four well endowed girls splash Haku with water causing him to slowly bleed from both nostrils as he watched the girls stop and begin to talk.

"Hey Yugito I was wondering how'd you meet Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I was semi-conscious the first time I met him." Yugito answered.

"Really tell us more." Tayuya said.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

_Yugito could feel the hot tears running down her face from the pain of a rusty kunai being rammed through both her hands which kept her pined to the wall._

"_It's been half an hour. Are you done yet Hidan?" She heard the beast named Kakuzu say._

"_Fuck you! Don't mess with the ritual." She heard the strange one named Hidan respond._

"_You do this Jashin sacrifice thing every time. Cant you skip it once in a while?"_

"_I don't like doing it either, but its part of my religion, I have to! Now you tell me to skip it skip it! That's blasphemy against the god!" _

_Yugito listened as the two began to argue about stupid things though it was hard for her to understand since she was slipping in and out of consciousness._

"**Kitten can you hear me**_**?!**__" A voice asked from Yugito's mind._

'_Nibi is that you?' Yugito asked her tenant._

"**Yes but enough about me are you alright kitten**_?"_

'_What do you think Nibi? We're about to die and its all my fault."_

"**Don't give up hope yet kitten**_."_

'_What do you mean don't give up hope its over they've captured us!'_

_Nibi ignored the woman's slight panicking then began to try and think of away to get her kitten out of this mess when she felt a familiar chakra somewhat nearby._

'_**That chakra belongs to Kyubbi-chan. This is great all I have to do is send out my demonic chakra and her container will feel it and come running hopefully.'**__ Nibi thought as she quickly sent out as much chakra as she could since these two were distracted. _

_After Yugito came to she was able to make out the voice of someone else that had apparently arrived._

"_Zetsu" Hidan said._

"_I see you've finished the job and that ridiculously long sacrifice ceremony__." She heard the one known as Zetsu say._

"_You all piss me off to no end! Friggin atheist cocksuckers!"_

"_When you're sad and alone, __the only one you can truly depend on is yourself.__"_

'_What's going on it sounds like two different people yet they are completely in sync with one another.' Yugito thought as she continued to listen in to what was being said._

"_No, not quite, I say the only thing you believe in is money." Kakuzu said._

"_There it is! Seriously, your damn side jobs are why it's taking us so long to find our Jinchuuriki!" Hidan yelled._

"_I only partnered with you because I figured I could make some money off your religion. Besides, I also have to manage Akatsuki's finances. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute."_

"_Money is important. __Not as important as getting the next one. I'll take the two-tails__." Zetsu said._

_Zetsu walked up the wall and began to take the kunai out when he decided that it would be alright to touch her breasts since they looked so large with her hands above her head like this._

_Yugito began to tense up when she felt a hand slowly rub her breast and began to wonder if they would rape her then kill her._

"_Yes, you like that don't you dirty pussy cat? Hey Hidan do you want a piece of this__?" Zetsu asked her._

"_Well I shouldn't since I didn't satisfy my kami but I guess if she likes it." Hidan answered as he made his way to Yugito._

"_I don't think she does." A voice said._

_Once the Akatsuki members turned to the sound of the voice they saw a blond haired man with two large toads in battle armor on both sides of him._

"_Who the hell are you?!" Hidan asked._

_The man didn't answer instead he saw the man that looked like he was being eaten by a plant speak up._

"_His name is Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."_

_Both Hidan and Kakuzu perked up at this information since they'd heard from Itachi about how much trouble his Jinchuuriki was to capture they'd always wanted to __meet and defeat this Jinchuuriki and now he was standing in front of them._

"_I'll tell you what give me the woman and I'll let you live." Naruto said._

_Hidan began to laugh while Kakuzu looked at Naruto with wonder on his face._

"_Do you really think you can kill me?" Hidan asked._

_Naruto responded by summoning two kage bunshin which jumped on the heads of the toads and began performing hand signs while the toads stomachs expanded. The two toads spewed oil toward Hidan and Kakuzu while the clones ignited it with fire jutsus which caught both of them on fire._

_Zetsu immediately stopped rubbing the woman's breast and ripped the kunai out causing her to whimper softly he then grabbed the falling woman by her beautiful blond hair then was kicked in the face by Naruto causing him to drop the girl._

_Naruto quickly ran down the wall and caught her then place her on the ground before forming two rasengans in his hands then sped in front of Zetsu before slamming the rasengans into both sides of his head which caused it to explode._

"_Zetsu" Hidan said without any panic in his voice._

"_Well he wasn't really a fighter so that was bound to happen. Though now it will be harder for us to collect money since we will have to take Jinchuuriki back to base ourselves which angers me to no end!" Kakuzu explained._

_Hidan stepped back as he watched Kakuzu turn his rage toward the blond boy before he attacked. Hidan quickly cursed since he knew that Kakuzu would be killed and he would spend the rest of his life without a body courtesy of the leader if they killed a Jinchuuriki so he decided to stop Kakuzu._

_Naruto smirked at the charging Kakuzu then flipped off the wall then summoned two older toads that jumped on his shoulders which caused his hair to grow to the middle of his back he then launched his attack counterattack Kakuzu. Naruto ducked under Kakuzu's punch then sent him flying back into his fast charging partner with a powerful kick. Naruto quickly formed a rasengan then threw in the area the two were in then performed the hand signs for his escape once he was done a heavy mist fell over the area._

"_Kakuzu can you see anything?" Hidan asked._

"_No, the Jinchuuriki not only got away from us but he took on of our members lives." Kakuzu answered as they attempted to make their way out of the mist._

_Half a mile away Naruto carried the unconscious woman in his arms as he made his way back to camp. Naruto looked down at the woman in his arms before deciding to ask some questions._

"_What's your name?" Naruto asked._

"_Yugito Nii." The woman answered before passing out._

"_To bad I'm with Kanna because she's a looker though I wonder what happened to her eyes a minute ago they were blue and slanted now their a normal brown." Naruto said to no in particular._

'_I hope Kanna doesn't kill me with that new strength she seems to have now that she's pregnant for not telling her where I was going.' Naruto thought as he began to pick up the pace._

_

* * *

_

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Wow so he saved your life too huh?" Haku asked.

"Yep and I've been in love with him ever since." Yugito said.

Jiraiya continued to spy on them and began to wonder if he could use these four in a new book when he was brought out of his musing by the loud shout of pervert. Jiraiya quickly looked up and saw Gamakichi's daughter sitting on top of his head. After attempting to quiet her down he looked back threw the hole and saw that Yugito and Haku were gone, "I wonder where they went?" Jiraiya asked the now tied up Gamakina.

"We're right behind you old pervert." A voice from behind the sannin said.

Jiraiya turned to see the girls had quickly wrapped themselves tightly in their towels so they could quickly sneak out of the bathhouse to get behind him. Jiraiya quickly held Gamakina out hoping she could draw their attention with her cuteness while he made his get way but was sorely disappointed when she jumped out of his hands and made a beeline for Yugito's shoulder.

Haku smiled as she watched Jiraiya attempt to beg his way out of the beating that was coming his way, "Gomen Jiraiya-sama but I am afraid we are going to have to teach you a listen."

"What do you mean sorry this is going to be great!" Tayuya yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

Fifteen minutes later Tayuya Kin Haku and Yugito left the bathhouses leaving a beaten Jiraiya behind with Gamakina.

Once Jiraiya recovered he turned his attention to the daughter of the boss toad, "So Gamakina is there something I can do for you?"

"**Yes Naruto-sama wishes to know when you and his tou-san visited the Demon country**."

"Oh you mean when we visited the Demon country on Minato's vacation."

"**Vacation"**

"Yep though we did get our asses kicked for not telling her where we were going plus Kushina had to take over as temporary Hokage for Minato while we were gone."

"**But what was with that picture with the Yondaime the Priestess and yourself?"**

"Oh we took that after we spent sometime getting to know her."

"**I see thank you for this information now I must report back to Naruto-sama goodbye ero-sennin."**

Jiraiya began to yell at the young toad then remembered that Gamakichi and Naruto thought it would be funny to order all the toads to refer to him as that. Jiraiya yawned and began to wonder how Naruto even knew that he and his father had even been in the Demon country, '_Oh well better get home and get some sleep since Tsunade is giving me sometime off_.' Jiraiya thought as he made his way to his student's home.

* * *

With Naruto and Shion

* * *

When Naruto entered the room he was surprised to himself in what looked to her bedroom. Naruto looked around and was surprised again when he found it to be just an ordinary bedroom.

"You wanted to see me Shion?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I wanted to tell you to leave this place at once." Shion said with rage in her eyes.

"What why?"

"I do not need to explain reasons to you."

"Well I am not leaving until you tell me why."

Shion stormed toward Naruto who took a step back as he looked into her eyes and could tell how angry she was.

"I said leave you stubborn baka." Shion said threw clinched teeth.

"And I said no you foolish priestess." Naruto answered with just as much fire and passion as she was giving off.

Shion looked down and knew that trying to intimidate Naruto just simply wasn't going to work so she decided to tell him the reason she wanted him gone.

"You want to know why? It's because the first vision I had was of me holding your lifeless body in my arms!" Shion all but screamed out as she turned away from Naruto and took a seat on her bed.

Naruto lowered his head then walked over and took a seat next to her, "So how often have you been wrong about your visions?" Naruto asked with a little worry in his voice.

Shion turned to him with tears running down her cheeks, "Never."

Naruto looked forward and began to question whether staying in the Demon country would be a good idea since he needed to be alive to protect Kushina. Naruto looked down at Kushina who looked back at Naruto with the same eyes her mother had which caused him to think of what Kanna would say if she knew he'd been thinking of giving up.

"_Hey blondie-kun I'll kick your ass for even letting the thought of giving up cross your mind."_

Remembering this caused Naruto to smile at the memory of his dead love this in turn caused Kushina to giggle which reminded her father that members of this family don't give up.

"I understand." Naruto said with his head still lowered which signified to Shion that he was going to do the smart thing and leave.

"Good I am sure your friends can handle anything that comes."

"No you don't understand I know the risk and I am going to stay here and protect you and Yuki-hime."

Shion quickly turned to him and grabbed both sides of his face then shook him hoping to knock some sense him.

"Don't you get it if you stay here your destiny is sealed!" Shion yelled as she didn't attempt to cover up the tears that were being caused by this man's refusal to leave.

Naruto smiled then placed Kushina on the bed then turned to Shion and lifted her head so she could meet his eyes.

"Shion as a ninja I face danger everyday it's nothing new for me. As for destiny I have a friend that believed fate and destiny were always predetermined though I will tell you what I told him I make my own destiny." Naruto said with the conviction that led 

Shion to believe that maybe Naruto could defy his destiny and her visions.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Shion asked.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You have the same look in your eyes that I've had for so long now though it's not as easy to spot in your eyes as it is in mine."

After glancing into Shion's eyes Naruto knew exactly what look Shion spoke since he knew it so well before Kanna and Kushina slowly forced it away.

"Well there was a time where I would be hesitant to tell you but since my entire village now knows I guess there's no harm in telling you. The reason's because I'm a Jinchuuriki which meant everyone stayed away and feared me so I was always alone it was the only way I'd ever known to be." Naruto said as he saw Shion turn away from him and look down.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders then rubbed up and down, "So what about you why are you so alone?"

Shion turned to him then turned away in what like to Naruto like shame, "Here I am complaining about my life when all other children did was avoid me since I could predict when they would die. My life wasn't nearly as bad as yours since I have read about Jinchuuriki."

Shion smiled as she couldn't believe she'd just told a stranger about her life even if he did trust her with his story.

"Hey I did make friends eventually but you've had to go through life without any so I've decided that I want you to be my friend." Naruto said while giving Shion a foxy smile.

Shion looked down so Naruto couldn't see her blush then answered him with as much vigor as she had after such an emotional output of feelings.

"Of course I want to be your friend Naruto thank you." Shion said before squeezing Naruto in a huge hug which caused him to blush since her well developed body was pressed against him.

Naruto quickly pushed his perverted thoughts out of his mind before wrapping his arms around Shion's small frame and returned the hug.

'_So this is what it feels like to be held by a man_' Shion thought as she snuggled into Naruto's embrace further.

The two continued to hug until Naruto felt a weight on his head then heard Kushina giggling beside him. Once Naruto broke the hug he saw Gamakina next to Kushina.

"Gamakina your back." Naruto said before he turned to a laughing Shion who was pointing at his head.

Naruto then remembered the weight on his head and slowly took it off to find it was a slug he'd seen talking to Jiraiya a couple of times on their training trip.

"So baa-chan has a message for me huh?" Naruto asked the slug.

"**No actually Tsunade-sama picked Haku-sama to be her successor so she allowed her to sign our contract. Haku-sama then told me to ask you if you and your toads would help her train with us**." Katsaya asked.

"Oh that's great that Haku-chan gets to be a sannin. Tell her I would love to help her and that I will set up a training date with her when I get back."

Katsaya nodded then disappeared to inform her summoner of the news she was given.

Naruto smiled then turned his attention to his daughter's personal summon, "So Gamakina what did Jiraiya-sensei say about otoosan and her okaasan?"

"**He told me that they visited this place on a vacation and that both of your parents became friends**." Gamakina answered as she pointed to Shion and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gamakina before unsealing a bag of flies and tossing them to her before she left.

Naruto turned back to Shion who had a rare smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you Naruto. You helped me realize that just because I was given a bad hand in life that I shouldn't give up and for letting me know that fate is what we make it for those things I am truly grateful." Shion said.

"Don't worry about it that's the kind of what I do."

Shion smiled then walked to him and gave him another hug which he was all to glad to return. Shion then looked up into Naruto's eyes slowly pressed her lips against his.

Naruto broke the kiss and saw that Shion was breathing heavily with a look of lust in her beautiful purple eyes.

Once Shion felt Naruto break the kiss she immediately wanted more so she quickly continued the kiss she'd started earlier and let her hands run over his stomach and chest.

Naruto continued to kiss Shion though he was very confused as to why it was happening he couldn't deny that it felt good. Naruto lifted Shion up and laid her on the bed without breaking their kiss he then began to remove her robe when they felt the ground beneath them shake. They immediately stopped their kissing as Naruto grabbed Kushina who had begun crying because of whatever caused the tremor.

Naruto looked at Shion to ask if she knew what that was when a servant came in.

"Shion-sama giant snakes are attacking the village we need to get you and Koyuki-hime out of here." The servant announced.

"Giant snakes you said?" Naruto asked in a slight panic.

"Yes why?"

"Shion come with me."

The servant watched as Naruto placed Kushina in Shion's arms then picked Shion up and carried her to his friends.

Once Shion and Naruto found the leaf ninja and Koyuki Naruto immediately told them that he believed that Orochimaru was behind this attack.

"So what are we going to do Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Simple I fought with Orochimaru once during my training journey so I will deal with him while the rest of you deal with Kabuto." Naruto answered.

"Dobe you can't stand up against Orochimaru alone so stop acting tough." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke as your leader you will do as I order you and I am ordering you to engage Kabuto while I handle Orochimaru. Now Sasuke Shikamaru and Neji the three of you will deal with Kabuto the rest of you are going to protect Koyuki and Shion. Now let's head out."

The four ninja quickly set out and arrived in front of the giant snakes to find that Orochimaru was indeed the one causing the destruction.

On top of the snake Orochimaru looked around for the priestess who could see the future but instead found the student of his pathetic old friend.

"Naruto-kun what a surprise to see you here." Orochimaru said with fake glee in his voice.

"Really Orochimaru I thought you would have learned the last time that whatever your stupid plans were I would be there to stop you." Naruto answered.

"So you're here to stop me."

"Well since I'm in the neighborhood now what are you after?"

"I think you already know what I'm after."

"The power to see the future right."

"Exactly just think of all the problems I will be able to avoid by being able to see the future."

"Well you're not getting Shion."

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto before letting him know what he needed him to do, "Kabuto kill everyone but Naruto I will handle him myself."

Kabuto nodded before commanding the snake he was riding on to attack Neji Shikamaru and Sasuke while Orochimaru jumped off his summon attacked Naruto himself.

Orochimaru ran toward Naruto then flipped over him once he landed he quickly opened his mouth which revealed a big snake that bit Naruto on the shoulder. Orochimaru smirked thinking he had caught the boy of guard but frowned when he saw him disappear in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru scanned the area then jumped backwards about twenty feet when he saw hands come out of the ground and attempt to grab him.

Once Naruto landed he charged Orochimaru then threw two punches which were blocked only to receive a bone crushing kick to the stomach that sent him flying. Naruto hit the ground with a thud then watched as Orochimaru raised his head to the sky and pulled a glowing blue sword out of his mouth.

Orochimaru looked toward Naruto and smirked then closed between Naruto and himself then attempted to cut him in half with his Kusanagi which Naruto was barely able to avoid.

Naruto kicked the arm of Orochimaru that was holding the glowing sword causing him to drop it he then kicked Orochimaru across the face sending him flying toward the village gates.

Orochimaru stood up then wiped the blood from his mouth and frowned at Naruto then began forming hand signs which signified to Naruto that the hebi sannin was ready to fight him seriously.

* * *

With Kabuto and the Leaf Ninja

* * *

Kabuto was jumping around from spot to spot dodging Shikamaru's shadow attacks Neji's gentle fist and Sasuke chidori and other lightning attacks. Kabuto smirked as he allowed Neji and Sasuke to get close then threw a smoke bomb temporarily blinding both Sasuke and Neji.

Shikamaru watched as the smoke cleared and saw that Kabuto was nowhere to be found once he recognizing this he began searching for him until he felt someone grab him by his shins.

Kabuto smirked as he watched Shikamaru fall to the ground since his leg tendons were now useless he then pulled a kunai out of his pocket and was about to kill Shikamaru when he found himself unable to move.

Shikamaru looked back at Kabuto with a smirk then said, "**Kage Mane no Jutsu** success." Once Kabuto realized what happened he began cursing himself for falling into this jutsu. Shikamaru waited until Sasuke and Neji were able to get their vision back then told them to go and get Sakura so she could heal him.

Once the two left Shikamaru turned his attention to Kabuto hoping he could get some answers out of him as he glanced toward Naruto's fight with Orochimaru, "Hey is Orochimaru here for any other reason than the priestess?"

Kabuto didn't answer instead he continued to look straight head since that was all he was allowed to do.

Shikamaru frowned at Kabuto before he made another hand sign, "**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu**." Kabuto watched as shadow hands slid up his body and wrapped around his neck.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the mendokuse way it's your choice. Just know that I will get information out of you one way or another." Shikamaru said as he noticed Sasuke and Neji return with Sakura who immediately began to try and heal his legs.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Orochimaru-sama's plans for you see they aren't mine to tell." Kabuto answered.

Sasuke moved to strike him but stopped when Shikamaru yelled out at him, "Sasuke don't you mendokuse fool as long as he is under this jutsu whatever you do to him happens to me to."

Once Sakura was done healing Shikamaru Neji instructed Sasuke to take Sakura back to the others. Sasuke nodded then followed Sakura as she jumped off.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Neji asked.

"Well I was thinking about slowly strangling him until he gives us what we what." Shikamaru answered.

Kabuto watched as the hands began to strangle him when he heard someone yell. Kabuto turned his head since 

Shikamaru did as well and saw his master's sword heading for Shikamaru's position thinking quickly he applied charka to his feet which caused him to stick to the ground.

Neji quickly leapt out of the way of the sword but raised an eyebrow as he watched Shikamaru just stand there.

Shikamaru attempted to jump out of the way then realized he couldn't move after looking over at Kabuto he was greeted with a smirk on the medic's face which meant he figured out that he could still use his chakra even in the shadow bind. Shikamaru quickly released the jutsu then barely escaped Orochimaru's sword.

Kabuto smirked as Orochimaru landed beside then frowned when he saw that Orochimaru had quite a few cuts and gashes on him. Kabuto turned back to Shikamaru and watched as Naruto appeared beside him relatively free of any cuts.

Naruto smirked as he watched Orochimaru breathing pick up and asked, "What's the matter old guy I thought you were going to handle me?"

Orochimaru scowled as he watched Naruto's smirk turn into a full blown smile.

"Don't presume that I am so easy to defeat Naruto in fact I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve." Orochimaru said as he watched the other leaf ninja arrive along with two women and a child.

"Don't kid yourself you old snake in the grass your done finished it's all over." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru watched as Naruto spoke to him as though the fight was truly over and decided to show this boy why he was able to kill the man they called the supreme shinobi. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped away from the leaf ninja then Orochmaru began hand signs.

The Konoha twelve watched as Orochimaru slammed his hands into the ground which caused a purple portal to open on the ground and three coffins rose out of it.

Everyone kept their eyes on the coffins until one of them open to reveal a young black haired man around the age of twenty-five or thirty in all black samurai armor.

The young man turned back to Orochimaru with a look of disgust on his face before address him, "Orochimaru you evil demon I cant believe you've done this but then again I am not surprised."

Orochimaru smiled before he decided to answer him, "What's wrong not happy to see me after being dead for six years. No matter I've summoned you to kill that blond haired boy over there."

The man turned his attention to were Orochimaru was pointing and saw a site that almost warmed his dead heart. The children he'd left were now at least jounin level ninja standing on their own which made him very happy.

"Minato what in the world are you doing here? Have you to been brought back from the dead as well?" The man asked.

"Hey guys does any know who he is?" Sakura asked.

"Geez Sakura I thought you were supposed to be book smart. Just be quiet and listen Naruto will tell you who he is." Shikamaru said.

Naruto stood in awe of the man before him only reading about his younger self in books and hearing stories about him from Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto could feel hot tears at the corner of his eyes but fought them back since he knew this was not that same man he once knew.

"So Orochimaru I guess this is just one more reason from me to kill you huh? I can't believe you would bring back Hokage-jiisan as though he didn't mean anything." Naruto said as he began yelling toward the end.

Most of the konoha twelve looked at this man with shock written all over their faces since they just couldn't believe this man was the Sandaime Hokage.

"What's wrong Naruto don't you want sensei to see how great you've become?" Orochimaru asked with his sick smile.

"You mean Naruto as in the prankster of konoha?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief.

Naruto turned to the Sandaime and could have sworn he saw something that resembled pride in his cracked face.

As Naruto examined the younger Sandaime everyone realized the second coffin lid was being pushed off. Once the lid was thrown to the ground they saw a beautiful red haired woman with brown eyes and hair that went down to her knees step out with two swords on her back and a typical leaf jounin outfit that was completely orange walked toward Sarutobi.

Orochimaru watched Naruto reaction carefully and was not disappointed when he saw Naruto lock up at the site of the woman.

The woman turned to Orochimaru for a moment before turning her back to him before she decided to voice her thoughts, "Orochimaru what the fuck do you want and what am I doing here?"

Sakura turned to Shikamaru and Shino hoping they would have the answer to who this person was, "So guys who is this?" Neither one answered instead they focused on Naruto who had actually begun shaking.

The woman scanned over the group before letting her eyes settle on Naruto and opened her eyes wide in recognition. The woman stared at Naruto for what seemed to her like years as just looking at him reminded her of her husband.

"Is that you Naruto-sochi?" The woman asked.

Naruto for the life of him wanted to run into her arms once he heard her say those words but reminded himself that it wasn't her.

"Yes kaa-san it's me." Naruto responded with a frown at Orochimaru.

"Well I'll say you are quite the looker gaki you must have to beat the women off with a stick just like your tou-san." The woman said.

"I hate to interrupt Kushina but I have brought you back her to kill your sochi." Orochimaru said as he began to laugh insanely until the third coffin lid flew off.

Once the lid was off a second red haired woman with green eyes walked out with hair that reached to her butt she was wearing a long black trench coat with tight black pants and a tight orange shirt with a Namikaze insignia on the front.

The woman walked over and stood next to Kushina then looked at the people standing across from her only to lock eyes with the only man she'd ever loved. The woman smiled at the man as he dropped to his knees in obvious shock of seeing her.

"Hey blondie-kun how's Kushina been doing?" The woman asked.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get anything out of him at the moment she looked the rest of the group over until she came to a blue haired woman though her eyes were focused more on what she was holding.

"Is that Kushina?" The woman asked.

"I believe it is Kanna-chan as you can see Naruto has moved on and forgotten all about you." Orochimaru said.

"That's not true he's lying red!" Naruto yelled out in grief.

Kanna looked at Kushina who was staring at her which caused Kanna to smile as she got a good look at the girl and was happy with the fact that she looked a lot like herself.

"It's alright blondie-kun I told you before I died that I didn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life and I meant it so stop letting this snake-teme get to you." Kanna said.

Naruto stood and smiled at Kanna until he realized the three corpses were smoking and coming completely back to life. Naruto cursed as he'd heard of this technique from Jiraiya and knew that the three of them would be coming after him.

"Everyone pay attention when they become part of the living again they are going to come after me. I want Shino Neji Lee and Kiba to engage Orochimaru since he will be slightly weakened but be warned he is still a sannin so just because he might be a little weaker doesn't mean you can't get killed by him." Naruto explained

Once the three reanimated warriors were restored they slowly walked toward Naruto before picking up the pace to attack him.

"If I didn't tell you to engage Orochimaru and Kabuto then you need to watch over the hime and priestess!" Naruto yelled as he ducked under a kick from his koi then grabbed his kaa-san and tossed her into the oncoming Sandaime.

Kanna quickly got back to her feet and formed a spiraling blue orb in her hand. Kushina landed beside her and formed a rasengan of her own before they both attacked the Yondaime's legacy.

Naruto cursed himself for teaching Kanna the rasengan but also mentally chuckled at seeing his mom using the attack as well, '_What is it about these red heads? Oh well like tou-san like sochi I guess_.'

Naruto allowed the two women to get close to him then grabbed their wrists and redirected them into a building. Naruto smirked at the move he pulled off then had to block a surprising strong punch from the 

Sandaime he then attempted to kick the Hokage in the chin only to have his foot caught.

The Sandaime held Naruto's foot with one hand as he began making hand signs with the other one after taking a deep breath, '_**Katon: Karyuu Endan**_'

Naruto watched as a large jet of fire came out the mouth of the Sandaime.

The three reanimated warriors gathered around hoping to see the corpse of the one they were brought back to kill instead they saw the remains of a plush frog. The three looked surprised until they heard a yell and saw three Naruto's heading toward them each of them with a rasengan in hand.

Naruto's clones smashed their rasengan's in the faces of Sarutobi Kushina and Kanna which blew their heads off. Naruto began to think it was over until he saw the three began to regenerate then turned his attention to Neji Kiba Lee and Shino hoping that they could defeat Orochimaru sense he was a little weaker.

* * *

With Orochimaru

* * *

Neji and Kiba attempted to deal with Orochimaru while Shino used his bugs to keep Kabuto from interfering. Kiba used his Gatsuuga to keep Orochimaru off balance while Neji used his Hakke Hasangeki to capitalize and cover Kiba's errors.

Kabuto saw that Orochimaru was struggling sense he'd used a good deal of chakra to use that summoning jutsu and wanted to help him though every time he made a move to the bug kid would get in his way. Kabuto created his chakra blades and attempted sever the arteries to Shino's heart but kept finding himself slicing a bug clone.

Shino continued to avoid Kabuto's attacks plus stop Kabuto's aid to Orochimaru who Shino could tell was really feeling the effects of that jutsu.

"It seems like your sama isn't do to well." Shino said hoping he could get Kabuto off his game.

"Don't worry about Orochimaru-sama he's just catching his breath once he does you and your little friends are history." Kabuto responded with total conviction in Orochimaru.

As Kabuto began to daydream about Orochimaru Shino sent his bugs to eat all of Kabuto's chakra. As the bugs began to cover Kabuto he smirked then exploded sending Shino flying back.

Kabuto jumped out from behind his hiding place once he saw Shino had fallen for his attack he then rushed the bug user and tapped him in the arm then the knee causing him to temporally lose control over those limbs.

As Kabuto was about to finish Shino off he heard a yell, "_**Dainamikku Entorii**_" Kabuto was attempted to turn his head when he felt someone land their foot on his face sending him into a building.

Shino looked up to see Lee offering him a hand which he gladly took.

"Lee I was wondering where you were." Shino said.

"Sorry my youthful friend but I was doing my stretches so I didn't hear Naruto-kun tell me that I was needed to fight." Lee said.

As Lee helped Shino they heard a yell and saw that Kabuto had made his way over to Orochimaru and had stabbed Kiba in the arm.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Kiba growl in pain he then dodged a Neji strike and kicked him back into the howling Kiba.

Kabuto landed beside Orochimaru who wiped his thumb over a cut that Kabuto had received earlier then smeared the blood over his summoning tattoo.

Lee Shino Neji and Kiba who was being supported by the others quickly rushed to Naruto's battle to inform him of what was happening.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto continued to try and fight off his loved ones but found they were a little tougher than he originally thought especially the Sandaime. Naruto kicked Kanna away from him only to get a punch in the gut from Kushina then an uppercut from Sarutobi that sent him to the ground hard.

Naruto quickly kicked the Sandaime's feet out from under him then jumped up and kicked Kushina right between the eyes he then felt himself being flipped onto the ground. Once Naruto got his wits about him he looked up to see Kanna straddling him with an empty look in her eyes. Naruto was about to make a comment but stopped when he saw her pull out kunai.

Kanna brought the kunai down to stab Naruto in the head but was stopped when Naruto caught her by the wrist as she continued to try and overpower him.

'_I don't believe it I'm about to be killed by the first girl to ever love me kami my life sucks_.' Naruto thought as the kunai touched his skin.

Kanna was just as about to kill Naruto when she found herself kicked into a building.

Naruto turned to see Lee standing over him with the others which caused him to smile until he saw a giant purple snake which was Orochimaru's trump card according to Gamabunta and Jiraiya was called Manda.

"Lee go make sure that the others are alright." Naruto ordered as he bit his thumb and ran threw hand seals.

Naruto looked toward Manda then slammed his hand into the ground with a yell, "_**Ninja art: Summoning Kichi no Gama**_."

As this was going on Orochimaru and Manda were making of how they were going to kill the preferred summoner of Gamabunta and the latest student of Jiraiya.

"**Well Orochimaru your lucky you gave me all those sacrifices after the last time you summoned me otherwise I would have killed you**." Manda said.

"Now Manda you know that I always give you your sacrifices." Orochimaru responded.

"**Yes that's about the only thing I can trust about you. Now if were done mind telling me who you want me to kill and how much are you paying for it."**

"Yes he is preferred summoner of your old friend Gamabunta."

"**He is huh well I guess I will just have to eat as a message to that old toad**."

As they both began to laugh they heard a yell then saw a puff of smoke once the smoke cleared Manda frowned at what he saw.

In place of the smoke was a giant orange toad slightly bigger then Gamabunta with a cigar in his mouth and Gamabunta's dagger on his hip with a long black coat with had the kanji for boss toad on the back in green.

The toad let his eyes wander until he came to Manda whom was growling at him. The toad took the cigar out of his mouth then blew the smoke at Manda which enraged the giant snake. The toad let out a loud laugh before he attempted to look up at his summoner on his head.

"**Hey bro what do you want huh? And who are these people on my head**?" The toad asked.

"These are my teammates for this mission Kichi but what are you complaining about I summoned you away from your paperwork so shouldn't you be happy?" Naruto questioned.

"No you dummy I got it all done last night so I could spend time with my daughter."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before explaining the situation to Gamakichi.

Gamakichi turned his attention back to Manda who had taken up hissing at him. Gamakichi smiled then placed his left web on his father's dagger.

"**You know Naruto usually I would be angry about getting my father-daughter time cut in half but I realized that this is the perfect time to get dad a retirement gift." **Gamakichi said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**I mean that every time Jiraiya would summon him to fight Manda he would always come back home yelling about how close he was to getting that snakeskin wallet. So I have decided that I am going to get it for him I mean what's a better gift than a wallet made of your worst enemy."**

Gamakichi slowly slid his dagger from its sheath then held it out in front of him ready to go on the offensive or defensive.

Manda in response slid his tail out in front of him then threw some dirt into the eyes of Gamakichi causing the large amphibian to falter in his stance for a moment this allowed Manda to knock the sword out of his web.

Gamakichi felt his sword get knocked out of his hand he then felt something constricting around him. Gamakichi quickly used his right web to keep the middle half of the snake from crushing his midsection. Gamakichi then felt him wrap around the upper half of his body before baring his fangs at him.

As Manda went to sink his fangs into Gamakichi the large toad used his left web to grab him by the neck to keep him at bay.

Gamakichi attempted to crush the snakes' throat though found he couldn't because it was taking the bulk of his strength to keep himself from popping him like a balloon. Gamakichi could hear Manda's chuckling even though he was in as much danger as he was at the moment.

Naruto even though he was standing on top of Gamakichi could feel the pain his friend was in and realized he had to help his summon out. Thinking quickly Naruto told Gamakichi to use a water style jutsu and he would take care of the rest.

As Gamakichi went to use his water jutsu Naruto created a shadow clone once he finished that task he waited until Gamakichi used his jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Teppoudama**_." Gamakichi yelled out while he hoped Naruto plan worked since he was losing power fast.

Naruto watched as Gamakichi used his jutsu then immediately went to work himself as he yelled out the fist half of his jutsu which required him to spew oil which covered the water bullet. Once Naruto was done with the oil he made a couple of hand signs then let out a jet of fire at the bullet as his clone yelled, "_**Katon: Suiton Yu Teppoudama.**_"

Manda watched as the attack came at him and was forced to let Gamakichi go so he could make the young boss release him. Manda quickly used his tail to jab Gamakichi in the stomach which caused him to lose his grip on the snake who was barely about to escape with his head in tact.

"**Thanks Naruto you really saved my ass that time**." Gamakichi said.

"Hey were brothers. So don't mention it." Naruto responded.

Manda scowled at Gamakichi since he was angered that he'd almost been taken out by this young upstart though being the veteran that he was he was able learn from his mistakes and attacked the boss toad again. Manda took a swipe at Gamakichi's legs but was disappointed when the large toad flipped away.

Gamakichi began to reach for his dagger only to remember he had dropped it causing him to loss his concentration which allowed the snake king to strike. Gamakichi watched helplessly as Manda was about to take a large chunk of his head.

Naruto saw that Gamakichi was out of position and was about to die so he quickly ran through some seals to help him, "Doton: Yumi Numa."

Just as Manda was about to kill Gamakichi the large snake felt himself sinking when Manda looked down he saw his body sinking quickly into a swamp of liquid mud.

Orochimaru saw that Manda was finished so he and Kabuto decided to cut their losses. The two men watched as Gamakichi hopped to his dagger then swiftly beheaded the giant snake before he asked Naruto to stop the jutsu then pulled the rest of the snake out of the swamp.

"**Yes we did it**!" Gamakichi yelled.

"That's right bro put us together and were unbeatable." Naruto added.

"**So bro since you helped me get it I am going to put your name down on the card to**."

"Hey you know what would be even better would be if you put our daughters on there to."

Gamakichi's eyes lit up before let them off then decided it was time to go and take care of the gift.

"**Well see ya and tell that little tadpole of yours hi for me**." Gamakichi said.

Naruto Neji and Kiba turned their attention back to a now heavily breathing Orochimaru and Kabuto then began to slowly advance on them when three blurs stepped in front of them.

"Great as Shikamaru would say fighting five on three would be Mendokuse." Naruto said.

"Try five on three on two a voice." A voice from behind the three leaf ninja said.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice which caused was Naruto's eyes widen then narrow when he saw who it was for he was now face to face with the man who was the reason that Kushina's mother and his love was dead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well looks like I got another chapter out and of course for all my fans I hope it has good length. Also I hope you like the battle between the two bosses and you'll understand later why I killed Manda.**

**National League Central Division Champions: Chicago Cubs**

**American Football Conference Eastern Division Leaders: Buffalo Bills**

**Could Life be any better? **


	5. Naruto's Will: I'll always love you

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

_Zetsu's Dark half_

**Well I'm back and it's time for some things go down like the conclusion of this fight and for all of you to find out whom it was that killed Kanna and exactly how it happened. Next I'm glad that so many people liked the last chapter and I hope that this one is even better since there will be drama romance action everything you want in a chapter I hope I can get it in this one.**

**Second I got a lot of personal instant messages along with reviews questions asking that I leave the three revived warriors alive so this along with other reasons is why this chapter has been so late coming. Next I'm glad that people liked the way that Shion and Naruto seem to be getting together and the girls that he begun to see. Another thing is that I added this story under the characters Naruto and Kushina but when I did that I was referring to baby Kushina not Naruto's mother.**

**Third the moment I thought up about that scene with Yugito and the Akatsuki I made myself sick since I really like Yugito but I understood that it was apart of the story for Yugito and Naruto together. Also I think I am going to chill out on the Japanese like I've started to do with my other stories.**

**Now let's continue with the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 Naruto's Will: I'll always love you**

* * *

Naruto stood in between Kiba and Neji who were keeping their eyes on the opponents on their side while Naruto himself stared at the new arrivals with shock and hatred. Neji glanced at Naruto and saw the look he had before turning back to the two new arrivals. "Naruto do you know this guys?" Neji asked as he waited for an attack.

"Yes they're part of the Akatsuki." Naruto answered as he snuck a look at Kanna before growling at the Akatsuki members. "Well if it isn't Orochimaru. We weren't sent here to deal with you but we'll be more than happy to collect the bounty on your head." One of the Akatsuki members said before glancing at Naruto. "Kakuzu you bastard how dare you show your face anywhere near me!" Naruto yelled as he took a step toward Kakuzu now completely ignoring everyone else.

"Hey Kakuzu what's his problem with you?" Hidan asked as he brought his scythe around to his front. "Well it seems he's still angry with me for killing that girl who seems to have been resurrected by Orochimaru." Kakuzu answered while keeping his eyes on both Naruto and Orochimaru. Kiba looked at the zombie-like Kanna then to Kakuzu before letting his yes fall on Naruto before realizing the reason behind Naruto's hatred.

Orochimaru scowled as he stared at the two new x factors to his plans and knew that he would have to take one of them out personally while Kabuto and his puppets took care of the other member along with the leaf ninja maybe then he could steal another ring. "Kabuto I want you four to take care of Hidan and the leaf ninja while I deal with Kakuzu." Orochimaru said as he took a step forward while staring at Kakuzu. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered as he and the others prepared to make their move to attack.

Naruto kept his gaze on Kakuzu as he began to speak to Neji and Kiba. "Guys I know this might be a lot to ask but…" Naruto started only to be interrupted by Kiba. "Hey we understand Naruto go ahead and get your revenge we'll be fine." Kiba said as Naruto gave a nod before rushing toward Kakuzu who simply stared at him with what seemed to be amusement in his eyes.

"Hidan you take care of the others but leave Orochimaru and the jinchuuriki to me." Kakuzu said as he blocked a kick from Naruto only to receive blow to the nose which sent him skidding back five feet before he standing upright and charging Naruto. The two exchanged blows only to be hit on the jaw from the blind side by Orochimaru which sent them into the ground hard. "Come now I know you both didn't forget about me?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle before readying himself as Naruto and Kakuzu climbed back to their feet.

"I didn't forget I'm just surprised that you actually had the guts to come and fight yourself instead of sending in one of your lackeys to do the job for you." Naruto said as he immediately regretting calling his mother lover and grandfather lackeys before reminding himself that it wasn't really them. "I'm hurt that you think of me like that Naruto-kun." Orochimaru answered with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"I must agree with the boy Orochimaru you've always been cowardly if the odds aren't in your favor so why challenge the both of us in a fair fight what is it that you're hiding." Kakuzu said before he was punched in the gut by Naruto then kicked in the side of the head before he could recover which sent him reeling. "I don't need your input." Naruto said before dodging Orochimaru only to have his feet kicked out from under him.

"This should be fun Naruto-kun it'll be like humiliating Jiraiya all of those years." Orochimaru said as he kicked Naruto in the ribs then jumped on top of Naruto and held his arms down as a snake slithered out of his mouth and attempted to bite Naruto on the neck only to see Naruto move his head slight to the left then use his flexibility to wrap his legs around Orochimaru's neck then flip him off.

Naruto relaxed slightly only to roll to his right to avoid Kakuzu's fist which was now embedded deep into the ground where Naruto's head was. "I'm glad you were able to avoid that because if I'd hit you it'd be over for you then I would have to suffer the wrath of the leader." Kakuzu said as he chuckled at Naruto. "What's so funny ass?" Naruto questioned as he slipped into his taijutsu stance.

"Not much except for the fact that we aren't here for you." Kakuzu said as Orochimaru rose from the ground to complete the triangle between the three of them. Naruto looked at Kakuzu for a moment then let his eyes widen as realized exactly what it was these two Akatsuki members were after. "Kushina" Naruto said softly with his head lowered. "Well it seems as though you've gotten smarter from what I last heard." Kakuzu said as he threw off his Akatsuki cloak only to reveal four masks to which Naruto and Orochimaru both narrowed their eyes at.

"So Kakuzu I see you were able to get more masks since the last time we met." Naruto said as the masks burst from Kakuzu back in the form of four odd looking monsters. "Of course you didn't think I would get my power back to par after you and that other boy took four of my hearts." Kakuzu said as he positioned himself in able to help out Hidan who was slicing the heads off the resurrected warriors only to see them reform.

'_God he's an idiot_." Kakuzu thought as he formed five hands then his one of his masks let out a lightning attack at Orochimaru '**Raiton: Gian**.' Kakuzu yelled out before he dashed toward Naruto punching him toward Shion Koyuki and the rest of the group that were guarding them. Naruto hit the ground and rolled until he stopped at the feet of the group. Looking up quickly Naruto saw that he was now with the group as Kakuzu harden his arm and charged him.

"Shikamaru those masks are hearts he cut out of warriors he's slain which allow him to use their elemental affinities. What I need you to do is come up with a plan to stop him." Naruto explained as he enforced his body with the Kyuubi's chakra thus allowing him to collide with Kakuzu and not have to worry about his body giving way under the pressure. "The child of a jinchuuriki I don't believe there's ever been such a being. It's too bad I have to kill it I'm sure some villages would pay a high price for it." Kakuzu said as glanced over toward the sleeping baby.

"No you already took my lover from me you're not going to take my daughter to." Naruto said as forced Kakuzu back only to be forced to dodge a wind attack. Thinking quickly Naruto created four shadow clones to attack Kakuzu and his masks Naruto then ran toward the group and summoned a red human sized toad to protect Shion Kushina and Koyuki. "Shino Tenten I need you two to go and help Kiba and Neji tell them to beware of the guy with the scythe and whatever you do don't let him ingest your blood." Naruto said as Tenten and Shino nodded before taking off.

"Shikamaru stay here with me and keep working on how to stop these guys. Hinata you're in charge I want the rest of you to go back village there you should be able to protect Shion and Kushina better." Naruto said as he watched them take off before forming six hand signs. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as Kakuzu destroyed the clone that was fighting him only to see the real Naruto throw a punch at him.

Kakuzu caught Naruto's fist before looking into Naruto's eyes only to find that they'd changed but not the way that he'd heard. Kakuzu glanced over at Naruto's right shoulder and saw a toad in a cloak staring at him. "Why isn't your summon doing anything?" Kakuzu asked while wincing at the force behind one of Naruto's kicks. "He is." Naruto responded as he jumped and kicked Kakuzu in the chin sending him crushing into his fire mask.

Naruto watched as Kakuzu got back to his feet then summoned his masks back to him before taking off in the direction of his partner. Naruto quickly chased after him then formed five hand signs before opening his mouth and firing mud bullets at him which simply bounced off him. "_**Naruto what's going on why have you summoned me?**_" Fukasaku asked from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fukasaku-sensei it's just I can match Kakuzu in power and strength easier using sage mode." Naruto answered as he noticed Orochimaru was following him. "Sensei I need you to stop him so I can get in front of him." Naruto said as Fukasaku launched his tongue which wrapped around Kakuzu's foot preventing him from moving any further while Naruto jumped in front of him.

Kakuzu scowled at Naruto and realized that he should never have spilt up from Hidan but he believed he could handle both Naruto and Orochimaru. Kakuzu understood that without him Hidan was lost and had probably gotten his head cut off already. '_I guess I'm not going to be able to deal with the baby until I take care of these two._' Kakuzu thought as his wind and fire masks turned toward Orochimaru while his water and lightning masks turned toward Naruto.

"My masks will kill you both without me even having to be here." Kakuzu said as his masked combined then unleashed their attacks toward the two. The fire and wind masks let out a large combined blast that forced Orochimaru to use a water style jutsu just to weaken it enough for him to get out of the way. '_So he's gotten better since the last time we fought which means Sasori isn't telling Kabuto everything about the organization anymore_.' Orochimaru thought as he sent a snake toward the masks only to watch it burn up.

Orochimaru dashed towards the masks then formed three hand signs as he let mud came out of mouth as the mud then formed a giant mud wall just as the masks unleashed another attack. Orochimaru quickly dropped to his knees before opening his mouth and let thousands of snakes out just as a wind attack broke through his mud wall. Kakuzu's masks quickly began to fend off thousands of snakes that had been behind the wall using their combined attacks along with separate attacks.

Orochimaru attempted to use this time to attack Kakuzu himself until he was hit in the back by a stream of fire. "Come now Orochimaru did you really think your snakes were any match for my masks?" Kakuzu questioned as he moved to finish Orochimaru off only to catch a kunai to the back of the throat thus killing him. Orochimaru grabbed the kunai out of Kakuzu's throat and threw it to the side then summoned his sword to cut off his head only to be hit in the stomach by wind bullet.

Kakuzu's wind mask kept Orochimaru on the defensive while Kakuzu's body absorbed the fire mask bring him back to life. Kakuzu turned to Naruto and glared at him through his green eyes. '_That's another heart you cost me boy but you're so fortunate that we need you otherwise I would take your heart as a replacement._' Kakuzu thought as he waited for an opportunity to deal with Naruto.

Naruto continued to dodge the attacks of the lightning and water masks which seemed to have picked up steam once he threw the kunai which he thought had killed Kakuzu but watched as Kakuzu revived himself by absorbing one of the masks. '_Ok that's one heart down and four to go hopefully Shikamaru will be able to come up with a plan to destroy the other masks_.' Naruto thought as he saw Kakuzu glare at him which caused him to smirk.

Naruto dodged a water attack then blocked a punch from Kakuzu who quickly kicked him in the chest knocking him off balance before he was hit in the stomach with a water bullet. "You should be grateful boy that we aren't after you at this moment and simply allow us to have the baby." Kakuzu said as his masks landed behind him as the three waited for some type of counterattack from Naruto.

"You just don't get do you Kakuzu because of you the woman I love is dead. You and the rest of the Akatsuki are responsible for a nightmare that just won't end and now you threaten my daughter." Naruto said while he and Fukasaku made hand signs before Naruto spewed oil at the water mask while Fukasaku added the flames. Kakuzu's water mask quickly jumped in front of its master and let out a wave of water in responds only to watch the fire overtake the water and destroy the mask.

'_**Naruto look out**_.' Fukasaku yelled to Naruto telepathically as the lightning mask fired a bolt of lightning at them which forced them to duck before having to dodge an attack from Orochimaru who was then punched to in the gut by Kakuzu before he twirled around and kicked Naruto in the mouth. Naruto attempted to shake out the cobwebs only to hear Kakuzu laughing thus infuriating Naruto who engaged Kakuzu in taijutsu though only after dodging his masks. '_You were laughing that day to you bastard._' Naruto thought as he remembered the day when Yugito himself and Jiraiya battled Hidan and Kakuzu.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Naruto dodged a punch from Jiraiya then charged the sannin who stared his student down before raising his arm to block Naruto's kick before attempting a leg sweep only to get kicked in the side of the head which sent him to the ground. Naruto jumped away from the sannin before glancing around him only to duck a kick from behind him which was directed at his head. _

_The person quickly kicked Naruto in the ribs not allowing him to turn around as Jiraiya jumped back to his feet and kneed Naruto in the stomach before his other opponent sent him to the ground with a well placed punch to the jaw. Naruto growled as he leapt to his feet only to be stopped by Jiraiya hand. "Naruto what have I told you about focusing when being forced to use only taijutsu? It seems that you're lost without being able to use the jutsu I taught you." Jiraiya said as he shook his head at Naruto._

"_Aw come on sensei with all the powerful jutsu you've taught me my taijutsu being at this level should make me one of the most dangerous people in the world." Naruto answered as he was kicked in the butt by Jiraiya's tag team partner. "Look we know your strong Naruto-kun but the truly great warriors have always desired to get better." Naruto was told as he waved the person off. "Yeah I know Yugito-chan." Naruto said._

_Jiraiya scowled at Naruto's attitude before remembering that Minato was exactly like Naruto thus decided to deal with him the same way he dealt with his father. "You know your right." Jiraiya said as Naruto beamed at him while Yugito stared at him angrily. "I am really." Naruto said as his stuck his tongue out at Yugito. "Sure I mean just because your mother and father were some of the strongest taijutsu users in history doesn't mean you have to be." Jiraiya said while walking away from Naruto with a smirk on his face._

_Naruto continued to nod and agree with Jiraiya until he heard the last part which caused him to stop and gap openly. "You mean my parents were known for taijutsu as much as they were ninjutsu." Naruto said while chasing after Jiraiya who knew that all he had to do was compare Naruto to his parents and his interest in taijutsu would skyrocket. "Yep but I guess that's not for you I mean hey you've got powerful jutsu on your side even though your parents did as well." Jiraiya said as the three walked back to the small village they were staying at._

"_Wait Jiraiya-sensei I change my mind." Naruto said as Jiraiya kept walking. "I don't believe you since you're probably just saying that I mean we still don't even know if you can focus on anything that isn't ninjutsu." Jiraiya said as the three of them pasted through the village gates. "Sensei please just let me have another chance and I promise that I'll focus on all parts of my training not just ninjutsu." Naruto said while Yugito stared at Jiraiya in awe._

'_Amazing he's able to use Naruto-kun's desire to not only be the best but to please his parents as motivation. I guess he is more than just some old pervert who just happened to get talented pupils it takes a great teacher to keep talent like that in line.' Yugito surmised with a smile as she watched Jiraiya finally agree to help Naruto. When the group finally reached the hotel they were staying at they saw a very pregnant Kanna waving at them. Naruto quickly ran toward her and gave her kiss while rubbing her stomach._

"_So blondie-kun how did training go?" Kanna asked as Naruto wrapped an arm her. "Fine I guess although this wasn't one of my best days." Naruto answered as he realized that Kanna was holding something. "Kanna-chan what's that?" Naruto asked. "Well I thought that you and I could go on a picnic." Kanna answered with a smile something she'd been doing since she found out she was pregnant with Naruto's child._

"_Sure were really starving." Jiraiya said as Kanna frowned at him which caused him to take a step back. "I said blondie-kun and I not you old man." Kanna responded as she took a step closer to Jiraiya only to feel arms wrap around her and pull her close. "That sound's great red-chan lets go." Naruto whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly as the couple walked back out of the village while heading to an open field._

_Once they arrived at the spot Naruto placed a blanket on the ground as Kanna took out the food she made then let out a small giggle when she saw the expression on Naruto's face. One big secret that Kanna kept from Naruto was that she didn't believe she would be a good mother so a couple of months after she found out she was pregnant she began cooking for Naruto when he got finished with training then threatened to beat him up if he did give her a honest opinion._

_Kanna expected Naruto to tell her that her food was awful imagine her surprise when Naruto not only devoured her cooking but asked for seconds and thirds even Jiraiya fell in love her food which was probably why he wanted to come. "Kanna-chan are you sure you're okay to be here and not in a hospital?" Naruto asked while wolfing down some of her ramen. "Hey I'm not some helpless kitten you know." Kanna replied while pulling his cheek._

"_I know Kanna-chan but you heard the doctor the baby could be here any day now and…" Naruto said as Kanna cut him off with kiss that made his head spin. "What was I saying again?" Naruto asked dazed as Kanna smiled then pushed him to his back and continued to kiss him. The two kept their make out session going until they both decided they needed to breathe and broke the kiss before Naruto laid back with Kanna resting her head on his chest. "Kanna-chan I have something I want to tell." Naruto said as sat up and took a deep breath which caused Kanna to look at him worriedly since the Naruto she knew was never this serious._

"_Kanna-chan I want you to know that I use to like this pink haired girl from my village and I believed that I really loved her but when I met you and got to you know you I realized that this is true love. Kanna-chan I've never in my life felt for anyone what I feel for you and I don't ever want to be without that feeling or more importantly you again." Naruto said as he wiped away the tears rolling down Kanna's cheeks. "Blondie-kun what is your to tell me?" Kanna asked while she felt her heart swell with love at what she was hearing from her lover. _

"_What I'm trying to ask is will you marry me Kanna Hibara?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a small black box then opened it to reveal a ring with a good sized diamond on it. Kanna stared at Naruto then glanced down at the ring as the dam broke and her tears fell freely before grabbing Naruto in bone crushing hug while the baby kicked in response. "Yes of course I'll marry you Naruto." Kanna said as Naruto slipped the ring on her finger before she began to kiss him all over his face._

"_Well isn't that sweet." A voice came from behind the two which caused both Kanna and Naruto turned to see Kakuzu and Hidan standing there in their traditional Akatsuki cloaks. "Kakuzu and Hidan is there something I can help you two with?" Naruto asked while moving in front of Kanna. "Look you killed Zetsu and even though we don't have any love for him he was still apart of our organization plus and most importantly is that you're a jinchuuriki there for we have to capture you." Hidan answered as he took his scythe from his shoulder._

"_Well you won't have any problem allowing her to leave then if it's just me your after right." Naruto said while staring the two down. "We have no use for her it's you that were after." Kakuzu repeated until he got a good look at the girl then pulled out a book with the waterfall symbol on it then flipped through it before stopping. "Actually we do have some use for her seems as though you have a bounty out on your head Ms and now that I know about it I intend to collect it." Kakuzu said._

"_You can try then again you'll be dead soon anyway and this time I wont forget the rings." Naruto said as he created two hundred shadow clones which attacked the two Akatsuki members. Naruto began to concentrate on the information that was being sent back to him when he heard a gasp from behind him and saw Kanna on her butt with a look of shock on her face. "Kanna-chan calm down I've got this under control?" Naruto said._

"_Blondie do you think you can hurry up because I think my water just broke." Kanna said causing Naruto to panic since he knew that they couldn't leave now. "Okay that's bad but you should do your breathing." Naruto said as he kneeled beside Kanna and breathed with her while making new shadow clones to replace the ones that had fallen. Hidan quickly killed a row of shadow clones before heading toward the real Naruto himself swing his scythe wildly._

_The fast breathing Kanna's eyes widen before Naruto jumped in front of her with his hands spread ready to take the bow for her as Hidan swung his scythe down onto Naruto only to be stopped by a Jiraiya sized toad. "Naruto are you alright?" Jiraiya asked from directly behind Naruto which put him in between Kanna and Naruto. "I'm fine sensei it's Kanna I'm worried about." Naruto answered as he looked back toward the heavily breathing Kanna._

"_She'll be fine but since you know how to deliver babies from the classes you took with her Yugito and I will take care of these two while you take of Kanna." Jiraiya said as Yugito landed beside Jiraiya. "Are you two sure?" Naruto asked reluctant to leave them. "Of course we are now she needs you Naruto-kun." Yugito said as they heard Kanna scream then watched as Naruto ran to her side._

_Naruto continued to breathe with Kanna while paying attention to the two fights in front of him. After a good while and two of Kakuzu's masks later Kanna began to push while Naruto created a shadow clone to look under the dress Kanna was wearing. "Its okay baby I'm here." Naruto said as Kanna screamed and began to crush the hand Naruto had lent to her._

"_BLONDIE YOU BASTARD I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kanna yelled as some of her red hair was now matted on her forehead because of the sweat. "Come Kanna-chan I know you can do this I believe in you." Naruto said while attempting to ignore the pain in his hand. "I can see the head." The shadow clone said as Kanna continued to push and scream. "We've got a shoulder here. Okay Kanna-chan one more good push should do it." The shadow clone said while Kanna shook her head._

"_I can't do it." Kanna said completely exhausted while clone to this time to get a towel and small scissors out of a scroll. "Yes you can do this baby just one more push and it's over." Naruto said while getting behind her and placing his free hand in her free hand before kissing her on the forehand as he gave her a nod which she returned. Naruto counted down from three then held her as she gave one last push as she fell back against Naruto who was rubbing her shoulders while they listened to the sound of their baby crying._

"_Hey it's a girl." The shadow clone said as it cleaned the baby then gave it to Kanna who cooed over the fussing girl then looked up at Naruto with a wide smile. "Look what we did." Kanna said. "I see." Naruto said as he looked up and saw that Yugito wasn't doing so hot in her battle against Kakuzu. 'She needs some help.' Naruto thought as he created ten shadow clones that attacked and killed on of Kakuzu's mask leaving him with two._

"_Kanna-chan it's time for me to get you out of here." Naruto said as Kanna waved him off while explaining that Yugito needed his help. "Wait blondie-kun can I borrow your cloak it seems Kushina's hungry." Kanna said while Naruto eyes widened at the name before he blushed and tossed her his cloak. Naruto quickly grabbed Yugito out of the way of a fire attack then noticed that Kakuzu was charging Kanna. "Naruto-kun we need to help them!" Yugito yelled as Naruto shook his head._

"_No we first need to destroy this mask." Naruto said as he glanced back at Kanna and Kushina with a smirk and watched as a clone grabbed Kakuzu by the feet and dragged him underground as Yugito dealt with the fire mask. Naruto saw that Yugito now had everything under control and slipped a kunai out of his sleeve then rushed Kakuzu only to have him get an arm out of the ground which extended then punched Naruto sending him flying the other direction._

_Kakuzu dropped a kunai out of his mask and into his hand that extended toward Kushina which Kanna saw late. Kanna knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of the way so she quickly lowered herself so it would hit her in the shoulder and not Kushina. Kanna yelled out in pain as Kakuzu retracted his arm to impale Kanna again only to have Jiraiya grab Kanna and Kushina out of harms way._

"_So you're still alive." Kakuzu said as he looked back at Hidan only to find his head separated from his body while he dug himself up. "I am but you won't be for very much longer." Jiraiya said as they all felt power and saw Naruto charging toward them covered in red chakra Kakuzu eyes widen as his fire mask jumped in front of him then let out a stream of fire which did even slow Naruto down before he used chakra to slice through it._

_Kakuzu quickly formed five hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared next to Hidan's head and body then retrieved them while laughing before they both disappearing for good. "Damn it." Naruto cursed before he calmed himself down to check on Kushina and Kanna._

_

* * *

_

Flashback Ends

* * *

'_Kanna died three days later because the kunai you stabbed her had poison on it that was meant to cut off jinchuuriki from their bijuu but people that aren't jinchuuriki always die soon their after since there's no known cure. The worst part about it was we didn't even know she was poisoned until well after she died.' _Naruto thought as Hidan joined Kakuzu while Orochimaru was joined by Kabuto Kanna Kushina and the Sandaime.

Naruto closed his eyes and used the time he was given to strengthen his resolve as Kiba Neji Shino Shikamaru and Tenten landed beside him. "Naruto you didn't give me everything necessary to make a good plan." Shikamaru said as Naruto smirked. "That's alright because I have a plan of my own but we need Ino and you to make it work so go get her." Naruto said as Shikamaru gave a nod then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kabuto I want you to deal with Hidan while I take care of Kakuzu do not let Hidan anywhere near Kakuzu. While we are doing that these three will deal with those masks." Orochimaru informed his group. "Orochimaru-sama what are we going to do about Naruto and his group?" Kabuto asked. "Simple I'm sure they see the Akatsuki as a bigger threat than us so they should help us out somewhat if they do fight along side them if they attack you kill them all." Orochimaru said as Naruto and Kakuzu charged each other.

Kabuto quickly charged Hidan while dodging two masks on the way. Meanwhile Kiba Tenten and Shino attacked the three masks along with the three resurrected warriors while Neji and Orochimaru held back. Neji looked toward Orochimaru and wondered why he wasn't attacking. '_I guess as long as he not trying to take out my teammates when their backs are turned it's none of my concern._' Neji thought as he waited for Ino and the rest of the group to return.

Naruto ducked under a punch from Kakuzu only to have Fukasaku block a kick that would have been to his and Naruto's head before he grabbed the foot allowing Naruto to kick Kakuzu in the leg. Fukasaku jumped off Naruto shoulder and landed directly on top of Kakuzu head with such force it would have crushed his spine if he hadn't turned into mud after the blow was struck.

Fukasaku quickly hopped back to Naruto's shoulder as Kakuzu attacked from behind sending Naruto into a tree only to watch him go up in smoke. "Don't you think it's about time to end these foolish games boy?" Kakuzu asked as he noticed the rest of leaf ninja arrive. Naruto saw that Shikamaru had brought everyone back with him though Naruto didn't care just so long as he brought Ino back. Naruto smirked then created two thousand shadow clones then rejoined his group along with Tenten Shino and Kiba.

"Ok Naruto what's the plan?" Kiba asked. "Simple they're basically immortal but they still have souls and I intend to take it from them." Naruto said. "Shikamaru I need you to capture all of them with your shadow." Naruto said as Shikamaru got down on one knee then extended his shadow into several then shadows which capture all but Orochimaru.

Orochimaru saw Shikamaru shadow and dodged it before launching a snake at the stationary Shikamaru intending on forcing him to releasing his minions. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw the snake move toward him though he didn't move as he waited for the contact only to watch a blur take the blow for him. When Shikamaru looked up he saw Naruto falling toward the ground while clutching his chest in pain.

Everyone watched as Naruto hit the ground then yelled in pain before Shion rushed over and cradled Naruto's head in her lap as she looked into his lifeless eyes. Shion let tears of anger and frustration flow down her face as Fukasaku jumped off Naruto's shoulder and hopped onto Koyuki shoulder while staring at Orochimaru. '_**It's just as Naruto thought**_.' Fukasaku thought as he watched as the Naruto in Shion's arms go up in smoke then heard as Orochimaru hissed in pain.

Orochimaru began to laugh before feeling pain in his legs before looking down to find a kunai had been jammed into both of his calves which caused him to collapse. Orochimaru grabbed the hand that had shot out the dirt again and pulled the person to the surface revealing it to be Naruto before he punched him across the field then made five hand signs before the captured Kabuto and himself melted into the ground.

"Naruto Orochimaru and Kabuto have escaped!" Kiba yelled. "That's fine let them go." Naruto answered as he leapt back to the group before taking Ino away from the group then whispered something in her ear before showing her some hands signs. Ino looked at Naruto as they both walked next to Shikamaru then did a hand sign before going limp. Naruto caught her then handed her to Chouji before place his hand on Shikamaru's back and feeding him his chakra so he wouldn't run out.

Everyone turned their attention to the trapped ninja only to hear Hidan speaking with Ino's voice before Shikamaru released Hidan's body from his grasp. Ino quickly created two shadow clones then ran through a long sequence of hand signs before giving Shikamaru a thumb's up. Shikamaru nodded then stretch his shadow to capture Hidan along with his two shadow clones which Shikmaru forced to move in front of Kanna Kushina and Hiruzen.

"Wait Naruto what are they doing?" Chouji asked as everyone heard Ino scream while still in Hidan's body as she looked behind her. "Naruto what the hell is that thing?" Ino asked in terror. "It's what I had you summon now what I need you to do is watch it and the moment it begins to move its arm release the jutsu!" Naruto yelled to Ino who gulped then nodded.

Five minutes later Ino returned to her body as Hidan howled in fear while Kushina Kanna and Hiruzen bodies to dust before Hidan's body dropped to the ground unmoving along with a look of pure terror on his face. '_Forgive me_.' Naruto thought. "What happened to him?" Kakuzu asked while looking around for his masks. "If you're looking for you masks don't bother there gone and as for Hidan he's dead." Naruto said.

"Impossible Hidan can't be killed." Kakuzu said as the group walked over to him. "I'll tell you how we killed him and destroyed your masks later." Naruto said before taking Hidan's ring and drawing seals on Kakuzu's body then made a hand sign bring the Akatsuki member to his knees. "What have you done?" Kakuzu said while shaking his head. "Nothing but cut off your chakra you see Kakuzu you will pay for what you've done." Naruto said as he took Kakuzu's ring before knocking him out.

Shion thanked the leaf ninja before having her guards take Kakuzu to the dungeon. The ninja headed back to protecting Shion and Koyuki while those two went back to finish up their negotiations once the pair ended for the day Shion announced that they would need two more days at the most to finish completely. After they made the announcement Shion asked to speak with Naruto but Neji informed her that he hadn't come out of his room since they returned.

Naruto sat on the end of his bed while he watched Kushina play with her fox and wondered exactly what it was that he did in a past life to deserve the things that had happened to him. Naruto sighed before deciding that he was going to torture Kakuzu when he heard a knock on the door when Naruto opened the door he saw Shion waiting for him with a frown.

Shion stepped in while pushing Naruto back into the room before hugging him. "Shion what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Shion buried her face in his chest. "That girl was Kushina's mother wasn't she?" Shion asked although she already knew the answer she wanted to hear it from Naruto. "Yes she was." Naruto answered with a frown. "So is that the reason you won't come out of your room or let anyone near Kushina?" Shion questioned.

Naruto walked toward the bed then sat down next to Kushina who giggled at him. "That's part of the reason the other reason is even though I've dealt with Kakuzu I still have a slight phobia of him. The final reason is that I gave the first person to watch out for me my mother and the love of my life to the death god." Naruto said as he ran his hand through Kushina's red hair as he smiled at her. "I can't imagine what that must have been like but you know they wouldn't have wanted to be the cause of others harm." Shion said as Naruto nodded.

"Hey I'm sorry about faking my own death but I needed everyone to believe I died only then would Orochimaru believe it to." Naruto said. "It's ok although I am still so angry with you I know you did what you thought was necessary." Shion answered before informing Naruto that it was time for dinner. Smiling Naruto grabbed Kushina before following Shion but before they reached the table Shion stopped them around the corner.

"Naruto I was wondering if you'd help me with the next generation of priestess?" Shion asked with a blush that seemed to cover her entire face. "Are you sure you want me?" Naruto asked while smirking at her. "I wouldn't want anyone else." Shion said as Naruto hugged her and agreed before moving to the table to join the others. "I'll come by tonight." Naruto whispered to her before going to the end of the table.

"Hey dobe what was that technique she used to kill that guy with the scythe?" Sasuke asked while everyone stopped eating and looked to Naruto. "Sorry but I'm afraid it's a clan jutsu." Naruto said before getting back to eating. "I don't care what type of jutsu it is tell me now!" Sasuke yelled which caused Kushina to cry. "Listen Sasuke I am your commanding officer so I don't have to tell you anything so shut up." Naruto said as he attempted to calm Kushina.

"Naruto just tell Sasuke-kun what he wants to know." Sakura said believing that Naruto was trying to deliberately keep Sasuke from getting stronger. "He said no Sakura besides we need to be discussing what we're going to do with the prisoner." Neji said while wishing they would all shut up. "You're right I suggest we take him back with us since we will probably be leaving tomorrow." Naruto said with Neji nodding.

"Agreed" Neji said while Naruto summoned a toad to inform Tsunade of what's happened so she could be prepared for their arrival. Half an hour later when the meal was over Naruto asked Koyuki if she would watch Kushina for the night which she quickly agreed to before Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves to Shion's room. Naruto opened the door and slipped in only to see Shion sitting on her bed dressed in a large yellow sleeping kimono.

Naruto walked over to Shion then sat next to her before placing his hand over hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as Shion stood up confidently before dropping her robe revealing her nudity to Naruto who watched the discarded robe fall then turned his attention back to Shion who had slipped herself onto his lap while pressing her large C-cup breasts against his chest. "I told you earlier that I was didn't I." Shion said as she kissed him deeply.

* * *

Leaf Village

* * *

"So do you accept the title of snake sannin Anko Mitarashi? Tsunade asked with Jiraiya in the corner of the room. "Yes I do Tsunade-sama but I would like to make a request." Anko said while standing tall in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. "What is it?" Tsunade asked. "Once you introduce me as the new snake sannin I want to pass the title to someone younger than me but someone who reminds me of myself at her age." Anko responded.

"Very well you can bring whoever it is to my training ground tomorrow to meet her new sannin teammates Haku Momochi and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Also you will be responsible for teaching your successor the meaning of sannin just as Jiraiya and I have." Tsunade said while Anko nodded and turned to leave before Jiraiya's voice stopped her. "Anko I don't know the whole story yet but Manda is dead so make sure whoever it is you bring signs the snake contract before you bring them. Hopefully Orochimaru wont be able to get to the new boss before we can." Jiraiya said as both Tsunade and Anko's eyes widen before she let herself out in a daze.

"When did this happen?" Tsunade asked after Anko left. "I just said I didn't have all the facts." Jiraiya said before dismissing him for the evening. '_Oh god this means there's a possibility of the slug the snake and the toad together again._' Tsunade thought since she knew how much the summons of the sannin meant to the ninja and villagers then even themselves.

* * *

Next day-Front Gate

* * *

The leaf ninja and Koyuki stood at the gates while they said their goodbyes to Shion who everyone noticed was limping badly but thought nothing of it while Naruto gave Kushina to Koyuki then summoned Gamaken to take them the spring country. "Neji with Gamaken I should make it back to the village about an hour after you arrive and the moment you get there tell Jiraiya that I have the rings he'll know what you mean." Naruto said before they took off for the spring country.

"Alright we're leaving." Neji said as they took off with their prisoner.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I wanted to let you guys know that I am going to be flip flopping between this story and Naruto and Gaara's at the Monster Academy while adding some chapters from other stories so expect the next chapter of this story soon and finally whoever Paul Evans is leave me a e-mail address were I can get answer back to your questions. Also that's Haku's last name sorry I didnt mention it eariler**

**Read+Review **


	6. Together Again: Return of the Sannin

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

_Zetsu's Dark half_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Together Again: Return of the Sannin

* * *

Naruto smiled as he put his clothes back on before a moan caused him to turn around to see a smiling and naked Koyuki shifting in her bed. Naruto's smile widened as he kissed Koyuki one last time then jumped out her window where he found Gamaken along with a shadow clone, which was holding a sleeping Kushina while waiting from him.

Naruto quickly took Kushina from the clone then dispelled it, before directing Gamaken to take him back to the leaf village. Naruto looked down at Kushina as they rode back to the village, and began to wonder about the rings of the Akatsuki members.

'_Jiraiya-sensei and I are going to have to find out what the secret is behind these rings who knows they could hold the answer to defeating them all together._' Naruto thought, as Kushina shifted in his arms.

Elsewhere, Anko sat at her favorite table in the dango shop with a smile on her before turning her attention to the person across from her.

"So as I was saying I have been asked to be the new snake sannin which I've agreed to, but the problem is I have formed a relationship with Iruka and Yugao so I don't want to leave them which means I am going to pass the title of snake sannin to you." Anko said, between bites.

"Why would I want to be the snake sannin give me one good reason?" The figure challenged.

"Because that Naruto kid is going to be the toad sannin, which means you him and your other teammate will be gone from the village for long periods of time." Anko said, while glancing at the figure that had drool coming out of its mouth.

"Alright I'll do it." The figure said standing up to leave before Anko grabbed its hand.

"Where are you going?" Anko asked.

"I was about to leave you bitch." The figure said frowning.

"Oh no there are some things you and I need to do first besides I wouldn't want the person I adopted to become a sannin unprepared." Anko said, as she left some money on the table before she and the figure vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade looked at the ninja in front of her as she sorted out the mission report which she couldn't believe, even though the proof was in front of her in the form of Kakuzu.

"So where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked, while attempting to ignore the killer intent coming from Jiraiya who was standing behind her.

"He summoned a toad and took Princess Koyuki back home by the way Jiraiya-sama Naruto said to tell you that he has the rings." Neji said, as Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade dismissed everyone before having the ANBU take Kakuzu to Ibiki.

"Naruto will want to deal with Kakuzu himself after all he did kill the love of his life." Jiraiya said.

"Yes I remember what you told me and if he accepts the title of sannin then he will have the right to interrogate him if not then he wont." Tsunade said, as she called a chunin to get Haku.

"Even if he doesn't except it he will still attempt to kill him." Jiraiya said, while jumping out of her window.

Jiraiya quickly headed toward the gate since he knew Naruto would have summoned a large toad that could cover a lot of ground in a hurry.

'_I hope he didn't summon Bunta or Gamakichi._' Jiraiya thought, before he was almost blown off the ground by a giant earthquake caused by a toad which he now identified as Gamaken.

"Well looks like I got my answer." Jiraiya said, as Naruto jumped off the large toad before bidding him farewell.

Jiraiya quickly grabbed the now well rested Kushina from Naruto before the two headed back toward Tsunade's office.

"Look kid do you remember when I introduced you to my spy network on your training mission?" Jiraiya asked, before Naruto nodded.

"Well I did that for a reason because I want you to become the new toad sannin." Jiraiya said, as Naruto glanced at him.

"I don't know what about Kushina and becoming Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Simple I know you trust me along with Tsunade to have enough power to protect Kushina plus with you taking my job I can permanently settle down here, and watch over her when you have to leave which won't be all that often. To answer your second question the sannin are always considered for the title of Hokage before everyone else so you would basically have an inside track." Jiraiya said, while trying to keep Kushina still.

"Well I guess it would be alright since I get to spend more time with Kushina." Naruto said, as Jiraiya gave him a nod to indicate that he was correct.

"Also that Haku girl is going to take over as Slug sannin while Anko is planning to name someone to take over for her when we name her Orochimaru's replacement so Haku, Tsunade, you, and me are going to have to summon our respective former/current/future boss summons to make the snake boss understand that Orochimaru is just using it and its kind." Jiraiya said, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves with Naruto following after him.

When the two arrived they saw Tsunade talking to Haku who hugged Naruto the moment she noticed him, while Tsunade gave Kushina a kiss on the forehead before motioning to Naruto and Haku to sit.

"Now I know Haku has accepted her place as the new queen of slugs, and elixirs now Naruto are you ready to become the new toad sage." Tsunade asked, as she watched Naruto nod then glanced at Haku who was now grinning.

"Alright from now on you two are teammates, and as sannin you will have sannin privileges also everyone except for Jiraiya and me will be ranked under you. Now Naruto I'm sure Jiraiya has talked to you about the situation now that you have killed Manda?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah he told me that we need to summon the new snake boss so we can convince it to fight along side us." Naruto said, while Tsunade nodded.

"Anko has created a new summoning contract for snakes then she will summon the new boss, and try to convince it to make that contract the new summoning contract for snakes in which case Orochimaru won't be able to summon anymore without signing that contract which he would need both the snake sannin and the boss snake permission." Tsunade said, with a large smile.

"But sensei cant Katsuyu and Katsuya convince them?" Haku asked, slightly confused.

"Yes but it would be better to show the new boss snake who it will be working with from time to time." Tsunade answered, with Naruto and Jiraiya agreeing.

"So Haku can you summon the boss slug?" Tsunade asked.

"I can now that I've had some practice, but I still don't always know what I'm going to get." Haku answered, before the door flew open to reveal Anko.

"Finally you've arrived, and I'm assuming that this is your replacement." Tsunade said, as a second person followed her in before smirking at the gaping Naruto and Haku.

"Tayuya you're going to be the snake sannin!" Naruto yelled, which caused Kushina to cry.

Jiraiya quickly tended to the girl, while Tsunade was able to keep her cool since she had expected Anko to choose Tayuya.

"Anko I see you've chosen Tayuya." Tsunade said, while attempting to make sure everyone heard her over Kushina's wailing. Tayuya was about to comment when Naruto placed a hand over her mouth, and looked at her pleadingly.

"Tayuya I would love for you to be our teammate, but could you not curse when Kushina is around?" Naruto asked, before Tayuya nodded dumbly while cursing herself for not telling him to piss off.

Tsunade and Anko smirked at Tayuya as the group headed to the Hokage's private training ground. On their way Tsunade took Kushina from Jiraiya before continuing to kiss the poor girl almost to death, while Anko made Jiraiya walk in front of her to make sure he wasn't staring at her ass. Naruto smiled at Jiraiya and Tsunade before turning his attention to his new teammates who happened to be walking next to him.

"I can't believe that I get to be on a team with people I actually like, and care about." Naruto said, with a smile toward the two.

"Yeah well if I don't get to be with Kin you ass monkeys would be the two next best decisions." Tayuya said, while Naruto just shook his head at her choice of words.

"Tayuya you shouldn't curse so much." Haku advised.

"Don't tell me you're going to get on me about my fucking language to." Tayuya said, with a frustrated sigh.

"Naruto-kun what do you think?" Haku asked, while Naruto placed a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Well Haku-chan I think Tayuya should be allowed to express herself anyway she wants just so long as it's not around Kushina." Naruto added, causing Haku to frown slightly while Tayuya smirked at her.

"You know I just realized we don't really know that much about each other plus we need to work on our teamwork." Naruto said, while attempting to get from between the two.

"So how about tomorrow we get together at a training field so we can practice, and get use to each other?" Haku suggested, while both Tayuya and Naruto nodded when they found themselves stopping at Tsunade's training field.

Once they were ready Tsunade and Haku stood next to one another while Jiraiya and Naruto repeated the action, while Anko stepped in between the two groups before Tsunade, Naruto, Haku, and Jiraiya leapt backwards forming a square around Anko. The five quickly bit their fingers, and began to form the necessary hand signs then slammed their hands on the ground with cries of summon jutsu as smoke covered the area.

When the smoke cleared two slugs', along with two toads, and a snake looked around slightly confused before a booming voice caught everyone's attention.

"**Jiraiya what am I doing here?" **Gamabuntaroared, while glaring at the snake.

"**Yes I was wondering that as well Tsunade-sama."** Katsuyu said, as she eyed the snake that was in front of her.

"**Naruto what is a snake doing standing in front of me and my old man**." Gamakichi asked, while Gamabunta glared at him for calling him old.

Meanwhile, said snake was looking around trying to figure out a way out of the situation it was in before a voice from a top its head stop it.

"Excuse me new snake boss, but I believe you already know that Manda is dead right?" Anko asked, causing the snake nodded.

"Well I know that Orochimaru puts your people in bad positions, and even gets them killed so I was wondering if you would make my snake contract the official one in which case Orochimaru would never be able to summon your kind again." Anko finished, as the snake looked around at the slugs and toads that were gathered.

"**Your plan sounds acceptable though I can't help, but wonder what they are doing here**." The snake boss said, in a feminine voice causing Jiraiya, Naruto, Gamabunta, and Gamakichi to blink twice.

"To be honest with you they were here as a precaution just in case you decided you wanted to attack." Anko answered, causing the snake to relax slightly.

"**Very well I will make your summoning contract the official contract since the moment I became the new snake boss I voided the contract that bastard Orochimaru had.**" The snake boss answered, with a hiss.

"Also the other reason you're here is because we want to reconstitute the legendary three, and we were hoping you would be willing to team up with the next holder of the snake contract along with the new holders of the slug, and toad contracts." Anko said, as Tayuya moved in front of the giant green snake so it could see her.

"**You wish for me to fight along side Katsuyu and Gamabunta**?" The snake boss asked, while glaring at the elder slug and toad.

"No we want you to fight along side their son, and daughter we promise we wont betray you it's was Manda and Orochimaru that we couldn't trust." Haku said, from atop Katsaya, who gave a faint nod.

"**Very well I will in form my kin to work with the toads, and slugs just so long as they don't betray us**." The snake boss said, before looking down at Tayuya who glared back at it.

"**So** **what's your name human?**" The snake boss asked, with a slight smirk. "Its Tayuya bitch what's yours." Tayuya said, with a small frown.

"**My name is Ayase and you should watch your language when speaking to me human**." Ayase said, before bending down to let Anko off.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude, but you're a male right?" Jiraiya asked, believing that the snake was just feminine sounding.

"**How dare you insult me by referring to me as a male**?" Ayase said.

"So you're a girl, and by the sound of it you have a mouth on you I think you and me are going to get along fine." Tayuya said, with a smirk while everyone else sweat dropped at the scene.

Tayuya and Anko gave the snake contract to Ayase who explained that she needed to have it blessed by the rest of her kin, but assured them that the snakes wanted to be free of Orochimaru more than they wanted to let him continue to get them killed just so he could escape tight situations.

"**Once this becomes the official summoning scroll we will bring it back to you**." Ayase said, while gesturing toward Anko who quickly waved her off, and told her to bring the summoning contract to Tayuya.

Haku, Tayuya, and Naruto spoke a little longer to their summons, before dismissing them. Once they finished with their summons Naruto expressed his desire to interrogate Kakuzu, which caused Tsunade to sigh since she couldn't deny him now that he was the toad sannin. Tsunade turned to Anko and Tayuya then expressed her desire for them to come with them since all sannin needed to have the ability to interrogate, but Anko waved her off while explaining that she had already been training Tayuya in interrogation.

Tsunade nodded as herself, Jiraiya, Haku, Kushina, and Naruto all disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while Anko took Tayuya to continue her training so she wouldn't be to far behind Naruto and Haku. While Anko took care of Tayuya, Tsunade, and her group arrived at Ibiki's office who took them directly to the interrogation room where Kakuzu was chained against a wall with many different types of seals on him.

"Remember what I taught you kid, don't let your emotions get the better of you." Jiraiya said, as Naruto passed Kushina to him before he left with Tsunade and Haku following.

Naruto turned toward Kakuzu, staring deep into the green eyes of the older man with hatred, as thoughts of his beloved Kanna seeped back into his mind.

"Alright old man you know I hate you, and that I am going to kill you slowly just like that poison did Kanna, but the question I want to ask you is why?" Naruto said, with anger laced in every word, while Kakuzu continued to stare at Naruto with unflinching gaze.

"I did it because I wanted the bounty that was on her head, yes it is true that I could have just gone after you, but the bounty on her head was just too much for me to even consider passing up." Kakuzu explained, while watching Naruto's eyes redden along with his canines enlarging.

"So you decided to kill the love of my life because you're a greedy bastard." Naruto said, with a growl.

"Yes I have admitted to many people that I am greedy and, to me your wife was nothing, but more money in my pocket." Kakuzu answered, before he felt a great amount of pain coming from his jaw.

"And what use is your money now odds are you're going to die, then how are you going to use your money." Naruto said, as Kakuzu just stared back at him knowing that talking was something he wouldn't be doing for a while with his now busted jaw.

"Don't worry about your jaw they'll fix that when they want answers from you, but right now all I want is for you to feel the same pain you caused Kanna." Naruto continued, as the Kyuubi chakra surround his arm before ramming his arm threw Kakuzu's stomach, outside Jiraiya made sure Kushina was facing away from the mirror so she couldn't see what was going on while Tsunade and Haku grimaced at what Naruto was doing.

"Dumb kid I told him not to let his emotions get involved, and now look at him he's not even trying to get any information out of him." Jiraiya said, with a scowl.

"What did you expect Jiraiya he killed the love of his life, and caused a little girl to have to grow up without the love of a mother, so yeah I would be a little upset as well?" Tsunade said, while Haku looked on saddened.

"Well we'll just have to have Ibiki and Inoichi check his mind the moment Naruto is finished with him, because something tells me that the Akatsuki isn't going to rest until get him back." Jiraiya said, while giving Tsunade a quick nod, before the Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves with a stunned Haku.

Jiraiya turned back to Naruto then frowned as he saw the damage that was done to Kakuzu, who Jiraiya thought was twitching in pain as Naruto walked out of the room opening the door just long enough for Jiraiya to hear a groan from inside the room. Jiraiya looked at Naruto who shrugged knowing what his sensei was going to say, but was in no mood to hear it. Naruto took Kushina from Jiraiya then made his way back to his home causing Jiraiya to sigh, and then vanish in a swirl of leaves so he could meet up with Tsunade.

Elsewhere, seven figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them stood in front of a statue, as they discussed their next plan of action.

"Well it looks like the plan to deal with the brat of the demon fox didn't go as well as I'd hoped." Pain said, from a dark corner of the cave they were in.

"I still don't get why we're so interested in that brat when we should be focused on her father." Kisame said, with a sadistic smile causing everyone to see his shark teeth.

"He's right, but now not only do we have to focus on capturing the jinchuuriki, but we need to get the rings back yeah." Deidara said, with the rest of the group nodding their heads.

"Wait maybe we are going about this all the wrong way." Konan said causing everyone to turn to her. "Please explain yourself Konan." Pain said.

"We have what we need to get the rings, and the child of the jinchuuriki." Konan continued, as she began to explain her plan, which caused Pain to smile, and Itachi to scowl openly since he knew this plan was very risky. Once Konan was finished Pain quickly agreed to the plan, and sent Kisame along with Itachi, who showed his hesitancy but a look from Madara told him to do it, so with a slight sigh Itachi left with Kisame.

'Sorry _Itachi but this is a good plan, and best of all the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be caught off guard, and if it means sacrificing people to make sure I continue living then it's a sacrifice I am willing to make it._' Madara thought, as he watched the pair leave.

Back in Konoha Tsunade made the arrangements for the village's security to become tighter along with missions being stopped for two weeks so they could be ready if the Akatsuki decided to make a move. After Tsunade finished her work she went to the academy, before sending out a messenger bird which called every jounin to the academy for a meeting.

"Jiraiya what did you do about that Akatsuki member?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya who was staring out of a window.

"Once Naruto was done with him Ibiki went in to find out everything he could, so by tomorrow we should know something new about them." Jiraiya said, as he watched jounin fill the room.

Tsunade took her seat at the head of the room, while Jiraiya took a seat next to her as they let the jounin settle into the room knowing that there would be a lot of commotion, since a meeting like this hadn't been called since they were in the middle of the second great ninja war. The moment everyone settled down Tsunade began the meeting.

"Now I'm sure your all wondering why you're here, well the reason is we need some volunteers for jounin sensei's since we have a lot of genin this time around, so lets get started, we'll start with older jounins then make our way to the new ones. If I don't get enough jounin to volunteer for this then I will chose for myself." Tsunade said, as she looked around the room before a hand caught her attention.

Tsunade looked for the owner of the hand, and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes Uchiha are you volunteering?" Tsunade asked, knowing he wasn't.

"No I was looking around, and I noticed that Tayuya, Haku, and the dobe weren't here." Sasuke said, allowing his superiority complex to rise to the surface.

"Yeah Tsunade-sama if we're here then shouldn't they have to be here as well?" Sakura asked, backing Sasuke up as usual.

"Well that brings me to my next announcement, as Hokage I decided that the leaf village was at its strongest when the legendary sannin were together, and with the death of Manda we were able to convince the new snake boss to forsake Orochimaru." Tsunade said, as everyone in the room began to talk to at once.

"What are you saying Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked.

"What I'm saying is the reason Naruto, Haku, and Tayuya aren't here is because I called for jounin which they aren't anymore." Tsunade said, taking a small pause before her next statement, but was interrupted by Sasuke again.

"So you finally wised up, and realized you made a mistake in giving the class dobe a higher ranking than me." Sasuke said, with a smirk, as he began to envision Naruto having to take orders from him on missions. Tsunade watched Sasuke, and wondered how Naruto didn't punch the boy in his nose, then thought about why girls like him so much.

"No Uchiha what I'm saying is Tayuya is the new snake sannin apprentice of Anko Mitarashi, Haku Momochi is the new slug sannin my apprentice, and finally Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the new toad sannin apprentice of Jiraiya. These three are the current sannin, and are to be treated with the same respect that myself, and Jiraiya are treated with." Tsunade said, as the murmuring began to grow with the prospect of having the legendary three back along with their summons.

"Hokage-sama what did you mean when you said that Anko-san had an apprentice?" Kakashi asked, since he had no idea that Anko had any students.

"Well we made Anko the snake sannin since she had the snake contract along with the fact that she was Orochimaru's former student, she now is training Tayuya to be the snake sannin since she decided to pass it on." Tsunade explained, causing Sasuke to frown seeing now that there was no possible way to catch Naruto since he held a position that was impossible for him to get.

"Tsunade-sama why am I not the slug sannin yet Haku is?" Sakura asked, angry that she lost her chance to impress Sasuke.

"Well Sakura you started out great, but for some reason you faded, and became more obsessed with Sasuke, while Haku didn't allow her feelings for Naruto to interfere with her training." Tsunade said causing Sakura clench her fist at the fact that the Hokage was punishing her for trying to make sure she looked good for Sasuke.

"Now if there aren't anymore questions I want the people who want to be a jounin sensei to come down to the bottom floor." Tsunade said, as she watched Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru all walked down and stood in front of her. Kurenai watched with a smile as her students stood in front of the Hokage, excited that some of her teachings would be pasted on to the next generation. Asuma and Gai were also happy that their students were willing to take on and teach new genin.

"Will the dobe be taking on a genin team?" Sasuke asked, as everyone except for Sakura look him as if he was crazy.

"First off you will refer to him as Naruto-sama Uchiha, second the three of them will choose apprentices to take over for them when they see fit, now if they want to take on a genin team then they may have one." Jiraiya answered slightly surprised that Sasuke was so obsessed with Naruto, before a raised hand interrupted him.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama but what exactly besides being able to summon does being a sannin mean?" Yugito asked, while others began wondering as well.

"Well they have certain privileges like being able to leave the village at anytime they want, also in case of a war they will be the commanders on the battlefield since they hold rank over all other ninja besides myself and the Hokage.

Next, during war time Tayuya will be in command of all Anbu in certain situations, while Naruto will be in command of the ninja, while Haku will be in charge of the hospital along with being the lead medic in the field of battle, but remember like all of us they answer to the Hokage." Jiraiya explained, while Sasuke stared at the former sannin with anger in his eyes.

"Now that we have answered your questions, I see that we have six volunteers, but we have twenty-four graduating students, so we need two more jounin." Tsunade said, while scanning the room for potential candidates, before she caught glimpse of a head of dark hair moving toward the bottom floor.

"So Kin you're willing to be a jounin sensei huh." Tsunade said, with a smile.

"Yes after everything the Sandaime and Naruto-kun have done for me I think it's the least I can do." Kin said.

"Alright we need one…" Tsunade started, until the appearance of a small slug on the table in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

"**Tsunade-sama, Haku-sama forgot to tell you that she would like to take on a genin team that is if they haven't all been taken.**" The slug said, to Tsunade who gave a nod in return as said slug disappeared as Tsunade turned back to the jounin.

"Alright we have our jounin that will take on genin students, now for those of you who did I will have chunin deliver you your students names, then one month from today you come to this classroom to pick up your students understood." Tsunade said, receiving a nod from the seven jounin before dismissing everyone.

The konoha twelve, and their sensei's decided to go Chouji's family restaurant to celebrate, while also giving them a chance to talk about the new sannin so everyone quickly order before they began to talk about what just happened.

"Man can you believe this in a month I am going to have students." Kiba yelled, causing Kurenai to shake her at his antics.

"Kiba you do understand that your students will look to you for guidance." Kurenai explained, while scolding Kiba who smile sheepishly.

"What about Naruto-kun, Haku-chan, and Tayuya-san becoming the new sannin?" Hinata asked which caused everyone to stop talking.

"My dad told me that when the sannin were at their strongest when they summoned their legendary animals together, and worked as a team." Asuma said, with a smile as he thought back to when he and his dad were on good terms.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFULL RIVAL WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR FORMER STUDENT'S POWER OF YOUTH FOR BEING ABLE TO TAKE OVER FOR JIRAIYA-SAMA AS THE NEW LEGENDARY TOAD SANNIN!" Gai yelled, causing Lee to embrace his student while everyone else sweat dropped.

"All yelling aside he's right Kakashi it seems like Naruto keeps showing you up at every turn." Asuma said, while ignoring Gai and Lee.

"Oh and how exactly is he showing me up?" Kakashi asked, without looking up from his book.

"Simple you paid most of your attention Sasuke and the rest of it to Sakura, while leaving Naruto out in the rain." Asuma replied, before Kakashi closed his book and looked at Asuma.

"Let me straighten something out for everyone who thinks I just abandoned Naruto alright, Jiraiya-sama told me to leave Naruto's training to him." Kakashi said, while looking around the table.

"He's not saying he didn't Kakashi, but Jiraiya-sama told me that he said that to you after the chunin exams, which means you decided of your own freewill not to train Naruto." Gai answered, stunning a lot of people.

"Look I can't stress this enough, and right now it looks like I am dead wrong, but I always no matter what anyone else says believe that a genius like Sasuke will be a better ninja than a class dobe like Naruto." Kakashi said causing Sasuke to smirk at everyone as the food was being placed in front of them.

"Only he's not you trained Sasuke because you thought he would rise through the ranks faster, but instead like Asuma said you left Naruto out in the rain so he just went, and found someone that would let him into their house." Kurenai said, as everyone looked at Kakashi and could tell he was scowling.

"It's not like there isn't a position higher than sannin." Sasuke said, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows.

"What position would that be?" Neji asked, while wiping his mouth.

"The job Naruto's always going on about Hokage." Sasuke said, causing everyone except Ino and Sakura to blink at him before they started to point, and laugh including Shino.

"And what is so funny about Sasuke-kun being Hokage?" Sakura asked, as everyone tried to calm down.

"Sakura not only would Sasuke have to wrestle the job away from the son of the greatest Hokage the leaf has ever seen, but do you really believe that Tsunade-sama would choose him after he tried to defect to Oto." Shino said logically.

"You know the curse mark made me do that, plus I am the last Uchiha so if anyone could take it from Naruto it would be me." Sasuke responded, with his usual smirk.

"What about the Hokage it's her choice in who she names successor." Hinata said, causing Sasuke to frown.

"And we all know how the Hokage feels about Naruto then again I guess any Hokage that meets Naruto can't help, but make a special place for him in their heart." Asuma said, thinking back to how his father and Naruto acted around one another.

"Well for right now I want to propose a toast, to the new jounin sensei's may you be as proud of your students as we are of all of you." Kurenai said, as everyone except Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura met glasses.

'_Damn it Sasuke is the genius a prodigy, yet why is the dead last beating my genius in everything. I thought that if I got rid of Naruto and focused on Sasuke then he would get stronger quicker, but maybe that was my mistake if I had kept Naruto as my student I could have made sure that he wouldn't have learned anything._' Kakashi thought, knowing that Tsunade would never allow Sasuke too become Hokage.

Meanwhile, Yugito left the meeting and went straight home hoping to find Naruto, so she could talk to him about his new position. Once Yugito got home she opened the front door to find Naruto sitting on the couch talking to a beautiful black haired girl who was sitting on the couch across from him.

"Oh hey Yugito let me introduce you to my new teammate Haku Momochi, Haku this is Yugito Nii." Naruto said, as the two women shook hands.

"So where's Kushina?" Yugito asked.

"Upstairs she fell asleep the moment we got home then Haku came over." Naruto answered, as Haku stood up.

"Well Naruto I have to get going, but we're still on for tomorrow right?" Haku asked which Naruto gave a nod to before she left.

"So Yugito what happened at the jounin meeting?" Naruto asked, as he motioned Yugito to follow him upstairs.

"Not much except I did find out that guy with the duck-butt hair is totally obsessed with you." Yugito said, with a giggle.

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto said, with a tired sigh as he reached his room to find Kushina still sleeping.

"I mean everything the Hokage said about you he challenged." Yugito said, continuing with her ramble.

"Forget him Naruto-kun tell me what it feels like to have your sensei's position." Yugito said, almost excitedly since she had heard of the sannin, but had never encountered one until Jiraiya.

"Well I guess I can say that I am the first sannin in my family, but enough about this I wanted to tell that Kushina's birthday is in a couple of days, and I want you to help me put together a party." Naruto said, while Yugito gave him a nod.

"Good then we should start making plans then I'll tell Jiraiya and Tsunade once we've made the plans." Naruto explained, as the two sat down to talk.

Elsewhere, Sasuke stomped toward the Uchiha district seething about the day's events.

'_Not only has Naruto one upped me again, but I realize that fool Shino was right there is no way the blond old bitch would let me become Hokage._' Sasuke thought, as he reached his house, and grabbed a scroll which contained everything he needed to know about sealing.

'_I need Orochimaru's power if I am going to show up Naruto and more importantly beat Itachi_.' Sasuke wondered, as he studied the scroll before throwing it down to the ground in frustration that he was unable to find anything.

"Damn it without that power I can't beat either one of them, but if I ask someone to take the seal off then they could inform the Hokage who has just been looking for an excuse." Sasuke said, out loud as he racked his brain trying to think, before a knock at the door interrupted him causing him to growl. Sasuke opened the door quickly as he began to yell at whoever it was that interrupted his thinking, but stopped as he saw who was standing in his doorway.

"You're Itachi's partner aren't you?" Sasuke questioned, as he started the seals for chidori.

"I am, and your Itachi's annoying little brother right." Kisame responded, with a large smile.

"Tell me where Itachi is, and I won't kill you." Sasuke threatened, causing Kisame to point, and laugh at him.

"You kill me very funny, but I can give you your shot at Itachi." Kisame said smirking at the face Sasuke made.

"I can kill him on my own." Sasuke said, with a snort. "No you can't because we can make him disappear if we want along with your revenge." Kisame answered.

"Fine I'm assuming you want Naruto right?" Sasuke asked, thinking he could rid himself of two problems at once.

"Not quite what we want you to steal his prodigy." Kisame said, as Sasuke turned around to think if he was ready to die because he was sure that's what was going to happen if Naruto found out he did it.

"Fine I'll do it I'll kidnap the girl from Naruto but you have to have Itachi waiting for me before I give her up." Sasuke said, as Kisame stuck his hand out.

"Deal" Kisame answered, as the two shook hands.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know but this is basically just setting the next couple of chapters as you can see in the end. Another thing is if you have a problem with how Kakashi even though he is like this on the show please review and argue your case.**

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**


	7. The Birthday Girl

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

_Zetsu's Dark half_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 Kushina's Birthday

* * *

Naruto yawned as he made his way down stairs with a bouncing Kushina causing him to smirk considering that it was her birthday he figured she had a right to be excited, when he got downstairs he found himself greeted with the site of Yugito, Tsunade, Haku, Jiraiya, Tayuya, and Anko sitting at his table eating some breakfast. "Besides Jiraiya-sensei what are the rest of you doing in my house?"

"Tsunade came over to see the birthday girl while Haku and Tayuya came with Anko for some reason." Jiraiya said as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth. "Actually ass we came over to have a team training session, sensei just followed me and milk jugs over here."

Haku rubbed the bridge of her nose as a huge blush spread over her face at Tayuya's new nickname for her; Tsunade covered her mouth to hold in a laugh while looking at her student's face before turning her attention to Kushina who was smiling at the scene in front of her. "Ok brat Gaara and Temari should be here soon so you have time to train with your new teammates before the party."

Mentally, Naruto agreed with Tsunade's idea as he had been running himself ragged with making sure everything was perfect for Kushina's first party. "I guess we could train and have enough time to get back before the party begins."

"Don't worry about a thing gaki we will have everything set up so that we can start once you three get back." Jiraiya said before getting hit on the side of the head by Haku for ogling Tsunade's breasts. "Alright I'm game besides I want to see what how good you two are."

"You mean you want an ass kicking because that's what you're going to get especially if you are implying that you can take us both on at the same time." Tayuya said as she cracked her knuckles in Naruto's direction while Haku just frowned.

"Well I was trained by the toad sannin." Naruto explained while comical tears ran down Jiraiya's face at having his teaching skills acknowledged. "You speak as though I wasn't trained by the slug sannin or Tayuya wasn't trained by the snake sannin."

Naruto smirked as he turned to Kushina while ignoring the fact that Anko was now holding a furious Tayuya back then kissed her on the head before heading upstairs to get his clothes and gear. Once Anko was able to calm Tayuya down Yugito started to get everything ready while Anko took off to find Kurenai, and Tsunade left with Jiraiya and Kushina.

Five minutes later Naruto was back downstairs and the girls were ready to spar only to have Naruto explain that he hadn't stretched yet to which he was grabbed by the shoulders before being shunshined to a private training ground reserved for the trio. The moment the three arrived Naruto was pushed forward by the two girls then blasted by a large amount of chakra which caused him to smile as he responded with a chakra burst of his own.

* * *

With Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Sakura who was staring back at him with loving eyes, "Oh Sasuke-kun this has been the best two weeks of my life I just knew you would realize we were meant to be sooner or later."

"I have to say I was surprised but you have really impressed me Sakura so much to the point that I am ready to go public with our relationship." Sasuke said causing Sakura to jump up with tears of joy in her eyes. "The only problem is I have something that must be done before we can be together, which is the destruction of my brother."

Sakura lowered her head knowing that it could take years to find his Sasuke's brother and even longer for Sasuke to kill him although she didn't doubt Sasuke's skills she wasn't stupid enough to believe that killing someone who destroyed a clan full of strong noble (at least in her opinion) warriors could be killed so easily. "But Sakura there is hope you see the organization my brother's apart of is willing to give him to me to if I get them Naruto's daughter."

"But Sasuke-kun are you sure there is no other way?" Sakura asked hoping there was something else they could do. "Believe me Sakura I don't want to hurt an innocent child anymore than you do but this might be my one and only chance at Itachi."

Sakura looked down at her lap as though she wanted to say no, so she lift her head and open her mouth with her decision only to have her mouth covered with Sasuke's causing her to melt in his arms, when he broke the kiss Sakura smiled and agreed to help him with great haste. "Thank you Sakura-chan I can't do this without you now here is what we are going to do Naruto is having a party for the kid today what I want you to do is to go and create a distraction or something just make sure it's big enough to draw the attention of the sannin, while this is going on I will grab the kid then make my way to the meeting point where I'll kill my brother then we'll live happily ever after."

"What about me what do I do after you get Naruto's daughter?" Sakura asked while Sasuke smirked, "Simple come back here and wait for me I shouldn't be too long then we will go public like I promised."

Sakura nodded before laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder which kept his smirk out of her line of sight while stroking her hair as he thought about what he was going to do about avoiding the rage of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and most importantly Naruto then it dawned on he could pin it on Sakura which would get her out of his hair, thus allowing him to start the revival of his clan. Sitting there the moment dawned on Sasuke that the moment was close at hand by the end of the day he would have killed his brother and started on the revival of his clan with two certain females in mind.

'_Not only will my traitorous brother be dead but I will be the first to have a child with two sannin.'_

* * *

With Naruto, Haku and Tayuya

* * *

The warm-ups were over thirty minutes after the three arrived at the training ground, and the fight was already hot and heavy. Naruto had confidently agreed to fight both girls at one time and that was a mistake he was currently regretting, blocking a punch kick combo from Tayuya was bad enough but add onto the fact that Haku used Tayuya's body to shield herself from his' view until it was too late from him to do anything about it forced Naruto to take an extremely powerful punch from the raven haired sannin which momentarily knocked Naruto unconscious and sent him flying backwards.

Once he regained his wits about him Naruto back flipped in midair and landed on his feet before launching himself at the girls who were unprepared allowing him to send Haku flying with a punch of his own then spin and kick the slightly stunned Tayuya who went flying just like her female teammate. The two stood up with Haku staring seriously at Naruto while getting a few rocks out of her completely messed up hair, while Tayuya just smirked at Naruto as she glanced to Haku who nodded immediately then bit her thumb and summoning a slug that launched itself with tremendous speed at Naruto temporarily catching him off guard, the horse sized slug swiped at Naruto with its tail only to be kicked in the face dispelling it.

Quickly Jiraiya's student turned back to his two female teammates only to feel extreme pain shoot up through both his legs, looking down he saw two red vipers with their fangs embedded deep within his thighs secure in the fact that Tayuya wouldn't send poisonous vipers to bite him Naruto flooded his entire body with chakra dispelling the snakes only to be greeted by a Haku punch which sent him into the air where Tayuya waited sending him back to earth the hard way.

Naruto slowly got back to his feet somewhat surprised at how easily Tayuya and Haku were dominating him and was silently cursing himself for being so cocky, especially since not being overconfident was the second thing Jiraiya had taught him on their trip. Naruto went through what happen so far in his head which actually made him chuckle when he realized that he could beat the two kunoichi standing in front of him though he would have to use some of the foxes' chakra to do it or sage mode to do it, so he decide to just face the two with his own power which he knew would help him become stronger.

With a smirk Naruto flashed through hand signs then launched four balls of compressed air at Tayuya then created a shadow clone to distract her while he went toward Haku who was ready with glowing green hands which moved to Naruto's chest only to have them deflected away. Haku jumped over Naruto who watched her from the moment she left the ground to the moment she landed only to have said girl's knee right in his chin once landing he flipped backwards, this allowed him to kick Haku's legs out from under her though because her of her balance she too was able to flip backwards.

Haku twirled on a hands allowing her to shift her balance to one hand, so she could have a hand free to throw a punch at Naruto who blocked it with his shin only to feel a shockwave go up his leg, as he made a move to retaliate he found himself kicked in the back toward Haku who pushed off her hands allowing her to flip in midair setting her up for her master's patented heel kick.

Tayuya smirked while watching the small dust cloud form around Naruto and Haku, her triumph was short lived however as Haku came flying out of the small cloud of dust stunned as the dust cleared Tayuya noticed a smirking horse sized yellow toad which had bracers on. The toad quickly turned to Tayuya and charged, said sannin readied herself only to notice Naruto moving from behind the attacking toad, thinking on the fly Tayuya opened up the trench coat that Anko gave her which unleashed hundreds of snakes this gave Tayuya an advantage again since the numbers were once again in her favor.

The snakes attacked Naruto and his battle toad without mercy causing the two to fall back toward Haku who'd gotten back to her feet then punched the toad in the back of the head dispelling it along with hitting Naruto who found himself eating dirt once again.

'_This is starting to get really old._' Naruto thought as he leapt to his feet and caught a Haku punch which caused the two too skid back three feet to Tayuya who attempted to kick him in the head which made him lose his balance as he dodged.

* * *

With Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade

* * *

The two retired sannin stood at the front gates of Konoha with their goddaughter welcoming in such figures as the Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage along with their chosen guards. The Mizukage was a woman with breasts smaller than Tsunade's but bigger than Anko and Kurenai she had green eyes though her right was covered long auburn hair, she wore a blue dress outfit that exposed her shoulders and a good deal of cleavage. Her guards were a middle aged man with dark blue and a patch over his right eye, and a blue haired kid who had a large sword shark like teeth and was wearing headphones along glasses.

The Raikage was a large tan man with a white goatee and was currently working his white and yellow kage robes, with his was a man the same size as him with the same dark skin a tattoo on the left side of his face and a white goatee, he had sunglasses on he topped it off with half a jounin flack and a white scarf around his neck. Next, to him was a blonde woman with a bowl hair cut with hair that comes just to her shoulders, she wore a revealing skirt, she had light blue eyes, appeared very seductive and finally she had breasts that were half a cup larger than Tsunade's.

Gaara on the other hand had simply brought his sister with him explaining that he needed one of his siblings watching the village and Temari already said she wasn't going to miss this party.

The three kages stepped forward as did Tsunade only to be hit with an almost unbelievable amount of power.

"What in the world is this?" Gaara asked Tsunade only to receive a smile, "Brings back memories don't it you old pervert?"

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade knowing exactly what she meant years ago before Orochimaru turned traitor that was exactly what the three of them would do. "Those are our apprentices and once they pass the test we will officially announce Tayuya Mitarashi, Haku Momochi, and Naruto Namikaze as the next three sannin."

"Wait I'm sorry did you say Momochi and Namikaze?" The Mizukage asked Jiraiya. "Yes though before you all go crazy she's no blood relation to Zabuza and yes he is the son of the fourth Hokage."

"Well if you all will move to the house we can get ready to get started and we want to thank you again for coming to this party." Tsunade said only to have the other busty blonde answer. "Actually Tsunade-sama I came to see my sister Yugito though I did bring a gift."

With that everyone made their way to Naruto's house while ignoring the large blasts of chakra they felt by getting to know each other if only a little, by the time they arrived at Naruto's house Jiraiya and Tsunade had found out that the Mizukage's name was Mei Terumi and her bodyguards were named Ao and Chojuro, the Raikage's name was A and his bodyguards were named Kirabi and Samui. Jiraiya dug a little deeper when he knew Tsunade wasn't looking and found out that neither Mei nor Samui were seeing anyone though Mei's bodyguard Chojuro looked like he wanted to kill the sannin while Kirabi simply rapped every answer to Jiraiya who stopped paying attention to Bee the moment he revealed Samui's relationship status.

Once they reached the house they found all the rookies except for Sakura and Sauske, the clan heads except for Hiashi and every ninja Naruto remembered that had either tried to help him or stuck up for him were at the house, with this Tsunade went into the house and saw the time was 11:15 seeing this she went back to the front yard before clearing her throat which gained the attention of the ninja there, "Alright everyone the party will began at noon, so follow me and I'll lead you to the back where the party will be."

After everyone was in the back a swirl of leaves formed in the front of the house, revealing a woozy Naruto who was holding an unconscious Tayuya while Haku took her hand from Naruto's shoulder and started to heal Tayuya. "Thanks for bring us back Haku I don't know if I had the chakra to do it myself."

"Not a problem since I was the last sannin standing this must mean I'm the strongest of the three of us." Haku said with a beaming smile as she worked on her female companion. "I wouldn't go that far Haku but I must admit it was stupid of me to underestimate either of you, so are you going to stay for the party."

"Yes in fact me and Tayuya actually brought along a change of clothes." Haku answered as Tayuya sat up with a groan before shaking her head and looking toward her teammates who smiled at her. "What are you looking at ass turtles?"

Ignoring Tayuya taunting Haku and Naruto headed into the house where Naruto let the two girls use his shower before using it himself, once the three where done they headed out to the back yard which had been completely decorated by Yugito while he'd been gone. The three arrived in the backyard to find all types of people mingling with each other that is until Tsunade called for everyone to shut and turn their attention to Naruto who took Kushina from Tsunade.

"Welcome everyone to Kushina-chan's first birthday party and before we get started I just want everyone to know the two rules. One no cussing around my daughter and second no smoking if you feel the need to do these things go somewhere else then come back." Naruto said as he introduced himself to the kages and their bodyguards who all had presents for the girls.

Mei seemed to take to the small girl rather quickly and got a chance to know her a little as Kirabi talked to Naruto. The two walked to the edge of the party so they could have a somewhat private conversation about what they'd went through being jinchuriki and the most important thing the Akatsuki, Kirabi explained to Naruto that while he hadn't come in contact with any Akatsuki members yet he was aware of them and more importantly their pattern, as the two jinchuriki talked the Raikage made his way over with Yugito who was looking down.

"Namikaze-san I want to thank you for taking care of Yugito but she is coming back with us when we leave." A said which Naruto did his best to argue against, "Why I mean I can protect her, plus she's been like an ambassador for our two countries and she has jounin rank here."

The Raikage stroked his beard in thought and while he couldn't deny what Naruto had said was true he also couldn't deny that feeling that said Yugito would be safer in Kumo. "Sorry Namikaze-san but my decision still stands but you do have a point I believe we should keep someone here in the leaf village but the question is who."

Kirabi saw that his brother was having trouble so he decided to throw a suggestion out himself, "Yo bro give her a chance its Samui who's right for this dance."

A started to ignore his brother before realizing he was right out of all the ninja who weren't his regular bodyguards or his brother he trusted Samui the most. "Very well Samui can stay here with you and when all the remaining jinchuuriki are out of danger I might consider sending Yugito back here as long as she not needed by the village, this means I will allow her to keep her jounin rank that she earned here just in case."

Naruto knowing that was the best he was going to get agreed with the Raikage before explaining that he would send a toad back with them so it could pick up Samui's things, with that finished Kirabi and A walked back to the party leaving Naruto and Yugito alone. "Yugito look I don't want you to leave but the Raikage knows that you were attacked by the Akatsuki he can devote a whole village to protecting you."

"You make it seem as though I'm so weak child that needs her hand held." Yugito said as she walked into the house forcing a frustrated sigh from Naruto's lips as he followed her, as Naruto walked to the stairs that Yugito went up he heard a knock at the door. Naruto was tempted to ignore it but whoever was on the other side seemed as though they knew he was there and started knocking faster almost forcing him to see who it was, when Naruto answered the door he found Sakura standing in front of him with a gift. "Naruto can we talk please its important?"

Naruto was tempted to slam the door in Sakura's face but realized he would be no better than her, Kakashi or Sauske if he did that so he invited her in. "Naruto I'm sorry for some of the things I did to you when we were kids and though I will never stop loving Sasuke-kun that doesn't mean that we can't try to be friends does it."

Naruto for his part was shocked completely but that soon turned to suspicion that she was up to something, and even though in his opinion Sakura was a bad ninja it didn't mean that she wasn't a good actor, noticing that Naruto wasn't quite buying her story Sakura decided to pull out a dress from the box she was holding. "This is my present to your daughter Naruto though I didn't know her size if it's to big you could just save it for when she gets bigger."

Slightly more convinced Naruto thanked Sakura for her gift then allowed her to go to the back and join the party while he went to talk to Yugito, when Sakura walked out to the back she noticed Kushina being fond over by Hinata, Ino, Hanabi, a brown haired woman, and a blonde haired woman whose bust put her own to shame. The moment Sakura walked into the back yard everyone from Konoha stopped talking and stared at her causing the guest from the other countries to do the same, feeling completely out of place Sakura walked to a wall and stood until she was confronted by Haku and Tayuya. "What are you doing here little tits shouldn't you be off sucking the dick of your gay Uchiha?"

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY YOU RED HAIRED WHORE, BESIDES WHO ARE YOU TO TALK YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!" Sakura yelled causing Tayuya to smile while cracking her knuckles. "Really so what does that make your nut-less Uchiha?"

"Tayuya enough Sakura-san why are you here the problems you've had with Naruto-kun are well documented." Haku said while using an aura technique Tsunade showed her to calm Tayuya while intimidating Sakura. "If you must know I apologized for my behavior and Naruto asked me if I wanted to attend the party."

Ten minutes later Naruto came back outside with Yugito who was looking slightly better than before, then took Kushina from the still swooning women as he moved to the presents. "Alright I am going to open the presents now.

With that said everyone did as Naruto told them and watched as he opened up the presents to find some stuffed animals, a pacifier, some clothes and other toys. Once Naruto was finished with the presents the party lasted for three more hours before Kushina fell asleep from all the excitement of her first birthday so Naruto took her upstairs and put her to bed then headed back downstairs, when he got downstairs he noticed Sakura was gone. "Has anyone seen Sakura?"

* * *

In Front of Naruto's Bedroom

* * *

Sakura opened the door to Naruto's bedroom then crossed the room to the window before opening allowing Sasuke to jump through it, once he was in Sasuke roughly pushed Sakura to the side as he approached the crib where Kushina was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl with glee on his face as he picked her up before jumping out the window running toward the place he was suppose to meet Kisame and Itachi. "Wait Sasuke-kun what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke completely ignored Sakura she could rot for all he cared it didn't matter what mattered was he had the key to his brother's demise right in his hand and the best part was by the time Naruto find out about it, it would be far too late for anyone to stop him and though this wasn't the way he wanted to do it he knew he was taking Kakashi's advice a ninja doesn't what he must to get the job done this was no exception.

As he made his way to the meeting point he got to thinking what would happen if Kisame was trying to double cross him then he would be in so serious trouble, they wanted the kid so threatening to kill it wouldn't help and if he refused to hand it over Itachi and Kisame could just double team him, so Sasuke decided at that moment that it would be best to give them prove that he had the kid but to make sure he killed Itachi before he would hand it over.

'_This is a great move by me though I am a genius so it's not surprising._' Sasuke thought as he slowed his pace now that he was pretty close to the meeting spot which was just outside the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Back at Naruto's

* * *

"I saw her going up the stairs a little after you did Naruto-kun, when I asked her where she was going she said she was going to use the bathroom." Hinata said causing Naruto frown and head upstairs worrying Hinata who followed.

Naruto opened the bathroom door on his bedrooms' floor only to find no one in there, immediately Naruto went to his bedroom to find it completely empty with the window open and no sign of Kushina enraged Naruto ran over to the window to see Sakura on the ground trying to run away from the house. Naruto jumped out the window and ran down the side of the house before easily chasing Sakura down pushing her from behind causing her to slam her face into the ground, when she turned to see what happened she saw a red eyed Naruto with Hinata behind him staring at her.

"**Where's my daughter Sakura?"** Naruto asked as he wrapped his hand around Sakura's throat. "I don't know I just went to use the bathroom I swear."

"**Then why did you use the window to my bedroom to leave the house?**" Naruto asked as he tightened the pressure while Hinata went back to the house to get everyone. "Something suddenly came up I didn't want to interrupt the party."

Naruto grabbed before throwing her back toward the house causing her to land hard in front of everyone who was coming out of the house.

"Naruto what are you doing to Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Naruto approached Sakura again, "**Kushina's gone and I know she had something to do with it**."

Tsunade stepped in front of Naruto before turning to Sakura was now completely scared out of her mind, "Sakura if you don't tell me what you know you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison do you know what that means, it means that you will never get to be with Sasuke that true love you are always going on about is would never happen so I suggest you start talking now."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock that was one part of Sasuke's plan that she hadn't gone over or planned for, if she was put in prison she would never be with Sasuke but on the flip side if she told then Sasuke would go to prison. "I don't know what happened to her."

Naruto had had enough he turned away from Sakura then summoned Kushina's tracker toad to find her, the toad looked around before turning its attention to Naruto who nodded this let the toad know it had to find the scent of the designated person. The tracker toad moved its head from left to right before taking off in the direction Sasuke had taken Kushina in, Naruto was right behind him with Tsunade, Mei, A, and Gaara in pursuit. "Why are you all following me?"

"Like it or not you are a host boy we can't risk you being captured by Akatsuki." A answered rudely. "He's right plus Akatsuki needs to be brought to justice for their attacks on the host they've caught."

Ignoring Mei Naruto continued to follow the toad until it stopped and pointed to a clearing revealing Sasuke, Kisame and Itachi all having a conversation. "Alright Kisame I know the whereabouts of the girl she is in a safe place and won't be given to you here, what you'll do is follow a shadow clone of mine to where she's hidden while Itachi stays here and fights me." Sasuke said causing Naruto to slap his head in frustration; the toad had led them to Sasuke because he had been carrying Kushina.

"I'm afraid it won't work that way we know where she is already." Kisame said as he and Itachi took off toward Kushina's location with Sasuke hot on their tail and the four kages following him.

What Akatsuki didn't know was as they ended their conversation Naruto had already had the tracker toad leading him to Kushina, the toad led Naruto to the front gates of Konoha before pointing to a bush which Naruto quickly made his way to only to be forced to grab Kisame's wrist and block a kick by Itachi. In the bush the three could hear crying signaling that Kushina was in the bush, Kisame punched Naruto in the face only to be greeted with a kick to the stomach, Itachi saw that Naruto was open and delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach sending him to the ground. Itachi took out a kunai and made his way to the crying child only to be kicked in the back by Sasuke sending the elder brother to the ground, this allowed Sasuke to grab Kushina just as Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi got back to their feet.

"Alright now that the dobe is here Kisame I suggest you give me what I want." Sasuke said causing Kisame to laugh. "What for we have the leverage here not you?"

"Indeed foolish little brother you can't kill her otherwise we would simply leave with our job done and if you give her back to Naruto-kun he would take the chance to kill you." Itachi explained as the four kages arrived.

Kisame noticed Mei and cursed the fact that she was here, "Kisame Hoshigaki you are under arrest for crimes against the mist and the assignation of a daimyo."

"I know what my crimes are you dumb bitch." Kisame answered as he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

Itachi on the other hand was watching Naruto if he made a move for Sasuke he'd have to stop him or at least get to the child first though that would be hard with the four kages there. Meanwhile, Sasuke kept his eyes focused on his brother though he was distracted by the now screaming Kushina, already in a pressure situation Sasuke was unable to take the girls crying so he tried to quiet her the only way he knew how, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The moment Sasuke yelled at Kushina Itachi moved a couple of steps to his right drawing Sasuke attention to him once again, allowing Kisame to close the distance between himself and Sasuke who didn't realize until it was too late for him to do anything except for move back, as Sasuke moved he stumbled slightly dropping Kushina this gave Kisame who was fighting Naruto off with his free hand a perfect angle which he took to cut the little girl in half at least that's what he thought but further inspection showed he'd only cut a log in half this allowed the four kages to close in on Itachi and Kisame who had been knocked to the ground by Naruto as he was swinging.

Itachi calmly used a fire jutsu to block the path of the charging kages which didn't really slow any of them down though it did enough to let him and Kisame escape. Once Naruto calmed down he looked back at the kages and realized that none of them had Kushina, looking around Naruto started to panic only to see the blonde woman who was going to be taking Yugito's place holding Kushina while standing on a branch in a tree. "Forgive Raikage-sama for disobeying your orders but I was worried."

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't believe what just happened Itachi had gotten away from him again, "Damn you Itachi I will have my-"

That was all Sasuke was able to say when he was blasted in the face by Naruto's fist sending him back to the ground, not giving Sasuke any chance to find out what happened to him, Naruto quickly jumped on the Uchiha punching him in the face screaming and yelling in rage as he delivered each blow. After about five punches Tsunade moved behind the obviously distracted Naruto and put him in a full nelson before thanking Samui then asking her if she could take Sasuke to the hospital which she agreed to after giving Kushina to Gaara. Once Sasuke was gone Naruto relaxed then took Kushina from Gaara while thinking about how far Akatsuki would go to kill his daughter and the worst part about it was he still didn't know why she was that important to them though he figured it was time to find out.

First, however he was going to take care of the closest problem which was his old friend who'd finally crossed a line from which there was no returning from now. "Naruto listen to me as the Hokage I have jurisdiction over Sasuke and I plan to put him in prison for a good deal of time."

"Sorry baa-chan but I know they will try to get him off somehow and I'm tired of it, it's time to finish this once and all." Naruto said scaring Tsunade with the look he had in his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Tsunade never got an answer as Naruto vanished with Kushina leaving the four kages behind, deciding not to take a chance on Naruto doing something that might get him in trouble she had the other kages follow her to her office where everyone who was at the party was waiting for her. Tsunade thanked the kages for attending Kushina's party on behave of Naruto before instructing them that it might be better if they leave which all the kages agreed to. Once the kages were on their way out of the village Tsunade called for all jounin and Anbu to come to her office ASAP.

Naruto sat on his bed Indian style while looking at his now calm daughter he'd been doing this ever since he got back and with every moment that he stared at Kushina his hatred for those who wanted to hurt her grow that much more, it was just a bad situation that Sasuke happened to be the first person that he'd make an example of. Naruto picked Kushina up then put her in the crib before telling her that he loved her and gave her a kiss on the nose, he then turned to the door only to be face to face with the woman who saved Kushina.

"I don't know your name but I'm glad I caught you before I left I wanted to thank you for saving Kushina." Naruto said as he tried to walk past the woman only to have her arm block his path. "My name is Samui Nii, Yugito is my older sister."

"That's nice but could you please move your arm I have something I need to take care of." Naruto said while pushing her arm out of his path as Samui simply stared after him her face emotionless. "What will you do with the little girl?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks in his zeal for revenge he almost left Kushina alone, instead Naruto summoned some of the fox chakra before doing a summoning jutsu the two watched the smoke dissipate revealing a confused woman with wild red hair standing between them. "Samui, Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Samui"

"You're lying there is no way that the most powerful bijuu is standing in front of me." Samui said allowing some emotion to shine through. "You know I don't care if you believe me or not, that is the Kyuubi she's just in human form if you don't believe ask her to prove it. Kyuubi your job is simply don't let anyone near Kushina until I get back if you do this we'll talk about you stay out longer when I get back."

With that Naruto walked downstairs and out of the house to find two Anbu waiting outside his house as he tried to walk around them they made sure to step in his path. "Naruto-san we have been ordered by the Hokage to make sure you don't do anything rash involving Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto tried to push his way through the Anbu only to have them push him back and stand their ground, deciding he didn't have time for this Naruto did a couple of quick hand signs capturing the two Anbu in his 'Yomi Numa', with that done Naruto took to the rooftops as he headed toward the hospital figuring that's where they would take Sasuke since he messed him up pretty bad.

'_You're a dead man Uchiha and nobody in this world can save you._' Naruto thought only to have a blur enter his path. "Naruto I can't allow you to hurt Sasuke and I will do what I have to stop you."

"You really don't want to do this Hatake." Naruto said only to see Kakashi drop down in his fighting stance clearly giving Naruto his answer.

* * *

Omake – First Person P.O.V

* * *

I stood in front of my mother's grave a beautiful twenty-four year old red haired woman, this was a special day for me for this was the first time I had visited her grave, I'd asked her daddy to come with me for this special day but I knew that the pain would be too great for him.

The wind blew tossed my butt length red hair around her as a tear fell down my unblemished cheek past my plump lips, I knew why her father couldn't come with me it's because I look like her a carbon copy of her my father said the one that gave life. Men told me all the time I was beautiful I wonder if you had to go through this momma, oh well doesn't matter I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart daddy does to even with the other women in his life I've seen him looking at your picture.

I just wanted to say thank you daddy has told me so many times that if it hadn't been for the love you had for my I wouldn't be here. Daddy always makes sure that I know that you had a whole life to look forward to and yet you chose to throw it all away for me. Old man Jiraiya told me how you and daddy to be honest it's how I want to meet whoever I choose to be with, according to Jiraiya once you and daddy were together there wasn't a woman alive stupid enough to try and take him from you but I'm rambling I just want to say I love you momma.

I just want to say I love you Kanna Hibara your loving daughter Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Out of First P.O.V

* * *

As Kushina looked at the grave she could have swore someone wrapped their arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with theirs, but when she looked back no one was there. Kushina smiled as she walked away from the grave no exactly what had happened.

* * *

**R&R I won't answer question on stories through pm I'll only answer them through reviews.**


	8. Revenge and Power Plays

I don't own Naruto

"**Summons Talking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

Regular People Talking

'_Regular People Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**Prophecies**

_**Jutsu**_

_Zetsu's Dark half_

**I usually like to get fifty reviews a chapter but I think I'm on schedule somewhat as I'm only nine behind fifty reviews per chapter. Now I was reading the reviews and I love the name Shihouin Shunshin gave the women that are or possibly might be interested in Naruto. Elite Fangirls these girls do love Naruto however like I stated with Haku being a prime example they can fight and some being able to fight Naruto himself on equal terms.**

**Oh I also realized I messed up with the ending of chapter 7 I will fix that soon now this chapter is short I'm sorry about that I just wanted to get it out. However do tell me what you think also check out my other stories including Inari: The God of Foxes it's a challenge I took up.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 Looking Underneath The Underneath

* * *

Naruto dashed toward Kakashi launching a kick at the jounin's head which Kakashi blocked only to receive a knee to the chin sending him stumbling back a couple of steps before he was able to gain his balance allowing him to sweep kick at Naruto's legs which was avoided, this of course was what Kakashi wanted as he took the advantage of Naruto landing to kick the student of Jiraiya into a building causing it to shake. Kakashi quickly closed the distance between himself and Naruto then slammed him back against the building before punching him in the ribs, with the advantage Kakashi head butted Naruto before tossing him to the ground confident Kakashi started to speak only to which the downed Naruto dispel. Kakashi turned his head to find Naruto, however the only thing he found was a blow which sent him skidding into a street full of civilians who immediately went to help Kakashi up but stopped when they saw Naruto charging.

Kakashi leapt to his feet then stuck his foot out expecting Naruto to run into it instead said opponent flipped over him, landing behind Kakashi resulted in the grey haired ninja whipping his head around just in time to receive a double axe handle blow to the top of the head which sent him to the ground. Naruto grabbed Kakashi dragging him to his feet but was shocked when the Kakashi in his arms disappeared confused as to what happened Naruto found himself on the ground from a kick to the back of the head. "Tsunade-sama didn't have time to tell all of the ninja what was going on however I know and I won't allow you to hurt my student Naruto.

Turning around Naruto glared at Kakashi who he could tell was giving him one of those stupid eye smiles he always hated, as Kakashi watched Naruto get back to his feet Kakashi being the veteran ninja he was took his advantage punching Naruto in the jaw sending him back to the ground. Naruto quickly jumped to this feet before turning around to deal with Kakashi the right way only to find ten ANBU standing beside the copy ninja, as Naruto figured out how he was going to get to the hospital the captain of the ANBU squad that came to aid Kakashi stepped forward, "Namikaze-sama, Tsunade-sama has ordered you be brought to her office so she can discuss what will happen to the Uchiha for kidnapping Kushina-sama."

"Thanks for that but I can tell you what's going to happen to him, for kidnapping my daughter comes with a price of death should I ever catch the one responsible please inform the hag of that will you while I depose of my old sensei then teach his spoiled brat of a student a lesson he should have learned when his older brother handed his ass to him." Naruto answered ignoring the look in Kakashi's eyes.

"She has told us to bring you by force if we have to as long as it's not deadly force, Hokage-sama is quite confident you will heal." The ANBU said as he along with the rest of his squad prepared should Naruto still refuse to leave.

Their answer was a large toad spring up from behind them with its mouth open ready to swallow them whole, four ANBU and Kakashi were able to dodge the toad however the other six were swallowed. The ninja who weren't swallowed were shocked Naruto would actually kill his comrades, what they didn't know was the ANBU weren't dead simply trapped inside the toad until Naruto released them though Naruto didn't care to let them know they weren't dead instead he charged the group causing the ANBU to launch kunai at him forcing him to flip to the side of a building. Naruto stood on the building looking down at the group for an open then felt something hit him in the back sending him to the ground with such force he was unable to even brace himself as he hit the ground, stunned Naruto rolled over to see Sakura scowling at him with nothing but hatred in her green eyes.

"What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked as he stood up not in the mood to put with any of Sakura's bitchiness. "Naruto you hurt Sasuke-kun, plus Tsuande-sama said that because of his actions she won't heal him and neither will that bitch teammate of yours so I'm going to bring you into Tsuande-sama alright though not until I've taught you a lesson about respecting your betters."

Naruto smirked at Sakura who grit her teeth in response which was something Naruto didn't understand he felt Sakura should be happy he wasn't outright pointing and laughing at her which took some actual effort on his part not to do, enraged he didn't see her as a threat Sakura made her way down the building and threw a punch at Naruto who flipped out of the way. Naruto smiled at Sakura who in his mind looked like a large gorilla with the way she had her hand stuck in the ground and was huffing at him, this thought didn't last long as he avoid a kunai from his side before blocking a bunch from an ANBU seeing he was in trouble Naruto attempted to lure his opponents into a more confined space but was blocked by Sakura who he kicked in the chin sending her flying into an alley.

The ANBU quickly took advantage of the distracted Naruto by hitting him in the back with a combined earth and water jutsu sending him crashing through two buildings into what looked to Naruto to be a bedroom of some kind, as he got up Naruto came face to face with Hinata Hyuuga who had an orange towel wrapped tightly around her dripping wet body. "Naruto-kun we were told to bring you in by Tsunade-sama."

Naruto tried to jump to his feet only to gasp in pain before falling back to the ground, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight Hinata off until his back healed. Naruto began to stall the female Hyuuga from attacking only to hear Kakashi yelling from outside turning back to Hinata he was grabbed him by the hand and ran him into her bathroom she then put her finger over her lips as she shut the door, not knowing what Hinata was doing Naruto placed his ear to the door while hiding his chakra just in case Hinata was trying to help him.

Hinata grabbed a brush before sitting down at her dresser and running said brush through her hair like nothing was happening until she was interrupted by Kakashi, Sakura, and the ANBU who demanded to know where Naruto was only to have Hinata state she had know idea which Sakura called a lie saying Hinata would do anything for Naruto because she'd been in love with him since before they were in the academy causing Hinata to blush because said love was hiding in her bathroom. Angry Sakura had let the cat out the bag Hinata stood up moving a couple of feet in front of Sakura with a determined look on her face which Sakura didn't see because she was scowling at the large bouncing bust said Hyuuga was slightly showing off.

"If Naruto-sama isn't here Hinata-sama we will apologize to you but I'm afraid if you don't give us permission to search her room then we will just have to ask Hiashi-sama if we can." The ANBU Captain said causing Hinata to wave him on as she now had no other choice.

The ANBU captain again apologized as the six began to search Hinata's room, the ANBU were all respectful as was Kakashi who Hinata made sure she kept an eye on especially when he made his way to her underwear drawer which she pushed closed the moment he opened it. The worst however was Sakura she obviously wasn't too concerned with finding Naruto as she was with trashing Hinata's room which caused the two to get in an argument especially when Sakura opened Hinata's closet and began to throw her clothes out. The ANBU were more professional they quickly went right for the only shut door in the room which was the bathroom, as they made their way in they searched from top to bottom though they were unable to find any trace of Naruto being there causing them to promptly apologize to Hinata one last time before leaving through the open window Naruto himself had just come through.

Once she was sure the group had left Hinata ran back into the bathroom to find Naruto standing in the middle of the bathroom like he'd been there the whole time, causing Hinata to jump into his arms happy the ANBU weren't able to find him. Naruto returned her hug though he was kicking himself that he didn't pay attention to Hinata when she was shuttering around him, he then told her to put some clothes on and go to his house so he could talk to her about her feelings for him which she agreed to with a blush Naruto could have sworn reached the roots of her hair. Hinata asked Naruto to turn around while she changed and while she did this she asked why he wasn't going with her, only to receive a look that answered her question. Once she was finished Naruto told her a blonde woman who resembled Tsunade body wise would be there along with a red haired woman who was actually the Kyuubi.

Naruto jumped out of Hinata's window before running up the side of her house, he then ran toward the hospital only to grab from behind by an ANBU. Naruto noticed as he kicked the ANBU off him there was just one meaning the ones that had been with Kakashi and Sakura must still be with them looking for him, safe in the knowledge this would be mostly a one on one fight Naruto attacked the ANBU who dodged while using flashy jutsu to gain the attention of other ninja. Thinking quickly Naruto created two clones which attacked with wind jutsu forcing the ANBU to dodge by jumping into the air this allowed Naruto to use a low powered rasengan sending the ANBU flying off the roof.

Naruto cursed himself for allowing the ANBU to use the jutsu he did because it drew the attention of the group that'd been chasing him earlier along with some of the rookie twelve. Naruto knew that if he didn't get to the hospital now he wouldn't get another chance so he dashed toward the target as he landed on the roof of the hospital he felt webbed hands trying to grab at him forcing him to jump to the next roof. Surprised Naruto watched as his teacher arose from the roof with a look Naruto had never seen on the former toad sannin's face, it was at that moment Naruto knew that his road to Sasuke had just become a great deal longer even though he was so close.

"Naruto by order of Tsunade you need to come with me so we can deal with the Uchiha the legal way." Jiraiya said as Naruto grit his teeth at his teacher. "You know the civilian council who know nothing about being ninja will just bitch and moan until they get their way but not this time Jiraiya I will deal with Sasuke even if I have to go through you."

"Don't do this Naruto its different this time this time it's someone Tsunade cares about deeply."

"The Third said he cared about me but when the civilian council would hire ninja to kill me or Danzo would try to kidnap me they would only get a slap on the wrist I will not risk Sasuke getting a slap on the wrist."

"If you hurt Sasuke, Tsunade won't be able to protect you listen to me."

"I'm done listening she's your goddaughter Jiraiya you should be just as upset as I am."

Jiraiya sighed he didn't even know why he was wasting his breath the kid was right after all but he didn't want to spend his retirement raising Kushina because Naruto had been put in jail, so he would stop his student for his own sake. Jiraiya decided that it would be better to get the fight as far from Sasuke as possible so a stray jutsu didn't hit him this forced Jiraiya to summon Pa and Ma allowing him to be at his strongest when he fought Naruto. Once he summoned the two and explained to them why they had to fight Naruto they reluctantly agreed to help if only to save Naruto from himself, the three fired a mixture of oil and fire at Naruto forcing him back a couple of buildings.

As the three watched Naruto jump back they attacked him with taijutsu knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to block the blows directly because of the force they gave Jiraiya. Jiraiya leapt Naruto who kicked the legs out from under the sage the moment he landed before kicking him off the roof. As Jiraiya fell he could feel Naruto closing the distance on him so he turned his body over allowing Ma to block Naruto's attempt to send Jiraiya into the ground with anymore force, while this went on Pa released himself from Jiraiya's shoulder then kicked Naruto in the chin sending him back up toward the roof.

Naruto groaned as he had sense enough to grab the edge of the roof on his way back down from Pa's kick there was no way he could beat Jiraiya if he had Pa and Ma fighting alongside him but if he ran they would catch him, he just hoped this plan he'd already put into action would work or he'd never get near Sasuke. Naruto dodged Jiraiya who was back from off the ground, the only problem Naruto now faced was Jiraiya still didn't have Pa on his shoulder, causing said ninja to search for the old toad but knew because Ma and Pa used nature he couldn't sense them unless he could use it as well something he hadn't focused on like he should have.

Naruto understood if he was going to have any chance against Jiraiya in sage mode he'd have to actually try to kill him which was something he didn't know if he could do even with the hatred for Sasuke as strong as it was, Jiraiya had been the one to believe in him when Kakashi made it clear that Sasuke was his prized student and it was him first then the rest of the team. It was then Naruto turned and dashed away from Jiraiya whose eyes' widened before giving chase to his student as he ran from Jiraiya, Naruto was cut off by Sakura who he punched in the stomach before kicking her in the side only to be ganged up on by the ANBU who'd been searching for him earlier. Naruto tried to fight them off though because he wasn't trying to kill or seriously injure them he was at a disadvantage, it didn't help when Ma and Pa launched their tongues at him wrapping tightly around him leaving no possible chance for escape.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto struggled, shaking his head knowing there was no escape from Ma and Pa when they worked to together. Jiraiya moved to knock Naruto out so transporting him would be easier, only to see Sakura get back to her feet and charge Naruto with her hand covered in chakra moving to cut her off Jiraiya noticed Kakashi had an opportunity to stop her though he was conveniently looking the other way. As Sakura reached Naruto, Jiraiya cut her off with a punch to the side of the face sending her off the roof before he rounded on Kakashi who looked shocked that the sannin would actually hit an apprentice of his own teammate and made a mental note to bring the incident up in random conversation to the Hokage.

The problem with that was he might not live that long as Jiraiya grabbed him by the throat his large webbed hands squeezing Kakashi causing him to gasp for air as he stared into the eyes of the angry sannin. Jiraiya noticed some of the ANBU making their way to him cautiously, obviously worried about catching his wrath like Kakashi while Pa tried his best to get him to let go. Finally, after a few tense moments Jiraiya let the student of his first student go but told him if he ever let any of his students attack Naruto while he was around there would be hell to pay with that Jiraiya turned to the ANBU who were clearly intimidated by his look while in sage mode.

"I'm taking him to Tsunade she has already convened the council." Jiraiya said as the ANBU and Kakashi shunshin after Jiraiya.

* * *

The Council Room

* * *

Tsunade sat with a frown listening to a member of the civilian council arguing over why Sasuke shouldn't receive any punishment for the charges filed against him. Finally at the end of what she could handle Tsunade slammed her fist down almost breaking the table which shut the person speaking up allowing her to address the members of both councils, "If I have to repeat this to any of you after this there will be severe consequences Sasuke Uchiha is a ninja meaning he falls under the jurisdiction of myself and the ninja council in fact you are lucky to even be here. If any of you make a sound as we go through these proceedings I'll kick you all out."

The moment finished she made that statement Jiraiya appeared with Naruto tied up though what startled everybody including Tsunade was Jiraiya's face and appearance. Tsunade stared at her former teammate in shock as she never seen him like this before, even though she hated to admit it and would never do so out loud her teammate had always been a handsome man she was sure if he wasn't so perverted he would have found himself a good woman, letting a blush come across her face she even wondered if it would've been her though she quickly shook that thought off as the eyed the toads which had Naruto captured. Tsunade thought they looked familiar but wasn't able to put her finger on exactly where she'd seen them before, the one thing she did know was if they were powerful enough to keep Naruto under control they weren't toads that you wanted to mess with.

"J-Jiraiya good you found Naruto good now the reason I had you brought here was so you could see firsthand the punishment that Sasuke Uchiha would be receiving. Now there is no question Sasuke Uchiha is guilty as I have the testimonies from the Kages that were here, the question is what will be his punishment?"

With the floor now open Danzo stood up before voicing his opinion, "Give the Uchiha boy to me I will straighten him out the way Hiruzen should have."

"I say put him in jail maybe then when he is with convicts he will change his spoiled tune." Inoichi said.

"Keep in mind if we punish him it might persuade him to betray us and go to Orochimaru taking with him the sharingan." Choza said.

"It's troublesome but if he can't take punishment he has no business being a ninja."

"I think I have a solution that if Naruto-san and Jiraiya-sama would be interested I could allow them to tweak the bird cage seal then put it on Sasuke-san that way we would not have to worry about treating him unlike any other ninja." Hiashi suggested.

Hearing the ideas the civilian council started to argue only to receive a glare from Tsunade shutting them up in a hurry.

"What do you mean tweak it?" Naruto asked now free from the tongues of the two toads who had taken residents on his shoulders.

"I've talked to Hiashi about this before he means making it so that one hand sign can cause pain and should he leave another so we can kill him." Jiraiya answered his student while the rest of the shinobi council began murmuring at the thought of not having to worry if Sasuke left during the middle of the night appeased them greatly. As the council talked amongst itself Naruto noticed Koharu and Homura staring at him, Tsunade seeing this as well hoped the two weren't trying to cause trouble for Naruto so she decided to try and gage what they were thinking.

"Koharu, Homura what do you think of Hiashi's plan?" Tsunade asked the elders who glanced at each other with Koharu looking sternly at Homura cleared his throat as he answered. "We find it suitable this way Sasuke will understand that the Hokage runs the village not him."

"Also when this meeting is over the two of us would like to speak with Naruto-san about something very important." Koharu added causing Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto to eye them carefully.

Just as Naruto was about to ask why the elders wanted to talk to him members of the civilian council jumped to their feet with anger clearly written on their faces when they realized Hiashi's idea might actually have some chance of being passed. "You can't do this the best way to insure Sasuke's loyalty is to give him power with this solution it's like you want him to defect to Orochimaru."

"With this solution it doesn't matter in fact he probably wouldn't even think of leaving because we could kill him the moment we found out he was gone." Jiraiya said as Danzo silently looked at Koharu and Homura who nodded in response.

"Then the time for talking has come to an end shinobi council it is time to pass judgment on Hiashi's idea. I for one think it is the past logical solution to make sure we keep Sasuke and more importantly the sharingan under our control." Homura said causing the civilians, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto to start in shock at what was happening. Koharu quickly stood up in support of her teammate with the rest of the shinobi council following suit until the last person left was Danzo, many felt that he would disagree unless he was given access to the hand sign that would kill Sasuke, they were surprised to find the bandaged shinobi vote for the seal. With that finished Tsunade explained she needed to go check on Sasuke to make sure he was healthy enough the sealing process.

The moment the meeting was over the civilians stormed out of the room while the shinobi walked out slowly talking about the events that had happened leaving Naruto in the room with Homura and Koharu. Naruto stared at the advisors until Homura cleared his throat before standing and making his way out of the room leaving Koharu with Naruto who was trying his best to figure out why the elders hadn't jumped on him like he was a piece of meat. As this went on Koharu stood before making her toward Naruto who snapped out of his thinking and followed her lead by standing as well ready for the old woman to make her move, only to be shocked when she calmly wrapped her arm around his allowing her to guide him toward the door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Koharu as they walked out the door leading to the street then gathered the courage to yell out the old woman only to be cut off, "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing, its quite simple really I did this with Hiruzen before he became Hokage the same with your father before he took the mantel and now you."

"I get so it's some type of political move you think I'm going to be the next Hokage so you want the people to see you with me." Naruto answered as he started to pull his arm away from Koharu who was surprisingly a lot stronger than she looked.

"It is also the best way for us to talk about your mother Kushina Uzumaki without drawing to attention."

Naruto glanced down at the woman walking arm and arm with him, to civilians it looked as though Naruto was escorting the wise elder but to higher up ninja a battle of wills was taking place.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya can tell me everything I need to know about my mother." Naruto answered.

"Except what happened the night she passed away and exactly what she was." Koharu responded sagely.

"What exactly was she then old woman?"

"Your mother was the second jinchurriki of the Kyuubi."

* * *

During the Council Meeting

* * *

A lone Anbu stood guarding the door to the room of Sasuke Uchiha his orders were not to let anyone besides Jiriaya or Tsunade, the doctors knew not to come anywhere near the room even though there had been a lot willing to help Sasuke the moment he was brought in. The Anbu stared at the wall in front of him only to have his concentration broken by two figures walking toward him. The Anbu placed his hand on his sword ready to cut down the figures only to see the Hokage and her former white haired partner heading toward him. Knowing the two heading toward him could be fakes the Anbu took off his mask revealing his identity to be a Hyuuga, he then used his Byakugan to check and make sure the two were legit. Once they'd pasted his eye test he kneeled on the floor, only to be told to stand up.

"I need you to go out and help capture Naruto he's proving to be harder to catch then I thought." Tsunade said as the Anbu nodded as he vanished.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade who nodded as she opened the door to Sasuke's room to find the Uchiha unconscious from a medical jutsu she'd used when he first came in. Once the two were in the room Jiraiya looked the door behind them before turning around to find Tsunade already standing next to Sasuke's bed.

"It's sad that you've decided to throw away the chance you were given all those years ago by Itachi though I'm not surprised you're a puppet you always have been and you always will be, it's just another stupid choice by you to try and take my child Sasuke." 'Tsunade' said as Jiraiya went up in smoke while 'Tsunade' placed her hand on Sasuke's head waking him up.

The groggy Uchiha groaned as he opened his eyes to see the Hokage standing over him with an open frown on her face which caused him to smirk. Knowing she must have been upset about him taking Naruto's child meant he had an edge on her already though the only thing he was uncomfortable about was how she was looking down at him something no one did. However the problem he ran into when he tried to sit up was he couldn't move which he suspected 'Tsunade' of doing but decided against saying anything.

"Your helpless Sasuke just like my daughter was when you took her from her room you teme." 'Tsunade' said causing him to turn his head only to snap it back toward the Hokage when what she'd said registered in his mind.

Sasuke opened his mouth only to have it covered by 'Tsunade' who transformed into Naruto and began applying pressure to Sasuke's jaw drawing a groan of pain as the sound of bones crushing reached Naruto's ears. Sasuke closed his eyes as he put all of his willpower in trying to move only to realize it was hopeless and opened his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he found a kunai over both his eyes causing him to yelp in surprise as he looked past the kunai to see Naruto smirking at him.

"You know Sasuke I always wondered how great a ninja you'd be without your sharingan?" Naruto asked only to smile as he took a whiff of the air. "Well by that smell and the wet spot that's on your hospital gown I'm thinking not very well."

With Sasuke's jaw completely shattered Naruto slowly lowered the kunai toward Sasuke's eye while the clone that was holding the other kunai copied the process. Naruto smirked as he leaned forward knowing if the kunai hit a certain part of Sasuke's eye he could sever the chakra flow rendering the sharingan useless. Naruto smirked as Sasuke's let a tear fall down his cheek while Naruto went to teach Sasuke the ultimate price at least for an Uchiha, only to be tackled from behind causing him to leave a cut from the bottom of Sasuke's right eye to the root of Sasuke's hair.

Enraged Naruto glanced to Sasuke who was groaning in pain from his cut though Naruto was unable to tell how deep the cut went before turning his attention to the two Anbu who were standing in front of him. Noticing the masks of the Anbu Naruto wondered why they had no markings like he remembered the Anbu having though this was put in the back of his mind when the two Anbu positioned themselves between himself and Sasuke. Naruto glanced at the whining Sasuke before readying himself to make a move on the two Anbu that is until the Anbu addressed him, "Naruto-san our master wishes to extend an olive branch of sorts to you. Our master already knew the you fighting the Anbu outside of this room is a clone, now even though we aren't allowed to let you harm Sasuke Uchiha any further than you have already we are willing to get rid of any evidence you were here."

"You aren't like any Anbu I've seen so who are you and who is your master?" Naruto asked as he glared at the two.

"All will be revealed in time though for right now we suggest you get back to your daughter to make sure she stays safe. From what we've heard the young girl has had a rough day and on her birthday no less." The other Anbu replied.

Deciding whether it would be a good idea he once again glanced at his former rival who was murmuring about his eye and revenge, he chose to once again let Sasuke off the hook though the two Anbu could tell he wasn't happy about it. Once Naruto was gone the Anbu glanced at one another before turning their attention to Sasuke and taking care of their second mission. Returning to his house Naruto found Hinata waiting for him as expected, the problem he ran into was the Kyuubi glaring at both Samui and Hinata while holding a sleep Kushina away from them protectively. Making his presence known forced a blush Hinata, while Samui continued to look bored, and the Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction that she'd done her job while secretly hoping Naruto would look for away to let her out permanently even if she wouldn't have her powers.

Creating a clone Naruto had it show Kyuubi and Samui rooms they could sleep in then took Kushina from Kyuubi before thanking her. Once he finished with those two Naruto sat on the couch with Hinata who was now blushing up a storm from being so close to Naruto but luckily she was about to strike a conversation, "Naruto-kun I know you went after Sasuke-san please tell me you didn't do anything that would get you in trouble."

Naruto turned away from Hinata causing her to look down at the floor with the answer incredibly clear that something bad had happened. Still looking away from the Hyuuga, Naruto felt she deserved some type of an answer, "I did what I had to, however I think it's time we talked."

"Listen Naruto-kun I'm sorry you had to find out how I felt about you the way y…" Hinata started only to have Naruto's hand halt her in midsentence.

"If anyone should apologize it's me I'm the one who ignored you when we were younger. Something told me there was more to you than an odd girl who occasionally followed me around I just was so hung up on getting Sakura to like me which I felt by extension the rest of the village would like me. I ignored someone who could have possibly made me truly happy and for that I'm sorry for Hinata."

Hinata smiled before letting out a chuckle while the thought in her head was, '_It was a little more than occasionally Naruto-kun good thing you weren't as aware of things then as you are now.'_

"No I don't blame you Naruto-kun we were young and I should have tried to be more forthcoming with you." Hinata admitted.

"Well how about we give it a shot and I take you out someplace." Naruto suggested with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata fought down a squeal as she didn't want to wake Kushina and didn't want to look like a fan girl in front of Naruto, so she simply nodded before hugging Naruto who smiled. The two talked for another half an hour and decided their date would be in two days before Hinata decided to head home before anyone noticed she was missing. Naruto on the other hand went upstairs with Kushina only to stop in utter shock when the information his clone gathered came back to him.

As he stood on the stair he could only think about two things, first was his mother and second was having a long discussion with the Kyuubi. Naruto stormed up the stairs then made his to Kyuubi's room, as Naruto entered the room Kyuubi waved at him only to find herself pinned to the bed with Kushina now resting soundly beside her head. Kyuubi looked back to Naruto who was looking at her with rage in his eyes, making her wonder what'd she'd done as she felt him beginning to draw on her power.

**

* * *

**

Read + Review


End file.
